Perfect recollection AU
by AnnaWinters
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to start again. After a car crash when she was 6 she remembers every detail. She also remembers an angel humming to her. What happens when that angel is Edward? What happens when Bella sees an unchanged Alice?
1. Prologue

I walked into the hospital of Forks, a small town where no one knew about my freaky 'ability'. De doctors called it a gift; I could remember everything clearly like I could replay the movie of my day. After the accident when I was 6, I could remember every single detail that happened from every single day.

My mom and dad were arguing about the money and time that I took; they were going to bring me to the 19 year old babysitter Alice. I remember her so clearly, she was like a pixie, and I remember how I called her pixie-pretty. I chuckled; I even loved her now even though she was a hyperactive annoying imp.

"Can I help u miss?" a woman at the reception asked me, pulling me out of my musing about Alice, Alice Brandon.

"Yes I'm Isabella Marie Swan; I was looking for euhh Doctor Cullen?" I said as I looked at the nametag. "Angela, I'm a day early but I thought Doctor Cullen might be working?"Why was I shy all of a sudden?

She told me where to find it and I was on my way, I saw the office of Doctor Cullen and I walked towards the door. I knocked softly "Doctor Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you but its Isabella Swan." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I heard how things were moved and shifted, and how he seated himself on a chair, it was weird that I could hear the difference between all those stupid things, just because my mind was broken.

"Come on in Miss Swan" I opened the door slowly and l looked at Doctor Cullen, he looked more than a photoshopped model then a doctor. And those golden eyes, Alice, he had the same eye-color as Alice. That was odd.

I walked towards him and we shook hands. I felt how cold they felt, just like Alice when she hugged me. I didn't flinch away from the cold, it was even comforting. I smiled at him and looked him in the eyes.

"I should have called you first but I couldn't wait to work here, I mean the oncology studies here are very advanced for such small-town hospital. But please call me Bella Doctor Cullen" I said as he released his grip from my hand. I didn't like the sudden loss of his touch, even though it felt like he wasn't the right one touching me.

The only right touch was the cold marble like leather. There was no other way to describe the feeling of dark and heaven after the crash. And then the angel his voice pleading me to hold on, the angel telling me I had to live.

"Miss Swan?"My head snapped up and I looked at Doctor Cullen.

"I'm sorry my mind drifted off, that happens sometimes. Have you read my medical records, regarding my accident and the consequences of it?" please say no, please say no! I chanted to myself, knowing he would know about my 'perfect recollection', that's how the doctors had named it.

He just nodded and started to tell me about the procedures and about the patient I was assigned to. When I looked back at my watch, I saw it was 6pm already. Shit I had been here for almost 3 hours straight, not that I needed to be somewhere but those thing never happened to me.

When I shook his hand before I left, someone came through the door.

I turned to face the imposer that hadn't knocked and I was paralyzed with what I saw.

It was Alice, the babysitter Alice Brandon. She looked the same; I mean exactly the same as 10 years ago. She stared back at me, this couldn't be possible! How could she be standing here in front of me without changing the tiniest bit? I wanted to scream her name and hug her but that wouldn't be wise, how could she be here looking exactly the same?

"I'm sorry I need to go." I said as I fled through the door, millions of questions racing through my mind.

How was it possible that someone didn't age or was she a double-ganger of my babysitter?  
What was it with the cold skin and golden eyes? There was something about Doctor Cullen and I was going to find that out.

I walked towards my new home, it was a long walk. I really needed a car, a cheap one to start with.

As I got into my already furnished home, I walked straight to the closet. I took my dad his fishing shirt, it was his favorite shirt and I wore it to bed since I was 15, it brought my dad closer in a way.

I looked out of the window in my room and closed it; it was cool enough in the room.

The view was nice too; gray and green were the most dominating colors. I sighed and went downstairs, my stomach was growling for food. I was glad about the lasagna my mom had put in this fridge, I putted in the microwave and then I grabbed the paper to look for a car.

After a minute I had found a car, a red old truck. I grabbed the lasagna and grabbed my plate; I dialed the number so I could make an appointment to get the truck.

"Jacob Black speaking" I heard a male voice saying, his voice was kind and deep.

I swallowed my food "I'm Isabella Swan; I was calling for the truck you are selling. I really need a car because I work in the hospital now and I live at the border of euuh la Push." I was babbling, why did I always babble on the phone?

"Well I can bring you the truck if you want Isabella, I can be there in about 5 minutes" he replied and I was chocked. He wanted to bring it now? Shouldn't he be with his family?

"You don't have to come right away Jacob, I'm sure your family needs you for dinner, and please call me Bella" I said as I took another bite from my lasagna.

"Bella I can come over, it's no big deal. I'm living on my own so I can bring the car anyway, I'll be there in 10 minutes" then he hung up the phone and I ran upstairs. Quickly I grabbed a jeans and a top after I had put on my bra.

I went back downstairs and walked towards the door as I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door and I was faced with a Native American and he was buff, he had this cheesy grin as he looked down on me.

"You must be Jacob" I said as I shook his hand, his temperature was freakishly hot, like he had some fever.

"Please call me Jake Bella, oh is that lasagna I smell?" typical guy.

"Yeah, you can have some if you want, my mom made way too much for me alone. We made some small talk as he ate almost all the lasagna, I could last a week with that food! How could he eat so much?

The only thing that bordered me was that he looked at me like I was the sun and the air, like I was the only thing that mattered. I knew I was overreacting.

"So how much do you want for the truck?" I asked as I placed the plates in the dishwasher.

He smiled his cheesy grin again and I looked at him "Nothing, you can have it" my brow furrowed and I looked at him.

"Okay, how bad is it?" I said as I chuckled "I mean, why you are giving it for free?" I said as I looked at him.

"Well the truck is okay only a bit slow. And you gave me food, that's more than enough." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to argue so I smiled.

"Thanks but still I think it's weird Jake, I come from Jacksonville and it is way bigger then this small town though. But I think we can be good friends though, I work in the hospital, oncology." I wanted to tell more, but he looked angry. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

He took deep breaths and then he looked at me "Do you work for Doctor Cullen?" I nodded "Be careful around him Bells. I have to get going now." Before I could even say a thing he was gone.

Why did I need to be careful around Doctor Cullen?

Men the people in this town were strange, what was this? Freaktown?

As I look at the clock, I saw it was 9pm; I needed to go to bed if I wanted to be awake at 6am.

_I was in a forest when suddenly a huge wolf appears, it's a black wolf and it is as big as a horse. The wolf looks at me and jumps in front of me, in the distance I see that someone is looking in our direction. The person is standing far away and the only thing I can see is that someone is crouching. The wolf growls and charged towards the person. "Nooo stop!" I scream as the wolf jumps on top of the person._

I wake up and I'm panting, I look around my room and I notice my window is open.

I had closed it, hadn't I? I closed the window and seated myself on my bed. What was the meaning of that big black wolf? Why did he attack that person in the distance? Why didn't he kill me?

I rubbed my temples for the headache that was forming, why did I always have such strange dreams?

I looked at my alarm clock 5:45 am, it was too late to go back to sleep. I showered and dress in a jeans and red all stars, a red long-sleeved t-shirt and a leather jacket. I took my handbag and walked towards my truck. It was an ugly monster but as long as it got me to work, it would be fine. And I got it for free!

Jake was a nice guy but the way he looked at me was creepy, it made me uncomfortable.

I got in my car and drove to the hospital, when I went inside Doctor Cullen's office I could smell the sweetest scent I had ever smelled. I even let out a small "mm" but I was sure no human could have heard it. I seated myself in a chair and the smell was stronger here. God I wished I could wrap myself in that heavenly scent, it was unearthly good.

I snuggled into the chair and I looked at Doctor Cullen, he had wrinkled his nose. Did I smell bad?

"So what do I have to do today Doctor Cullen?" I said as I smiled at him.

"Just do some lab-work at the moment. So do you like our town so far?" I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah it's nice, I bought myself a truck from Jacob Black, he's from la Push. He's a nice guy and" I stopped talking as I saw the look on his face; he looked like some kind of predator that saw an opponent or something. Why were they so hostile to each other? "But truthfully that guy creeps me out a, he looks at me like I'm the reason of existence or something, and there's something off about the guy." I said which made his expression soften.

"Now let's get to work Bella" he said.

The lab-work was done before the end of my shift so I decided to ask Doctor Cullen if I could help him with something.

When was 2 feet away from Doctor Cullens office, the door opens and the most handsome creature I had ever laid my eyes on walked outside. His hair was a copper color and he had a straight jaw line, it appeared that he wasn't breathing as he stormed out the office.

"Edward stop acting like a child, you know what Alice said!" Edward turned to look at Doctor Cullen.

"Carlisle" I dropped the file as I heard his voice. He looked at me shortly as I bended over to grab the file, when I stood up again he was gone. I didn't think he knew I had seen him, Carlisle hadn't noticed it either. Luckily, I don't think your boss would approve it if you were drooling over his son.

How could it be it was the same voice as my angel, the angel I heard after the crash? I heard him saying Carlisle before I passed out the first time, then he asked me to hold on. His exact words were "hold on my little angel, please beautiful hold on" and the next thing I knew was waking up in the hospital.

I was lost in thoughts when Carlisle called my name.

"What did you say Doctor Cullen I was lost in thoughts" I said as I looked at him.

"I asked if you were okay." He repeated.

"Yeah I'm good, I just stumbled and dropped the file, I was thinking about something and I fell. Did I miss something? Cause last thing I know was that your door was closed and suddenly you are standing outside."I walked towards him and handed him the files.

"No, did you see my son?" he suddenly asked.

"Son? Not that I know of, I was thinking about the car crash again and I keep hearing this beautiful song in my head. I guess I haven't seen him Doctor Cullen" great acting girl! He smiled at me as he brought be to his office.

When we were there he asked me what I remembered of the crash.

"Well my mom told me she and dad would go and grab some dinner and that Ally" that was the nickname for my babysitter but I couldn't tell him her real name because I didn't want him to know that I knew Alice Cullen was the same Alice from 10 years ago "would babysit me. Suddenly we got hit by something and I felt the pain and bleeding. I could taste the blood in my mouth and then it felt like I was floating. Flouting surrounded by some hard cool leather with the most delicious smell I had ever smelled. When I was floating I heard a voice, the voice of my angel. When I woke up in the hospital I would have this tune in my head, I had called it Bella's Lullaby because something told me that was the name of the song. My mom told me I was humming and calling for angel in my sleep. And I still can't get that tune out of my head; it's the most beautiful classical piece I have ever heard." I took a breath and smiled at Carlisle.

"Well that's an interesting story. Do you have any idea who that angel is?" I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"No I do not; I wish I knew who he was because I crave to hear his voice again. I know that sounds weird but I can't stop thinking about my angel. I never had a relationship because I still dream of my angel's voice, I want to find him in my dreams but I can't" I felt the tears pricking in my eyes "I'm in love with a trick of my imagination. I feel like my angel is my second half and the doctors tell me that it is a side-effect of my brain. I just feel so stupid" I was sobbing now "Why isn't he real?"

My face fell into my hands and I sobbed uncontrollably, not because my angel wasn't real but because he was real and he didn't even ask for my name. He was gone before I could blink, my angel didn't want me.

Carlisle smiled at me and then I helped Jenna out, she was a paramedic and I helped her as much as could until I could go home.

When I got home I went straight to my room to cry. My angel didn't want me, he was in the same room and he just left as fast as he could. How could I be so ignorant to believe someone's talk to save a kid?

He was just going along with the idea that he was my angel and used it to make sure I kept fighting. There was something strange about the Cullens and I was going to find out what was up with them and their golden eyes.

Jake might want to help me, he said I needed to be careful around the Cullens and Carlisle had a hostile look when I mentioned Jacob Black. I was going to call him and I was going to ask him what was wrong with the Cullens!


	2. Demanding Jake

I walked to my pick-up truck and opened the door, I wanted to start the engine but it didn't start. I tried it again but there was only smoke and noise.

"Fucking piece of shit!" I shouted as I grabbed my phone. Jake had told me his trucked worked fine and now it didn't even start! I was going to demand that he came here and fixed my truck.

I heard the beeping of the phone but no-one answered. "Pick up your damn phone Jake" I mumbled into my blackberry. I called him again, after the fourth ring Jake picked up his phone.

"Bella! How are you? And how do you like the red monster?" he said cheerfully, like he had won the lottery or something.

"Don't start with me Jacob Black, your truck won't start and I'm stuck at the hospital! Get your ass down here to fix this piece of shit!" I shouted into the phone.

"Relax Bella; I'll be right there in half an hour. Don't move okay?" did that guy really think he was funny?

"Do you think I can move? It's pouring outside and I'm stuck in this piece of shit! Don't try to be funny Black! I'm not in the mood for stupid jokes!" actually it was a bit of rain but I didn't care, my truck wouldn't start. God I hated Murphy's Law!

"Jesus Christ Bella, who bit you?" I chuckled at the tone of his voice.

"No-one bit me Jake, there's something weird about the Cullens and I was hoping you could help me out by telling me some more about them."My phone told me the battery was almost death so I said I would see him later on.

Now the only thing I had left to do was waiting for Jake to arrive.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think of my angel, Edward. He didn't want me and I felt a throbbing pain in my chest, when Jake was talking to me the pain was less. That was strange, I never trusted people, and I was an animal person. Too bad that I didn't have time to get myself a pet, I would love to have my own dog but I wouldn't be home much so it wouldn't be nice to buy a dog and never look at it again.

I was kind of a loner and I didn't need human friends because they would stab you in your back after a while. Animals were more honest, they love you for who you are and they stay loyal and trustworthy of you.

It might sound weird but Jake reminded me of a cute little puppy.

I heard a car and I looked outside my window, a Volkswagen rabbit was driving to the parking spot next to my car. Then I saw it was Jake who was driving it and I couldn't help but laugh.

That was the most hilarious sight I could imagine, he looked like an elephant in a cage.

I opened the door of my truck and got out at the same time as Jake.

"Thanks for coming here Jake, I didn't know who else to call. " I wanted to tell more but he got to work immediately.

"No problem Bells, I'm happy to help, but why are you so edgy?" he suddenly asked.

"Just a hard they at work I guess, but I'll tell you more at my place if you want to come obviously." I answered and Jake looked up from the engine and he looked me straight in the eye, with that cheesy grin of his. Why did I imagine a puppy that was wagging his tail for me? Why did he remind me of some loyal dog?

"Done, it was just a loose wire" I rolled my eyes

"Okay let's go then, but I won't be able to cook for you, still need to do some groceries but we can order some pizza?" I said smiling at him, then there was a small argument about who would pay for the pizzas and I eventually let Jake pay for the pizzas. But at the end of the conversation his jaw tensed.

"Let's get going Bells" he said, I shrugged and got in my car. Jake followed me home with his rabbit and he parked himself on my driveway.

"Hey Bells, I already ordered some pizzas, they will be here in half an hour!" I smiled at him.

"Great, let's go inside" I opened the door and when I opened it, I was hit with the delicious scent again. It seemed like Jake had growled but I was probably thinking of dogs too much. I immediately went to my bedroom and the window was open again. "I was sure I closed my window" I muttered under my breath as I went to my bed. The bed was made and then I smelled the scent was the most pronounced on my pillow.

I picked it up and smelled it, letting out a small moan because it smelled too good to be real.

I got back down and smiled at Jake "I forgot to close my bedroom window again, stupid me!' I seated myself next to Jake, he smelled like nature. How the hell could someone smell like nature?

"So Bells, why were you so edgy? Did something happen at work?" Jake was still tensed, like he would catch a bullet for me and he was ready to jump.

"I don't know there's something weird about the Cullens. I saw Edward but Carlisle doesn't know I saw him. Carlisle said to Edward 'Edward stop acting like a child, you know what Alice said!' but it was like they were hiding something. Like there was some meaning behind those words, but that isn't the weirdest thing." I took a breath as Jacob was looking at me intensely, like he didn't want me to figure something out. "They all have these cold skin and golden eyes, I don't know but they seem to hide something you know?" I said as Jake looked me in the eyes.

"Bells please don't think I'm being rude by saying this. The Cullens are strange but they have a reason to hide things, please don't meddle." I shook my head.

"What is it about the Cullens; you said I needed to be careful around them. What are they?" I didn't know why I said what instead of whom.

"Cold ones" Jacob murmured. What the fuck was a cold one, just when I wanted to ask him about it he started to talk again. "They are the Cullens, they are different. Nothing special about them if you ask me Bells" he said, like it was an automatic response. Like in the book I was reading, an alpha command.

"Sure I understand, I shouldn't have read that book about shapeshifters last night." When I said his jaw dropped open.

"Shapeshifters?" his gaze was looked on mine, like he was trying to read my mind.

"Yeah it's a book about a female that can change into a mountain lion and the rest of her family can change to and they form a pack. After a while they go and look for some better place to live and they stumble onto a pack of wolves. It's silly really but I started to hate the book because all the wolves get killed and I like wolves. And last night I had this freaky dream about a crouched man and then a black wolf as big as a horse, the wolf jumps in front of me and growls at the crouched person. What the fuck does that mean? Why is there a giant wolf in my dream and why is he growling to the person in the distance?" I looked how Jake seemed to have paled "I should stop rambling about that supernatural nonsense. Like a human was able to change into an animal. Ridiculous"

But Jake just kept staring, but he wasn't staring at me and it looked like he was trembling. I placed my hand on his arm. "Jake are you okay? What's wrong?" but at that precise moment the doorbell rang.

His eyes locked with mine again "I'll go get the pizza's Bells." When he came back, I ate half a pizza and he almost inhaled 2 and a half pizzas. We made small talk and I didn't mention the Cullens again, he told me about the Quileute tribe. When it was getting late, with late I mean 7pm I got op and looked at Jake.

"Thanks again Jake, I'll see you later?" I asked and I saw how he smiled widely.

"Any time you want Bells, just call me and I'll be there" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Jake, good day" I said as I winked and closed the front door of my house. Jake was a fun guy but he seemed that he had certain expectations of me. I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me, the same as the Cullens. Also his reaction was different then a normal person when I talked about the book.

I felt how my stomach was protesting and I didn't feel healthy, like I was getting the flu or something. I shrugged and went upstairs to my bedroom. I seated myself at my desk in front of my laptop.

I mailed Renee telling her everything was fine and that I made some friends, I also told her about Doctor Cullen and I putted in how good he looked for a 37 year old man. I told her about Jake and then I sent the e-mail, I was surprised by how cheery it sounded. Normally I wasn't a people person and I never told my mom about friends because I never had real friends, I was a freak and I liked it better to be on my own and get lost in a book.

I sighed as it was 7:30pm; I was bored. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw, I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing until I noticed I was drawing Edward. It was a picture of his face in profile and I sighed.

"My guardian angel that doesn't want me" I said to myself and I looked at the picture I drew, he looked so lifeless.

I signed it with 'my angel', I picked it up and folded it and then I placed it in my diary. If someone found it I would be screwed, I would be even more screwed if Alice found out I knew she didn't age.

I had a little time left before I really needed to go to sleep so I googled 'cold one Quileute legend' and I read trough numerous sites. Vampires and people descend from wolves?

I shut down my laptop and went to bed, tomorrow would be another day in the hospital of Forks.

*Start of the dream*

_I was in the forest all alone; I couldn't hear a thing except my breathing and my own heartbeat.  
"Angel?" why wasn't he here, he always visited me in my dreams. But I heard nothing, noting but my footsteps in the muddy pathway, the sloshing sound was loud and I tried to find my angel.  
"Angel where are you?" I asked as I saw a clearing in the forest ahead of me.  
"Angel?" I asked as I ran into the clearing, what I saw took my breath away! It was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. But then I spotted a sheet of paper lying on the damp forest floor.  
I reached for it and my eyes filled with tears 'I don't want you' was written on the paper, but what was even worse to read was the truth about who my angel was. 'I don't want you. Your angel Edward' I sobbed as I fell on my knees.  
"Please Edward I need you! Why don't you want me?"I could only whisper those mast words.  
"Edward" I sighed "my angel" I got up and started to run again "please don't leave me!" then I heard a branch snap behind me and I turned around.  
"Angel?" no answer. "Edward?" I walked towards the sound and a giant russet colored wolf appeared and he looked straight at me.  
I looked at the wolf as he walked towards me, his muzzle pressed against my back showing me away from my angel. "No! Angel!" I screamed as I turned around and looked over the wolves head, and then I saw him. Edward was circled by wolves, a black one, a gray one and a silver one. They all growled at my angel, he was crouched and his golden eyes locked with mine.  
"Edward!" I screamed as the wolves pounced towards him "Noooo! Edward" I screamed as the russet wolf pulled me away from my angel. "Bella keep fighting my angel"_

_*End of the dream*_

I woke up and I felt I was soaked in my own sweat; the dream slowly came back to me. I brushed my hand trough my hair and looked at my window, it was opened again. I got up and walked towards my window. I could faintly smell that heavenly scent lingering around, like he was close. "Edward?" I whispered as I closed the window.

I went to my desk and my diary was opened, Edward's drawing was lying on top of it.

Somebody had been in my room and that somebody was Edward.

I was going to ask if the legends were true and I was going to demand an explanation from Carlisle. His son had been in my room which was impossible for a human; I would also tell him that Alice was my babysitter when I was six.

I glanced at my clock 5.30am; great, now I couldn't go to sleep again.  
I went downstairs and grabbed some eggs; I needed it after that weird dream.  
Why was I having strange dreams since I came here, first the wolf then Edward. What did they mean?

I cooked the eggs and when I putted them on my plate the doorbell rang and I heard knocks on the door. Who was visiting on this early hour?

"I'm coming" I shouted as I placed my plate on the table and I went to the door.

I was still wearing my dad's old shirt where I slept in, but tell me, who visits someone at 5:36am?

I opened the door and Alice was glaring at me.

"Alice? What the fuck are you doing here at this hour?" I said as I walked back into my house, letting her inside.

"Bella, how can you think that Edward doesn't want you?" huh? How did she know that?

"What?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes. Shit, I had been talking in my sleep again! "He was in my room? What is he a fucking stalker?" I didn't know where that anger came from.

Alice looked at me with a puzzled expression "I know that you are the same Alice Brandon that was my babysitter when I was 6, but now you are Alice Cullen! You don't age, you're eye color is one of the most unnatural color I have ever seen! You come here in the middle of the night knowing that I'm awake and that I had those thoughts! You're skin is as cold as ice! And when I looked on the internet I found out what you are!" my anger was fading as I shouted it off.

She looked at me "You remembered me?" she asked, her voice was sounding like someone who had been crying for hours.

"Of course I remember you silly pixie! You're my best friend!" I hugged her and I felt how she stiffened shortly before wrapping her arms around me.

"And I trust you that you won't bite me" I said as I chuckled "I don't mind that you're a vampire or any of your family"

She tensed when I said the word vampire and she looked at me "How in the world did you figure that out?" she looked me in the eyes and I smiled at her.

"First there is my freakish brain and I sort of got the word 'cold one' out of Jake." I said as I looked at my feet, knowing Alice probably hated him.

"From that dog?" she shouted and my head snapped up again.

"Yup thanks to the Bella-charm" I said as I walked towards my plate with food "And he doesn't know I understood the word he mumbled" I said as I looked at her "you were the one that thought me to get help by men didn't you!" I smiled at her and started to eat my now cold eggs.

"But why do you think Edward doesn't want you Bella? You have no idea how much it hurt him!" There was the good-mood-killer.

"He fucking ignored me when he came out of Carlisle's office! He looked at me when I dropped some files and then he was suddenly gone! The least he could do was saying hi, but no he ignored me!" I got up and threw the chair aside "I've been dreaming about him every fucking day! I hear his lullaby in my head every hour; I hear his voice in my head! And he just ignores me the first time he sees me! How do you think that made me feel huh? Did you even consider my feelings?"

I was fuming and I glanced at my clock "Need to get ready" I shouted as I ran upstairs, I felt Alice's eyes on me and I felt tears coming. Shit!

I locked my bedroom door and I seated myself on my bed, the anger was quickly replaced by sadness. I had never felt so lonely. I sobbed with my head in my hands.

"Bella?" a far too familiar voice asked from behind me, the door was still locked.


	3. The plan

"Alice no fair! You can't use my window! I need some time alone." My voice cracked when I looked up at her. I wiped away my tears and looked at her.

"Bella, don't cry! He wanted to help you but he was too angry at Carlisle because he forbade Edward to talk to you. I keep having these" she took a breath and walked towards me.

"Visions I know Ally, I found out when you told me that my mom had blonde hair but she had brown hair, the next moment she comes in with blonde hair and then I found out you had a gift. I've always been observant. But I need to go to work or Carlisle will kick my ass!" I said chuckling.

"Do you watch or read 'the vampire diaries'?" I look at Alice as she opened the door to my closet. She squealed as she grabbed my midnight blue shirt and black jeans that I bought in a wonderful boutique in New York.

'Yeah I watch the series, but what has this have to do with you or the squeal?" I said as I grabbed the clothes "and don't touch them, they cost a fortune! I found them in a wonderful boutique" before I could continue my sentence she smiled at me.

"A boutique called 'Perfection', It's mine!" she squealed.

"Geez Ally, if you keep squealing like that I'm going to end up deaf!" but then her words sank in "No fucking way! 'Perfection' is yours? But it's from a Whitlock, not Cullen?" I said as I dressed.

"Jasper Whitlock is my man" I smiled at her as I went to the bathroom to braid my hair.

I grabbed a blue rubber band and putted it in my hair. "So why did you ask about the vampire diaries?" I asked as I started to brush my teeth.

"Edward is like Stefan, he thinks kind of the same way. He wants to be close to you but he thinks he can't control his thirst around u. He's draw to you but he thinks it's better to stay away from you! He wants you to get a normal life but he doesn't want to see you with another guy. Should I go on?" Alice said as I rinse my mouth.

"I get it Ally!" I said as I wiped my mouth with a towel and sprayed my neck with my freesia perfume.

"I know the perfect way to gain his attention Alice, but I'm not going to tell you!" she glared at me.

"I want to know!" she said, stumping her foot down as a 5 year old.

"You will see Alice!" I smiled at her and looked her in the eyes "I'm going to work Alice, see you later?" I said as I hugged her, feeling how she breathed in. "You know I missed you so damn much Ally!" I released her and I went to my car.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my black leather heels and black leather purse.  
"Now you need to get out of my house girly" I said as I grabbed my keys and opened the door.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked as Alice skidded to a stop behind me.

"I wanted to see you Bells but I guess you rather hang around with that leach" I heard how Alice snarled and I went to stand in front of Jake.

"Alice is my friend, Black! I don't care who's a vampire and who's a shapeshifter! And if you won't be nice to my friends I suggest you leave Black" I spit at him with as much venom in my tone as I could, glaring at him as his expression went too shocked. "Bye Ally! Call me okay?" I said as I waved at her, Jake was trembling and I pressed my hand on his arm.

"Jake relax, she won't hurt me." I leaned closer and smiled at him "and I can take care of myself Jake, I don't need a guard dog or should I say guard wolf." I winked at him as his mouth was agape and I got in my truck.

"You're the one that told me about the 'cold one' and the Quileute tribe" I started my car and drove towards the hospital.

I smiled as I parked at the hospital, Edward was talking to Angela and I knew he could smell Jake on me. I had noticed how Alice had wrinkled my nose.

I walked inside "Hey Angela" I said as I smiled at her and then I smiled at Edward. He wrinkled his nose and he looked me in the eyes. Angela introduced us and I my smile widened as Edward looked up and down my body. "Nice to meet you Edward" I almost purred his name and then I bit my lip.

His eyes immediately lingered on my lips but his brow was still furrowed. "Angela can you do me a favor?" I said as I turned my body towards her, my heartbeat picked up as I felt how Edward's eyes were trailing over my body.

"Yeah what do you need Bella?" she asked, I smirked. This is going to work like a charm.

"Could you give me the address of Jacob Black?" I saw how Edward tensed at the corner of my eye "I want to give him a surprised visit, he has been very nice to me by giving me that truck." Please Angela, ask something about me and Jake.

"Jacob Black from la Push? That buff guy?" oh thanks Angela.

I nodded "Yeah he is nice to look at and I think he likes me" I said as cheerful as I could, I could see how Edward was fuming as he walked passed me. He bushed his arm against my back and I gasped as I felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins. I shivered and then I looked at Edward when he walked out of the door.

"Wow who bit him?" I said as I smiled at Angela as she handed me Jake's address.

Angela shrugged "He kept asking me questions about you and now he doesn't even look at you. And he got real angry when you talked about Jacob." I smiled at Angela.

"I know" I said as I shrugged and dressed to get working.

"Morning Carlisle" I said as I smiled at him, he looked up from his paper and looked at me.

"You're awfully cheerful today Bella." I smiled at him.

"Alice visited me; she's so much fun to be around!" I said as my smiled widened "and I saw Edward" I sighed as his name rolled from my lips.

"That's nice to hear, so what do you think about my son?" oh now he was paying attention, he was probably asking about him for Edward's benefit.

I shrugged "He's attractive but everyone can see that, but he seemed rude! He didn't even talk to me; he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I'm sorry Carlisle but he kept ogling me, it made me uncomfortable."

He smiled apologetic at me, my plan was working. I grabbed my schedule and I cut my finger.

"Paper cut, sorry" I said as I popped my finger in my mouth, sucking it until the bleeding stopped.

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" I shrugged.

"I guess I am." Could I tell him that I knew what he was?

I squealed as noticed I would be working with some kids today. I smiled and I want towards my first child, Elisabeth. She was a 5 year old with 3th degree burns in her face. It happened after a car crash and she had lost her mommy.

"Hi Elisabeth, my name is Bella." I said as I smiled at the little girl. "Is it okay I call you Lizzy? You seem like a Lizzy to me." I said as I bended so I would be at eyelevel with Elisabeth. "I'm not going to hurt you Lizzy, because I know burns hurt." I showed her my belly "Do you see this scar? This happened when I was in a car crash when I was six. My daddy died in that crash, I still miss him but I know that he is in heaven and that he is looking at me right now." I smiled at her as I saw how she responded to my story.

I started to treat her wounds.

"Do you think my mommy is in heaven?" she asked and I looked her in the eye. While I placed my hand on her heart I looked at her.

"I would even bet that she is an angel now. She's right here in your heart. She will be with you every second; I believe she is your own angel now. You and your daddy's angel." I had told her the exact story that got when they told me about my father.

"All done Lizzy, let's go back to your daddy okay?" I held out my hand as she grabbed it.

She smiled and ran to her father "Daddy, mommy is our gaudia ange" she said as he picked her up in a hug. I smiled and winked at the man and then I went to the intensive care, I was supposed to entertain the children there.

I opened the door to the children's section and I smiled widely, there was only one little boy.

"Hi I'm Bella!" I said but he didn't respond, I tried to get his attention but he ignored me, then I read his card. Asperger syndrome it said, I sighed and then I saw the keyboard next to his bed.

"Do you play the piano?" I asked as I pointed at the keyboard, he just nodded.

"I used to play when I lived in Jacksonville" I said as I smiled, he looked up at me. "Do you want to play something for me?" I asked and I saw how he smiled weakly.

Then he started to play 'Moonlight sonata in D-minor'.

I listened at how he played and when he was done I smiled "That was wonderful 'Moonlight Sonata in D-minor'" I said and he nodded again.

"My favorite of famous people is 'Claire the Lune from Debussy'" I checked the hour and I noticed it was time to go back to Carlisle "I would love to hear you play some more but I need to go. Bye" I said as I waved at the little boy, he waved back and then I turned around and I gasped as I saw Edward leaning against the door.

I glared at him and his face went into shock. "What are you a stalker now?" I spit at him and his mouth opened.

"Bella I'm not good for you" he said, his voice was velvety silk. I wanted to hear him talk some more and then I started to laugh.

"Edward I know what you are and I don't care, Alice is still my best friend and I never forgot my" I looked down "angel's voice humming my lullaby" I looked up and smiled as I walked passed him. I heard him gasp. Then I hummed the song that stayed in my mind for all these years and slowly walked towards Carlisle's office.

Alice was right, he was just like Stefan from the vampire diaries, and he even was a vampire. But he thought he wasn't good for me and that he was a danger to me. Silly boy!

I knocked on Carlisle's door and he asked me to wait so I seated myself on one off the chairs in the hallway. At that moment my phone buzzed, I grabbed the phone and looked at the message.

I had gotten a text from Alice; I don't know what you did with my brother but its working! Way to go Bella! Xxx Alice xxX.

I replied; Two words: Jealousy and unreachable! B.

Carlisle stepped out of the office and gestured me to come inside.

"Bella can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked as we seated ourselves down.

"Sure thing Doctor Cullen." Shit it was hard not to say Carlisle.

"You can call me Carlisle Bella." I smiled at him.

"So what do you want to talk about Carlisle?" I asked as I looked up at him. His eyes ware darker and the purple circles were darker than usual. "Why are your eyes so dark?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes. His hand ruffled trough his hair and I smiled, wondering if Edward did that to.

"There is nothing you don't notice, is there?" he said as he looked at me again.

"Maybe there is but I haven't found it yet. Carlisle I know what you are thanks to Alice being my babysitter when I was six, Edwards voice that was talking to me after the accident and Jake muttered 'Clod one'. I never believed in the supernatural until I saw how my friend Leticia moved objects by telling some sort of spell, she was a witch. I said was because she was killed by a vampire, they found her body drained off blood and there was ash at the scene of the crime. She told me about vampires and she told me that they were looking for her because they knew about her, I never believed her until I came here and saw Alice." I took a breath as I smiled at Carlisle.

"I know I have to keep it a secret and no-one will find out about what I know. Leticia couldn't cast a spell on me and she thought I had some kind of shield around me." Carlisle gasped.

"Yes that makes sense! You block the powers from your mind, that's why Edward can't read your mind!" he said as he got up and smiled at me.

"Wait a second, Alice sees the future, Edward can read minds, Jacob is a shifter and am I forgetting something?" I said as I got up and kept my eyes on Carlisle.

"Jasper can control the emotions around him!" I started laughing

"Great I'm drawn to supernatural creatures!" I said as I bit my lip. "And you have a super good control, how else can you work with blood?" I smiled at him.

"Maybe or it's the centuries of practice. So you're not going to run away screaming?"

I smirked "Nope, thanks to you guys I feel normal!" Carlisle started to laugh. I laughed with him and then I pushed back the laughs "No really, it seems like I fit in with you guys, like I belong there. You probably think I'm crazy now." I said as Carlisle composed himself.

"But I mean it, it's like I'm born to be with you guys." His laughter faded and he looked me straight in the eye. "And I don't know what it is but I can feel where Edward is, I know he's standing outside the door. I feel this pull towards him and that scares me a bit."

"We'll figure things out. And you can really feel him?" he asked confused.

I nodded "and it scares the hell out of me" I said as I walked towards the door "I'm going to the lab okay. So when is the charity raise for the hospital?"

"This Saturday at 8pm Bella" I smiled and walked out of the door.

"Hi Edward!" I said cheerfully as I walked passed him.

"Bella" he said as he bowed slightly, oh could he be even more perfect?

I rolled my eyes as I turned around; my plan was working like a charm. The work in the lab went well, I did some of the boring blood typing and sooner than I expected it, my shift was over.

I walked towards my car and I drove to Port-Angeles, I needed some groceries. When I putted the groceries in my truck I could feel someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder but saw nothing, it was twilight and I needed to go to this bookstore to get some new reading material. I locked the door and went on my way to the bookstore.

When I turned around the corner I was looking at James, the guy that died when I was in high school. His eyes were a bloody-red and I instantly knew what he was. A vampire!

Shit! I turned back and ran to my car; I opened the door and locked it. Then I saw how his look focused on my face and I paled. I pushed my car to its limits, hoping I could drive away from that psycho. He had always had this obsession with me when I was a human.


	4. Lucky Escape?

I drove as fast as I could while I buckled my seatbelt; I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from that psycho James. He always stalked me in school and he was obsessed with me, after his death the cops found out that he had pictures of me while I was dressing in my room or walking around in the house. He was a stalker and I was happy when I heard he was death, but now he was a fucking vampire!

"Come on you piece of shit! Faster" I mumbled to my car, it couldn't drive fast enough, I could only hope that James hadn't seen me.

Then I saw someone standing in the middle of the road, that dirty blonde hair. Fuck! I tried to avoid him but I knew it was useless; he had vampire-speed after all. I putted my foot down on the break but it was too late, I collided with James, I got throw to the front and I felt how the seatbelt pushed all the air out of my lungs I let out'oomph'. In the next moment my head was slapped against the glass window behind me. I screamed in pain.

I heard a maniacal laugh as my vision turned black, first there were the black clouds around the ends of my vision then it slowly went to a full darkness. I felt how I was pulled out of my truck by cold hands, I felt them around my waist and then I was slammed against something solid.

My vision slowly returned and every bone in my body hurt, I had a major headache and I opened my eyes. I saw a blur of green and it felt like I was gliding on ice, then I saw on what I was slammed I was pressed against James his chest. I couldn't move because he was holding me in an iron grip. I could feel how he was bruising me by holding me immobile.

I moved my head so I could look at James, his face had changed to a manlier one but he still freaked me out. I couldn't speak, I was speechless and confused. How could this be happening to me? Was I some kind of monster/danger magnet?

He looked down and smiled at me, I glared at him. "Isabella you're even more beautiful then when you were 16. I never forgot about you, sweetie." His voice was deeper then it usually was but it still had the same effect, I had goosebumbs all over my body and I felt like I was going to puke any minute. "I'm so happy that I finally found u! Now we can be together forever." He looked me in the eyes and I paled even more.

"You sick bastard! You ruined my life, you pathetic stalker! It's not because you're some vampire now that you can convince me to be with you! You're a fucking freak!" I shouted as his expression changed to anger.

"You ungrateful bitch!" he shouted as he threw me against a wall, I was in a room without any furniture, possible in the middle of nowhere. My head collided with the wall and I screamed in pain, James just smiled at me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Isabella" he said as he walked towards me in a human pace.

"Why are you doing this James? Why me?" I asked in a weak voice, I slowly stood up as I kept my eyes on James. He tilted his head to the side and he checked me out.

"Why am I doing this? Well that is easy sweetie, because I can!" he chuckled and then he was right next to me, holding my arm while using too much pressure, causing my arm to break. I screamed on the top of my lungs in pain as I looked up at him. "And I've always had a thing for you, Izzy. You were always so -how can I say this- interesting."

I felt how tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. "Well I never wanted you! You're the most irritating and sickening person in the universe! I hate you!" I shouted at him as he pushed me against the wall, holding my hands above my head with one hand.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry Izzy." I couldn't move and I looked away from him "and you smell even better now. You smell mouthwatering, I can't wait to taste your delicious blood" he hummed as he licked his lips. "But first we are going to have some fun Izzy"

I winced in pain as my broken arm sent jabs of pain every time I breathed; I was panting and clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't scream. "F f fun?" I stammered as I looked at the door of the room.

He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes, he wiped away my tears and then he leaned closes his lips almost touched mine. "I'm going to show you how I feel about you, sweetie. I'm going to show you what I can offer you." Then his lips attacked mine and I tried to move away but e held my face in an iron grip. His lips pressed forcefully against mine as I closed my mouth and held still, tears were streaming down my face as I started to sob without a noise.

He licked my bottom lip before he pulled away "mmm, you taste so good Izzy" I closed my eyes and pictured Edward, knowing I would die in here after James had raped me. "I'm so sorry Edward" I mumbled.

James slapped me in my face and then he ripped off my shirt. "Please James don't! Please!" I screamed and kicked trying to get away.

"Izzy, I know you will like it" he said as he ripped off my jeans. I shivered because of the cold as I looked at James, pleading with my eyes to stop.

"Please James, don't do aaarrrggh" I screamed as he grabbed my left breast, he squeezed it so hard that it hurt. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, trying to move away from his touch.

Then he pulled down my panties, I gasped as he pushed my legs open with his knee. "You're so beautiful" he whispered in my ear before he took my earlobe in his mouth, sucking it while he moaned.

I knew what was going to happen; I closed my eyes not wanting to see him when he deflowered me. I was a 27 year old virgin and I never minded it, I was glad I had saved it so I could give it to Edward. But now James was going to steal it from me and I wasn't even sure if I was going to live through it.

Then I felt something wet in my neck and I knew he was licking my neck, tasting me. I felt how he traced the artery there and then it was gone. And I fell to the floor, I screamed in pain as I landed on my arm.

Then I opened my eyes and I saw how Edward was fighting James, pulling him away from me. I heard them snarling and shouting but the only thing I could think was 'I need to get out of here'.

I tried to get up but I couldn't put any weight on my broken arm, after a few tries I could stand and I ran towards the door. The snarls and hisses were getting louder and then I looked over my shoulder, Edward and James were blurs of speed, I stumbled and instinctively I used my hands to break the fall.

I hissed in pain as I fell on my broken arm, I turned and held my broken arm to my chest. Then I smelled the rust and salt and then I saw a gash in my arm. Great I was bleeding in room with 2 vampires! I blinked and suddenly Alice was crouching in front of me snarling.

"Jasper don't you even dare to touch her!" I swallowed as looked at Jasper, his look was ravenous and pained at the same time, and his eyes were black. Thirst, my breathing was labored and I was terrified.

Then I heard a bang and Alice was gone, Jasper was standing in front of me and I looked into his black eyes. I swallowed as he grabbed me, he forced my head to the side and I felt how he breathed on my neck. But then he was gone again and I smelled fire, I looked at the fire and I saw Rosalie, Carlisle had told me about her.

I looked at my arm which was still bleeding, it was like I was living in a fog, and everything was blurry and looked like it was moving. Emmett dragged Jasper outside when Carlisle came in.

"Bella?"I looked up but I couldn't make a sound, I was naked in front of every member of the Cullens.

I tried to cover myself when I heard a snarl.

"Carlisle step aside please" I looked at the voice and I saw that Rosalie took off her jacked. She slowly came towards me. She looked me in the eyes and helped me put on the jacket, covering me up.

"Thanks" I mouthed at Rosalie.

"No problem Bella and don't worry about that fucking bastard I took care of it" she pointed at the flames as I showed Carlisle my broken arm and the gash on my other arm.

"This is going to hurt because I have nothing to lessen the pain Bella" I rolled my eyes at him. I clenched my teeth together as he stitched me up, I just looked at him.

"Edward?"I mumbled as I noticed he wasn't there. It was the first thing I had said and I felt like I needed him.

"Bella I don't think it's wise for you to see him." I looked at Carlisle. Didn't he see how much I needed him? How much I was drawn to him? He made me feel safe!

"Edward." I said more firmly "I need Edward" my voice was trembling, the fear and confusing was consuming my every thought. I started to tremble and I instantly hummed my lullaby, it always comforted me when I felt bad.

"Edward" I said again as I felt I was slipping into the darkness like with the accident. I said his name over and over again and after a while he came to me.

"Bella!" I looked at him and tears where running down my face, he picked me up in bridal style laying my broken arm on my chest. "I was afraid I wouldn't be on time my angel. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this" I looked at him and laid my head against his chest.

"He would have found me anyway Edward, if it weren't for you I would be death or I would be like you" I breathed in his scent and sighed "He used to be my stalker in high school, he had pictures of me when I was walking around the house. He would appear out of nowhere, I was glad when I heard he was death. But then I saw him again I knew there was only a slim chance that I would survive. Why does the supernatural always find me?" I winced as my arm was stinging.

He laid me in the back of the jeep and my head was laying on his lap, his fingers brushed through the strands my hair. "What do you mean? Aren't we the first supernatural creatures you encountered?"I looked in his golden eyes which were darker than normal.

I shook my head "The first one was Leticia, she was a witch. I was immune to mind related spells, than she was killed and I found her. She was lying in her bedroom completely drained of blood with a wound in her neck, I found her diary and it talked about vampires, shifters and werewolves. So then I had a suspicion that those mythical creatures were real. When I turned 17 I met a friend named Cole, after years of friendship we went hiking. I was 26 when I saw him turn into a giant wolf; I've never seen him since that day. Then I came here to get a rest from the supernatural and I find u!" I smiled at Edward but his face was unreadable. "Edward what's wrong?"

"You saw a shifter change? And still you hang with that mutt Black?" Edward's tone was possessive and I could detect a hint of jealousy.

"Jake is nice to me and he's a friend. I don't care who is the shifter or vampire, Edward. And he keeps coming to me, the way he looks at me creeps me out. He looks like I'm the most important thing in the universe or something, like I'm more important than oxygen." Then I heard him growl softly, a possessive growl which made his chest vibrate. "Edward, I have no interest in him."

He smiled at me "We're at the hospital." His tone was slightly irritated.

He picked me up and brought me inside the hospital. "Oh my God Bella what happened?" I looked at Angela as she ran towards us.

"Angela don't worry it's just a broken bone" Edward smiled at her "I'll make sure she's okay Angela!" did he know what he did to woman when he smiled like that? With that he carried me into an examining room.

They checked my vitals and they wanted to use a rape kit, I knew James was a vampire so I declined. I told the nurse that Edward saved me right on time and that there was no need to use the rape kit. When they were done I was wearing a blue cask, great I was going to the hospital raise with a broken arm. I was glad that it wasn't a full arm cask and that I was able to move my arm.

I couldn't tell anyone what happened and I felt like I needed Edward to stay normal, I couldn't believe how much I craved his touch. I walked outside and I saw Edward sitting on a chair with his hands in his hair, he didn't even notice I was walking towards him.

"Edward?" I asked as I stood in front of him, he got up and he wrapped his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and then he leaned in whispering in my ear "I was so worried Bella."

"Don't be, he only broke my arm and bruised me Edward, when he was human he" tears welled up in my eyes "made sure that I couldn't get kids." He grabbed me tighter and he kissed my neck, I tilted my head to the side to give him more access. He licked my pulse point and I shuddered in a good way. Then he pulled away and he looked at my, my heart was thudding in my chest.

"Would u be my date to the charity raise for the hospital?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

He looked like he was having some internal struggle "Bella, if we date one thing is going to lead to another." He was putting on a pokerface and he was looking past me, like he was acting.

"Edward one thing already has led to another; it already started when I laid my eyes on you Edward. Don't you think it's a bit late to be worrying about killing me? I thrust you Edward, you're my angel" I grabbed his face so he would look me in the eyes.

"You shouldn't thrust me; I'm just trying to protect you. This can get out of control, I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me Bella" He was looking me straight in the eye, his eyes full of concern.

"I know you won't hurt me Edward and isn't losing control a bit the way it is supposed to be?" I looked at him, I knew my eyes where full of pain and love.

"Bella, this isn't some fairytale!" she said more sternly.

"Wow that's a surprise Edward! Life is nor fairytale, like I don't know that! I love you Edward." My voice was breaking and I stopped talking. I leaned closer to him, licking my lips showing him I wanted to kiss him.

"Bella, I'm not sure if I control myself when I kiss you. You could die because of me and I won't let that happen!"

"Edward, I don't care if I live or die as long you're with me Edward. As long as I'm in your arms I don't care whether I live or die." I was sounding like some novel from the 18th century.

"Bella I can't risk your life for my selfish needs. You deserve a normal and happy human life." He looked me in my eyes and then I looked at him, showing him I wouldn't lie about my next words.

"There is no such thing for me as a happy normal life Edward. I can't have kids so the only thing that can make me happy is you Edward."I looked him in the eyes but he looked away from me.

"I can't be with you Bella" Then he walked away from me.

I ran after him "Edward don't!" I shouted, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Please don't leave me Edward!" I was catching up with him, I was hoping there were humans outside or he would be gone.

I went to stand in front of him and I looked at him. "I love you, Edward. Please I need you" He looked down and sighed, looking me straight in the eye.

"I don't want you Isabella Swan." And with that he was gone. I could feel the tears sting in my eyes as I ran outside, I went straight to my house, sobbing while I ran.

How could he do that to me? Why did he kiss my neck and tell me that I was his angel? Why did he save me when he didn't want me?

My vision was blurred because of the tears as I ran across the street, I looked at my left and I saw two headlights speeding towards me. I didn't care what happened; I didn't need a life where there was no Edward in my life. I didn't want to be alone; I was tired to be alone.


	5. Blackness

I heard how the car slammed on his brakes and I saw how it came towards me with a high velocity. I was looking straight at it, the headlights where shining into my eyes. Then I knew I didn't want to die and I tried to jump away but I was too late, the car was going to hit me so I closed my eyes.

"BELLA!" someone shouted and then I felt how I was hit by something warm, it hit me at my side and I felt how something cold was slammed against my other side a little later. I felt how the heat started to wrap around me.

"Bella, what were you thinking loca?"I opened my eyes and I saw Jake was holding me and he was walking.

"Jake? What are you doing?" I asked as my arm itched, I looked at the blue cask and I started to cry.

"Bella shit! What happened?" he let me stand on my own two feet and I pressed myself against his warm chest. I was crying my eyes out as he rubbed soothing circles over my back.

I sniffled, and then I told him about James and what Edward had said to me. He held me close.

"Shush Bells; I'll take care of you okay? Please don't throw yourself in front of a car because some leech doesn't want you. Jeez Bella you scared the hell out of me" He guided me to my house.

"Jake can you wait outside so I can grab some clothes and come with you? I don't want to be alone tonight." I looked up at him; I knew my eyes were red and swollen and that the only thing I was wearing was Rosalie's long coat.

"Sure Bella, you can crash at my place for a while." I smiled weakly at him; the smile didn't reach my eyes. Jake brought me comfort, just like Cole had done until he had disappeared.

"Thanks Jake." I opened my door. And went straight to my bedroom, I saw my diary and I grabbed it. I had written to my angel in that book. My eyes started to sting but my sadness was quickly replaced by anger. I threw my book out of the window "How could I be so stupid, you fucking leech!"

I quickly packed my bags, grabbing the first clothes I could get my hands on. Then I grabbed some panties and bras. I grabbed a big gray sweater a gray shirt and black jeans and underwear; I clothed myself and threw the coat aside.

"Why Edward?" I muttered to myself as I closed the door and went back downstairs to Jake. I wiped away my tears, why did it hurt so much? Alice said my plan was working, why would she say that if Edward didn't love me? Did he love me so much that he thought he was too dangerous to be around me? Did he think I was safer when he wasn't around?

I had to stop thinking like that! I opened my front door and walked towards Jake. "Let's get out of here." I said while my voice was breaking.

"Follow me Bells." He wrapped his arm around and he started to walk toward his car, when he suddenly tensed up and started to tremble.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him. He was trembling badly so I stepped away. "Jake relax, you don't want to phase here, and there are people around." He looked at me and started to control his breathing.

"Jake concentrate on me and nothing else okay?"He looked me in the eyes and his trembling lessened. "Jake you're doing very well, look at me. Concentrate on my voi" I stopped when I saw Alice running towards us.

"Bella! It's Edward he thinks you're death!" I looked at her.

"What?"I grabbed my phone "Alice give me his number, he has mine doesn't he?" Alice nodded and told me his number.

I called it but there was no answer. "Fuck!" I called it again and again, after five times I heard someone breathing. "Edward? Is that you? It's Bella I'm not death, Jake saved me!"

"Bella?"I heard Edward ask.

"Yes it's me Edward, please don't do anything stupid. I'm alive and I'm coping."I said fighting against the tears.

"But Alice said she saw a car speeding towards you and then there was blackness" he said, his voice was cracking when he said that, when he thought I was gone.

"That would be Jake saving me, Edward you don't endanger me. I'm safer around the so-called monster. I attract danger; you make sure I'm safe. And if there were no vampires or shifters I wouldn't be alive right now, I would have died when I was 6 or 16 or 18 or 20 or 23 or 26 or 27 or a few minutes ago. So don't give me the crap of being too dangerous Edward!" I was shouting in the pone and I noticed how Alice and Jake where laughing loudly.

"Bella It really is you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it's me Edward and you better get your ass down here before I end up killing myself." I was joking and Jake was crying because of his laughter.

"He's coming Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Alice you little cheating pixie, not fair with your premonitions!" Edward chuckled when I heard the engine of a car.

"Where were you going when you heard I was death?"I asked as I looked at Alice who stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"Don't force him to say it, he will tell you eventually" she whispered in my ear, I gasped as she was standing next to me in a blink of an eye.

"Shit Alice you scared me! A little warning would have been nice." I sneered at her. "Edward?"

"Bella" his voice was stained with an emotion that I didn't recognize. "I need some time to think, I need some time on my own." The pain in my chest got bigger again and my face fell.

"Oh sure Edward" I said my voice clearly sad and broken.

"Bella I'm sorry about what I said to you. You're not the one that isn't good enough I am! Bella you deserve a normal human life, a life without" I didn't let him finish.

"A normal life Edward? You must be fucking kidding me! My live is far from normal and I will never have a happy human life Edward. I can't have babies Edward! I'm infertile because of that douche James! And if you think for even one second that my life can be normal than you are sadly mistaken! I've always been surrounded by the supernatural and I'm not planning to change that Edward!" I saw how Jake stared openmouthed at me, o yeah big revelation about my body.

"Bella I'm not safe to be around." He answered in his soothing voice.

"So you're saying we shouldn't be around each other?" I heard how my voice was trembling as I fought back the tears.

"Bella I can't protect you from who I am." That was it!

"If you won't protect me I'm sure Jake will. Let's go Jake" I said as I hung up the phone, I was probably pissing a vampire off but I didn't care. If he could even think for one second that I was walking away, he was mistaken!

"Bella, I can't see past the wolves." Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alice but I need a break from the vampires and I'll make sure I'm alone once in a while and I'm still working with Carlisle. Meet me at my place Saturday, I need your help with picking a dress!" with that said and done I got into Jake's car.

"Jake you're squishing me here! Why do you buy a car as small as this?" I was joking already; it was my way of coping with sadness. Ignore it and push it to the back of your mind.

"First of all I didn't buy this car, I made it from scratch" his face was full of pride when he told me he made the car himself. What was it with guys and cars? "And second I wasn't counting on a passenger you know. But bells?"

I looked at him and his eyes seemed to soften "The pack knows about you and Leah couldn't wait to meet you." I looked at him confused.

"Wait there's a female shifter in your pack?" he scratched his head as we entered la Push.

"Yeah, Sam is our leader and I'm the beta of the pack. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth are the other pack members." I looked at him.

"No way! 8 wolves? That's awesome; Cole said there were legends of 2 wolves at a time but 8?" Jake looked at me and his brow furrowed.

"Cole is also a shifter; he changed in front of me because I got him mad. I saw how he changed into a horse sized white wolf and how he ran off. I haven't seen him since that night. Cole was my best friend for 9 years and I'm worried about him. He was all alone when he shifted, I tried to find him but I couldn't. Oh and my first best friend was Alice the vampire babysitter and my second friend was a witch." Jakes eyes got even bigger when he looked at me.

"Jake watch the road! You could probably step out off a wrecked car but I can't remember? It's not because I hang with witches, vampire and werewolves that I'm indestructible!" He drove towards a wooden home and then he parked his car. And he chuckled.

"Girl you're one strange girl you know that?" he asked as he got out of the car and grabbed my bags.

"Normal doesn't suit me Jake, way too boring!" I smiled at him as I got out of the car.

"Don't stare at Emily please, Sam doesn't like that." I looked at him confused as he opened the door.

"Bella this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. Everyone this is Bella." I smiled at everyone and then I went straight to Leah.

"How do you cope being in all those guys their heads?" She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Jacob I told you not too tell her the secrets, how did you get past the alpha command?" I giggled.

"Sorry Sam but Jake didn't tell me. I already knew about shifters, my best friend Cole sort of shifted right in front of me." They all stared at me openmouthed. "I have a scar on my right arm to prove it!" I rolled up my sleeve and showed them the small scar that was left.

When I looked around I saw Emily, her skin was flawless. Why did Jake ask me not to stare? Then she turned and I saw the 3 scars on the other half of her face.

"So you're the Wolf-girl?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"And you're the Vampire-girl?" she countered.

"Well actually I'm a Vampire-witch-shifter-girl." Everyone laughed.

We talked some more about the pack and I told them more about my friend and how he always reminded me of a loyal dog. Then I felt how my pull towards Edward intensified and so did the hole in my chest. I was getting tired and I glanced at my clock; 12pm.

"I think I better go home, it has been a rough day." I looked at Jake and his face fell.

"You can stay here you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think that's not a great idea, I'm sure Edward will come look for me. He go's all caveman on me! I would almost say he's like an overprotective dog but that would be rude to Edward and you guys!" They all started to laugh.

I liked the wolves; they were like a big family. Cole would have loved these guys and he would surely notice Leah.

"I'll give you a ride home Bella" Leah offered.

I thanked her; the ride to my house was silent. She dropped me off and I smiled at her "It was nice to meet you Leah; I would love to hang out with you again."

"Sure thing Bella!" she took off as I opened my front door. I could feel Edward was close and I sighed. Stupid overprotective fool. I went straight to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. My door was slightly open, but I was home alone so I didn't care.

I let the warm jets relax my body, I turned on the massaging jets and I moaned softly as I felt how my muscles relax. I started to wash my body, trying to clear my head. I hated the plastic bag that was tied to my left arm, but the cask had to stay dry. I managed to wash my hair with one hand but I couldn't apply conditioner, which sucked. My hair would be a horrible mess in the morning.

As fast as I could I got out of the shower and toweled myself dry. I forgot my sleeping shirt so I wrapped the towel around my body and walked towards my bedroom. I looked at my closed bedroom window. _Was Edward watching?_ I shivered at that thought and I felt how my core got warmer.

Great I got turned on by thinking Edward was a peeping pervert. I opened my closet and grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt, a gray shirt to be exact. God Alice and her stupid fashion rules, I could only sleep in matching outfits now. I walked to my mirror and dropped the towel. I was wearing a black panty. I looked at my chest, I had an average size and I had pink nipples. I looked plain in every way but I wasn't plain and guys seemed to find me attractive.

I shook my head and dress myself before I went to my window and looked outside. It was a full moon and everything was covered in a silver blanket, I smiled and then I laid myself down n my bed under the covers.

I quickly drifted off to sleep.

*start Dream*

_I was wearing my ice blue dress for the hospital raise. I looked in the mirror, that dress was stunning to say the least. It looked like it came right out of the 18__th__ century; well the corset looked like it was from that time. The skirt of the dress was made of silk that was draped over my hips and went straight down. I smiled at myself as my hair was straight, I actually looked beautiful.  
I walked toward a light in the distance and I looked around.  
We were in a big open room decorated in gold and blue, it was stunning.  
When I walked inside, the place was filled with people and then I heard a scream.  
"ALICE!" I screamed as I walked towards the screaming.  
Then I saw Cole as a wolf and he had Alice's head between his jaws.  
"Cole don't!"I pleaded as I ran towards him "She's my friend, let her go Cole"  
He shook his head and I saw how he ripped Alice her head off.  
"ALICE! NOOOO!" I felt how tears welled up in my eyes. I looked down and to my horror I saw Edwards head, half of his face was bitten off and I grabbed some of his cupper tresses.  
I touched his lips and then it sunk in, Cole had killed the love of my life and my best friend.  
"Edward!" I screamed in despair, sobbing uncontrollably as I fell on my knees. "Edward" I kept repeating his name over and over when Cole growled.  
"You bastard! You fucking mutt!"I screamed at Cole as he backed off. I grabbed both of the bodies and sobbed "Alice I'm so sorry. Edw." I couldn't even finish his name. I was sobbing as I felt how the hole in my chest grew and kept growing.  
When I looked up, I saw Cole in his human form. He was grabbing the pieces of Alice and Edward and threw them in a fire.  
"Those are my friends Cole! You killed them!" he turned around and glared at me.  
"Friends Izzy? Those are leeches, parasites!" He trembled and I knew he was going to shift.  
"Yes and I loved him! You killed Edward! You fucking killed him! You're nothing but a stinking mutt to me! I hate you!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as he shifted and leaped at me.  
"Edward I love" I was to slow and I felt how I was pushed against the floor with a snarling wolf on top of me, his paw pressing against my chest. I couldn't breathe._

_Blackness_

_*end of dream*_

My eyes fluttered opened and I was breathing heavily. I looked around my room and I saw my window was opened. I glanced at my alarm clock ; 10am. I slept longer then I thought, I ate in autopilot reliving the dream in my head. I shuddered, Cole had killed Alice and Edward in that dream. He wouldn't do that would he?

I looked at the day Friday 12 September, tomorrow was the dance and my birthday. I hated my birthday, something bad was going to happen tomorrow. Something happened every single birthday.

I got pulled out of my mussing by the ringing of my doorbell.

I got up and walked towards the door, I was still wearing the gray sleeping attire as I opened the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"I asked as I hugged my mother, I really needed her hug. I looked like a mess and I was feeling like a mess to. All because of one guy, Edward.


	6. Surprise Visit

"Bella, me and Phil came here for your birthday." I smiled at Phil and went back inside.

"This is my cozy home in Forks." I said as I didn't even try to smile. Renee looked at me and I knew what she was going to ask.

"Mom I'm fine, just another nightmare. You know the doctors told you that my dreams felt real even after I woke up right!" she nodded "I dreamed of Cole and he took my best friends here away from me."

"You found friends here in Forks?" she asked excitedly. I only had two real friends when I was younger.

"Yes mom. Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah and Edward." I smiled when I said Edward's name. "I really like it here mom! I feel so" I sighed and smiled widely at my mother "normal here. It's wonderful. My boss Dr. Carlisle Cullen is so nice and he's great looking for an old guy. I mean the guy is only in his forties and he looks like a movie star. He has three kids, Edward I think he's 29 or something and Emmett the big grizzly. Really mom that guy is huge, he's with Rosalie. Rosalie is a stunning strawberry blonde. Oh and his daughter is my best friend, her name is Alice, she looks like a cute pixie and she knows everything about fashion! She's only 19 but she acts older, like me when I was 19 you know. She's with Jasper, I don't really know the guy but he scares me a bit. I think he had some rough past or something. Jake is from the reservation here and he's a nice guy and I met Leah through Jake." My mom was staring at me openmouthed and I smiled sheepishly.

"So when is the wedding Phil?" I asked as I looked at my mother's ring.

"We were hoping to get married the 12th of June next year." I smiled at my mother and I stated to laugh.

"Mom, why are you so chocked? I knew about Phil plans to ask you for 3 years now!" She smiled at me.

"Bella it's so good to see you happy again! After James you were never the same." My face fell and I ran to my bedroom.

"Stop reminding me that I can't have kids' mom!" I shouted at her, the anger I had felt towards Edward was filling my system. "I don't want to be reminded of it every single day! I hate what that asshole did to me! I can smile after all those years and you just remind me of my fucked up body! I don't even feel like a real woman! I'm a fucking freak of nature!" I threw the books out of the shelves and I heard how my mother apologized.

I fell to the floor and I sobbed in my own hands, I was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions since I came here in Forks. "Just leave me alone." I said loud enough for my mother to hear.

I was a sucker with emotions, I didn't want people to see my mental breakdowns, and I didn't like feeling weak. I was hurting my mom by being such a loner but I couldn't help it, the only person I could really trust was me.

"Bella?"I turned to look at the voice and I saw how Edward was standing in my room. The window was opened; Edward had come through the window. I got up and threw myself in his arms "I'm so glad your okay." I didn't look up; I didn't want to see the confusion on his face.

"Bella I can take care of myself. Are you okay?" I looked up into his golden eyes and I wiped my tears away. He lifted me and placed me on my bed and pulled me on his lap. I laid my head against his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I'm good now, I thought my nightmare meant that you wouldn't come back." he rubbed my back and I saw how he had stopped breathing. "It hurts to be away from you Edward, it scares me you know. I never felt something like this before, it's so hard to explain." My breathing returned to normal as I looked up and stared into his golden eyes.

"I know, it hurts and it's terrifying. Not once in my life I had this connection with someone. I'm afraid to hurt you Bella; all I want from you is to be happy." I smiled at him.

"You make me happy, Edward even though your mood swings are giving me a whiplash!" I grinned at him as I got of his lap.

"Bella, you're mother is really upset? She didn't mean to hurt you and you know I can't have kids either." I chuckled and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Maybe I should pay a surprise visit, to make up for our fight?" I looked at him totally confused as I grabbed black jeans, a white blouse and my black converses.

"What?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes, I saw how his eyes roamed over my body as he swallowed.

He cleared his throat "You can tell your mother we had some fight after a guy attacked you and broke your arm. I would tell your mother that I was acting inappropriate because I wanted you to be safe and we had a fight about going out when it's getting dark. I will tell her I pulled him of you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Now get out of my room, I need to get changed." I winked at him as I opened the window.

He jumped out and he sped off, he was probably getting his car. "Edward bring Alice or Rose with you okay?" I didn't know if he had heard me, I just had to wait and see.

I picked some red underwear and clothed myself; I did my hair in a messy ponytail. I headed downstairs; I had to apologize to my mother. I looked in the mirror, I actually looked better. My eyes were still a bit red and swollen but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mom, I'm sorry I just had this fight with Edward. I like him I mean I really like him and we had a fight, that's why I'm so moody mom. I didn't mean to work it out on you." I hugged her and she held me tightly.

She looked down at me, her hair was brown with gray locks and she was a bit wrinklier when I saw her last. But she was 45 after all.

"It's okay sweetie. So what does Edward look like?" just at that my doorbell rang.

"Sorry got to get to the door mom." I walked toward the front door and opened it.

"Edward?" I was totally surprised when he was holding a bouquet of white roses. "Come in." I said as I accepted the flowers and blushed. "Thanks for the beautiful roses." I smelled the roses and led Edward inside. "Where's Alice or Rose?" I asked silently.

"Alice will be here in a minute I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." He held my hand in his and kissed the back of my hand, making me blush a bright red. I felt like a lady in the 18th century, with those beautiful dresses and carriages.

I walked into the living room with Edward behind me as I heard my mother gasp. I know any woman would gasp if they saw Edward in a tight gray shirt with black tight jeans that showed his ass perfectly. Oh yes Edward had a beautiful ass.

"Mom, Phil I would like you to meet Edward. Edward that's my mother Renee and that's my stepdad Phil." Edward behaved like a perfect gentleman. Giving Phil a perfect handshake first and then he went to my mother.

"Bella has the same smile as you have Miss Swan." I rolled my eyes as my mother clearly bought it.

"Please call me Renee Edward." Edward went to talk to Phil as my mother asked me if she could talk to me alone.

"Sure mom." I said as I putted the flowers in a vase and placed it on the dining table.

"Bella how long have you two know each other?" she asked in the hallway, I was surprised by the fire in her eyes.

"A couple of days. Why mom?" I asked as I looked her in the eye, looking for an answer.

"The connection between you two scares me a bit, you guys act like you have know each other for years. What happened?" wasn't there anything I could keep from my mother? Why was she so damn observant?

"Mom I need to tell you and Phil something, about how I got my broken arm." I was fidgeting and I walked back into the living room. "Edward can you tell them?" I asked as I walked towards him on the couch and seated myself next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"Are you sure Bella?" I nodded as my mother started to get nervous.  
"Bella told me she went to get her groceries and we were talking on the phone when she suddenly stopped talking. I looked at my display and saw that the connection wasn't lost, I called her name several times and I had a feeling something bad had happened. I was lucky that I was around because my mother forgot the butter so I drove to the shop as fast as I could. There I saw Bella's truck smashed against a tree. Bella was nowhere to be found so I started to look for her. Then I heard a plea and I recognized Bella's voice" Edward looked at me as he squeezed my hand.

Fuck! That guy was a good actor, it sounded like something that could really happen.

"Oh dear God!" my mother looked at me with pain evident in her eyes. I averted mine and snuggled closer to Edward. I might enjoy it for as long as it would take.

"I followed the sound of her voice and then I saw a man. He had pressed her against the wall and she," he swallowed and I knew what he was seeing. A vampire had pressed me against the wall and I was sobbing and almost naked. "She was only wearing some underwear. Then I acted on instinct only. I pulled the guy of her and he ran off, the only thing I remember was his long dirty blond hair. At that moment Rosalie had heard my shouting, I didn't even know I was calling that scum names and she gave Bella her coat. I brought her to my father because he is a doctor." He looked me in my eyes and smiled; I wiped away my tears and looked at my mother.

"I couldn't give a description of my attackers face, I kept seeing James mom. I relived that day and all those nightmares in seconds. After I told Edward what happened he got mad, he said it was dangerous for me to go outside when it was getting dark. He said I was a silly little girl and we had a fight. That's why I was so rude to your mom. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I looked at my mother and she looked angry.

"Bella goddammit! Will you stop feeling sorry for me! You were almost raped for crying out loud! You are way too selfless! And what were you thinking going out when it's dark! On your own!" I saw how Edward tensed and he got up and went to stand in front of me.

"Excuse me but this isn't the right time to be mad at your daughter! She was assaulted and you make it seem like it is her fault! I came here to apologize and you should apologize for your behavior" I saw how my mother's face fell and she took a step back. Who wouldn't step away from an angry vampire even though he was a super hot guy, with a great ass, kissable lips and his hair! Shit I had to stop thinking like that.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you but I just overreact when it involves assault." Seated himself down and I grabbed his hand, soothing him by rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. The cold didn't bother me; I even thought it was soothing and relaxing.

I saw how he started to relax and I turned my head to smile at him. I looked back at my mother and I knew she was thinking, she was probably wondering how it could be possible for me to be around Edward so easily.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I only want what's good for you." She said as she eyed Edward closely but his face didn't say a thing, his eyes were showing pain when my mother continued "I don't want to see you slip into a depression again, sweetie." I smiled at my mother and then I looked at Edward.

"I won't mom; I'm stronger now than when I was younger. And the depression wasn't because of the attack mom; it was because I heard I couldn't get any kids on my birthday. I know I'll turn 28 tomorrow but I don't want a party, I'm going to the hospital raise. They are raising money for the cancer research." I wanted to tell them more about my work when the doorbell rang.

"I'll let my sister in. Okay Bella?" I nodded and smiled at him as he went into the hallway.

"Bella, that boy has it bad for you. He's so cute when he go's all caveman around you." My mother was meddling again, he was in the next room and she couldn't even wait.

"Mom, we are just friends and I've only known the guy for a few days. Yes I like him mom but don't embarrass me okay?" I rolled my eyes as I heard Alice squeal.

"That's Alice" I said as she danced inside.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen!" my mother looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Renee, Bella's mom. You know you remind me of a babysitter of Bella when she was younger" I started to laugh.

"Mom what books are you reading? Something about time-traveling or something! You know you shouldn't be reading those books, they mess with your mind." My mom laughed with me and Alice winked at me.

"Yeah those novels mess with my mind. But you're not much better with those books from the 18th century. You're obsessed with that time." I felt how Edward was looking at me and I blushed.

"Mom I know that it's a small obsession of mine but I can't help it that Cole gave me that diary!" I looked at her as I was blushing bright red; I noticed how Edward was almost burning a hole at the side of my face. "I know I have several diaries of real people from that age, my dress for the bal tomorrow is even inspired by the 18th century. If I could pick a time where I would live, it would be the early eighteen hundreds." My mother just laughed as I got all defensive of my books.

"Bella, your mom just likes it when you get so defensive!" Phil suddenly said, he hadn't said a word since Alice came inside.

"Can I see that collection?" Alice suddenly chirped and I smiled.

"Sure, anyone else?" I asked as I looked up at Edward.

He squeezed my hand "I would love to Bella." I smiled at him and got the key to my little library. One room was completely filled with books. The bookcases where pressed against the wall and in the middle of the room there were two lounge chairs to read in.

Alice and Edward gasped as they went inside, I immediately went to a drawer and I smiled before I opened it. "In this drawer is my collection of one person in particular. He intrigued me and he played the piano and wrote down his music in this diary. I also cried when his parents died of the Spanish influenza. His name was"

"Nooo wait, Edward tell Bella your real name!" I noticed how Edward was looking at her intensely, like he was trying to figure thing out.

"My real name is Edward Anthony Masen and I lived in the" after those words everything went black. The last thing I noticed was that there was no pain when I fell.

"Bella?" I whimpered softly as I came back from the darkness, everything that happened slowly came seeping into my brain.

"Edward?" I asked as I opened my eyes slowly and smiled when I saw his face.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he helped me to sit up, then I noticed that I was sitting in his lap in a blink of an eye.

"I'm fine Edward, I knew I would faint sooner or later, you know forgetting to breathe and all." My voice was raspy as I looked up and smiled at Edward. "I can't believe you're Edward Masen!" I kept my voice hushed as I nuzzled against Edward's chest; it was weird how it seemed effortless to be around me now. "How come my scent doesn't bother you? What changed?"

He smiled at me as I blurted everything what came up in my mind. "I sort of got used to your scent, Bella"

"By sneaking into my room at night." He looked chocked that I knew that and I chuckled. "Your scent lingers on my pillows and my windows are opened after I closed them Edward. I actually like the thought of you watching over me." I gasped as he touched my cheek.

"Sorry, my hands are cold." He said as he helped me to stand up.

"It's not the cold Edward; I actually think it's soothing." I smiled up at him as he led me down the stairs.

"Alice told tem you fainted because you forgot to breathe when I tried to kiss you." I chuckled and blushed as he whispered those words in my ear while we descended the stairs.

"You must admit Edward that sounds like me." I whispered back, knowing he could hear me loud and clear.

He led me into the living room and I looked at my mother and Phil who were laughing with Alice.  
He kept his arm wrapped around my waist as my mother sighed in relief.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? You have to breathe Bella!" she was smiling widely, but I knew she was just happy to see me happy. I hadn't smiled in years, let alone talk to someone other than my family or Cole.

"I know mom." I said as Edward guided me to the couch and went to get Phil, Renee and me something to drink. Alice smiled at me and I glared at her.

"You created a monster now Alice" I muttered as I looked at my mom. "So did you get a dress for the bal? I mean that I would love it if you guys came!" Alice rolled her eyes and winked at me. Sure don't believe me Alice, but wait until she asks you about you're 'brother'.

"I can get something for your mother and Phil Bella!" Alice squealed as my mother nodded. "Thank u Lord!" she said when she bowed and my mother laughed at Alice her outburst.

"We should get going, we still need to check into the hotel Phil" my mother said before she told her goodbyes to everyone. My mother saved me for last "Edward is such a gentleman and I told you he likes you! And he's so cute"

I just stared at her openmouthed as she got outside and stepped into Phil's Ferrari. I waved at them as I got inside again "Thanks allot Alice! Now I'll have to deal with a meddling Renee, I'm in hell thanks to you!" I playfully glared at her as I got into the living room and spotted Alice on the couch.

Before I could even ask Alice answered my question "Edward is in your library".

"Annoying psychic pixie" I muttered as Alice huffed, I rolled my eyes at her and ran up the stairs.

I knocked on the door before I got inside, when I opened the door I saw how Edward held a photograph and he looked like he was sobbing without tears. I walked towards him, but it seemed that he didn't notice me.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked as I noticed which page of his diary was opened; the pages were he wrote about his mother after she died of Spanish influenza.

I felt how tears welled up in my eyes as I seated myself in front of Edward, I slowly placed my hand on his knee and I saw how he looked at me. He wiped away the fallen tears and looked me in the eyes.

He placed the photo back into his diary and he scooted closer to me, laying his head on my lap. I brushed my fingers through his cupper and bronze hair. It felt like silk as I brushed my fingers through his hair, I felt how he shook with the sobs. I had no idea what to say, words weren't good enough and being sorry only lead to pity. Edward didn't need pity, he needed comfort.

I just stayed silent and I started to massage his scalp, his shaking lessened. When my dad died, everyone was talking and all I could think was 'shut up, you don't know him', it was better to stay silent when you didn't know what had to be said.

"Just let it all out my angel." I whispered as I looked down at his handsome face. "It's okay to cry." I bended so could press a kiss on his cheek, when I heard a faint hum. When I pressed my lips against his cheek I noticed that the humming sound came from him. I didn't mention it and I didn't even know how long Edward was lying in my lap when my phone vibrated.


	7. Meeting Esme

Edward handed me the phone when he sat up, I looked at the display; Carlisle?

"Carlisle? Why are you calling? Did I forget I had to work today?" I saw how Edward had shifted on my lap and he was looking up at me.

"No Bella, I'm calling because Esme wanted to meet you! She wants you to come over for dinner."Carlisle stated.

"You guys eat?" I asked and I heard how Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"No, we don't but Esme insisted to invite you over. She wanted to use that kitchen for ages anyway, so what do you think of coming over?"I looked at Edward and he smiled and he nodded.

"Sure, I think Edward can give me a ride since my car was smashed against a tree." I said as Carlisle gasped.

"Edward is with you now?" I heard the suppressed anger I his tone.

"Listen to me Carlisle, I asked Edward to come and I know the risks! He won't hurt me! You might think that you know what is best but I think Edward can make his own decisions by now! And I don't care that you're my vampire boss, because I never been more alive until now. Before Edward I only lived for my mother! And if you think you can forbid Edward to see me, then you are sadly mistaken Mister Cullen!" I saw how Edward was staring at me openmouthed and I noticed it was silent on the other end of the phone. "Carlisle are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here; I was just a bit stunned by your protectiveness."I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Carlisle, have a nice day." I said those last words through clenched teeth. "Who does he think he is?" I asked as I looked Edward in his eyes, the pain was replaced by wonder and love.

"Don't answer that question. You seem to feel better now." I said as I placed mu phone back in my pocket, then I grabbed Edward's diary and I looked from him to the diary and back to him. "Do you want it back?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No you can keep it Bella and yes I do feel better! All because of you Bella." I smiled at him as he held me; I laid my head against his chest and sighed in contentment.

"Let's go downstairs before Alice sneaks into my room and tries to get a sneak peak of my dress." I said it loud enough so Alice would hear it.

"God damn you're good Bella!" she said as she walked inside the library.

"I know you Alice." I said as Edward let me go, I pouted when he stopped touching me and he chuckled.

"You're going to be the death of me Bella; you're too cute to be true Bella." I looked up at him and bit my lip as he wrapped his arm around my waist. His finger brushed over my lower lip, forcing me to release it from under my teeth. I looked up and smiled.

He leaned closer when Alice ruined everything. "You guys look so cute together but Bella is hungry! We need to go Edward!"

"I'm not" I wanted to say hungry when my stomach grumbled "stupid psychic! No fair!"

"It's a charm Bella!'" she said as she danced around the room.

"Let's go and visit your parents!" I said as I smiled at Edward but his face was composed. "Edward why are you worrying like that?" I asked as Alice smiled at me.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're a psychic to. But he's worrying about Jazz!" she said when Edward tensed.

"Edward I'm not bleeding like a pig now, so don't worry! And Alice I really hope you're wrong about me being a psychic. If my nightmare was a vision, I would totally go into a depression."

"What did you dream of Bella? Tell me because you were crying and calling our names."I sighed as I looked up at Edward.

"I was at the hospital raise wearing my dress, and then I heard a scream. I heard Alice scream, so I ran towards her screams and then I saw Cole in his wolf-form. And I saw how he ripped Alice her head off and then I saw" I was sobbing when I tried to talk, but I couldn't say another word. I wanted to and I looked at Alice.

Her eyes glazed over and I heard her gasp. "You saw Edward in pieces." I nodded.

"He grabbed some of the pieces and I saw how he threw them in a fire. I lost it and then I got mad and I woke up right before he killed me! If that is some kind of sick vision of the future then I don't want it! I don't want it to be real; I don't even want to dream about that kind of shit!" I placed Edward's diary in the drawer and closed it.

I wiped away my tears and chuckled softly "I'm crying because of some stupid dream were you guys get killed. I just can't stand the thought of you guys being away from me anymore! Alice you're like a sister to me and Edward I can't even explain the connection that we have with enough words. Promise me that you stay close to me tomorrow."

Edward and Alice looked at me utterly confused.

"Just until I'm sure Cole isn't coming to the dance."I looked at Alice who got real uncomfortable when her eyes glazed over again.

"Tomorrow just became black, something other than a Vampire or human is coming to the dance. This one time I hope it's one of the wolves of la Push but I doubt that." Alice said as I looked at her.

"Breathe Bella, we'll be fine." I took a breath and looked him in the eyes; I could see the confidence in them. "We need to discuss this with Carlisle!"

With those words said we went to the Cullen's home, Rosalie and Emmett were standing outside. I got out of the car and ran towards Rosalie.

"Bella?" she asked surprised as she saw me smiling and she hugged me "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Carlisle said that Esme invited me and Rose I'm good!" I smiled at her as her worried expression didn't fade.

"But what about? You know that bastard?"She was acting nervous. Why in the world would Rosalie be nervous about?

"James? Well last time was worse, he had beaten me up and then I spent my birthday in the hospital where I got terrible news! I heard that I couldn't get kids so I guess a broken bone isn't that bad and I liked watching him burn." Rose her expression suddenly was full of compassion.

I saw that she wanted to say something but she didn't have any words "its fine Rose, I've never been better! Actually I moved here because of my severe depression, all I ever wanted of my life was a baby and I can't have one." I cleared my throat as I felt the tears were stinging in my eyes again.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can't have any babies either!" I chuckled at Rose as I felt how Edward was staring. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"And you know I'm glad that bastard is ash! That stupid stalker deserved to die!" Rose nodded in approval.

"Babe I'm back!" I heard a booming voice behind me and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"What is it with you vampires? Geez can't you warn me when you get behind me?" I turned around at a laughing Emmett "I shouldn't laugh at me Emmett or I'll send the dogs after you!" I saw how Emmett tried to stay serious and then he erupted in laughter again.

"I mean it you know! Animals always listen to me!" I said as I walked back to Edward. "Hmm, I wonder why you don't listen then, Emmett."

Emmett turned around and looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

"Because you're a pig Emmett!" I shouted Rose erupted in laughter and suddenly everyone was staring at Rosalie.

"She's a keeper Eddie" Emmett said as he picked Rosalie up and kissed her passionately, I turned away and looked at Edward.

"I'm so glad I can't read minds right now! I don't even want to know what they are thinking right now." I heard a snarl coming for Rose and I heard a short laugh from Edward.

"Ah cut it out Rose!"I said as Edward led me towards their home, it was the first time I looked towards the house and I was awestruck. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

I just stared at it when Edward pulled me out of the daze. "Wow, this house is just" I tried to find word but I couldn't find any words. I didn't even notice it when a woman with caramel colored hair walked outside until she was standing right in front of me.

"You must be Bella! Edward told me so much about you!" My head snapped at her and I smiled at her.

"Your house is beautiful beyond words. And he told you about me?" She smiled as my eyes kept roaming around the house; it was a house you could only see in dreams.

"Yes he talks about you; in fact Bella is mentioned in all of his sentences lately." I expected a whiny mom from Edwards's lips but he just looked at me and smiled. I could almost picture a blush on his cheeks. "Let's get you inside Bella, I hope you like Mexican food."

"I love Mexican food Es" I stopped mid sentence as we walked inside. I couldn't believe my eyes.The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Then I saw the baby grand and I couldn't be there fast enough, I brushed my fingers over the smooth surface. I hadn't played the piano since I was 21, when they told me I could never have kids of my own. Before that birthday I thought there was only a small chance that I got pregnant, that was until I heard I was unfertile. I let my fingers ghost over the keys, I was alone with the piano, and I noticed how much I missed the sound of the piano when I played. How the notes soothed my pain and how they erased my depressed thoughts. I always felt happy when I played the piano.

"Do you play the piano Bella?" Esme asked and I could feel Edwards's eyes on me, I had touched the instrument like it was the most precious thing in the universe.

I looked up at Esme "I used to play but I haven't played in quite a while, I didn't want to play anymore." I seated myself at the bench and I started to play a sad song. It was slow and still intense; it showed my depression and the desperation that I had felt when I got the news. I saw how Edwards's eyes were pained.

I looked at him and smiled, the song started to get more cheerful, a flicker of hope. Then it got even more depressed, it was the moment I thought Edward didn't want me. A few moments later I smiled widely and I played a happy and fast tune before it slowed and showed the happiness wasn't over yet.

Then I started to play a song that I hadn't played in a while, one of the songs in Edward's diary which was called 'the meadow'. I saw how Edward smiled at me and how Esme looked at me and then at Edward.

"My favorite piece! How do you know that song?" Esme asked and I looked at her while I kept playing.

"That's my favorite too Esme, I sort of have Edward Masen's diary in my little library. It's a hobby of mine! The 18th and 19th century. "The song came to an end as Esme looked at me.

"I collect diaries and books that were written in the 18th or 19th century." She smiled at me and led me to the dining room table. I seated myself down when Esme brought some chicken enchiladas.

"God Esme, this smells and looks heavenly!" I looked at it and started to eat.

I moaned softly as I tasted it "These are the best I have ever tasted!" I ate the rest of my plate and I asked if she had some more.

"Girl, where do you put that in that small body of yours?" Emmett boomed as he and Rose walked inside.

I just shrugged and ate another one "Esme that was so perfect! You should start your own restaurant!" she smiled at me and I got up.

I seated myself next to Edward on the couch when he suddenly tensed. I looked at the door and I saw Jasper, I felt uneasy but I knew he was pained and sorry for his behavior. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist in a protective way.

"Hi Bella" I heard a voice say in a southern accent, it was Jasper. His voice was quite calming but I couldn't lose the feeling of unease. "I'm terribly sorry for trying to" Edward snarled and I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his fingers.

"Relax Edward, I don't blame him. I don't say I trust him either but I'm ready to give him another chance." He looked at me and he smiled. "And Jasper, there's no need to apologize. I'm not hurt or death so nothing happened!"

I saw how he smiled at me and kept his distance, everyone around me seemed to relax but I couldn't. Jasper was staring at me and I felt even more uncomfortable.

"His power doesn't work on you Bella, relax. He won't be able to hurt you, I won't let him." I smiled at Edward and I started to relax, I was very aware of Jaspers presence but I shoes to ignore it. When Carlisle came Alice told him about my dream and about the blindness she had that day.

"Tomorrow is your birthday Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but I don't like my birthdays. A friend of mine got drained of blood, Cole phased and gave me a scar and I heard I couldn't get kids of my own. I don't celebrate my birthdays anymore, something bad always happens!" Suddenly Edward grabbed my cask-less arm and pushed up the sleeve. I looked down as he growled at the scar.

"No wonder you have nightmares!" I looked into his eyes and they were deadly. "You should stay away from those wolves! They are too dangerous!"

"I'm not staying away from my friends EDWARD" I pulled my arm out of his lap and stood up "I was the one that got him angry! So it's MY fault that I have this scar! Okay I hate Cole for doing that to me and leaving me in the forest, but you're not going to tell me that I can't hang out with Jacob and his pack."I took a deep breath "He saved me from a car Edward, I would be death if he wasn't there. You can ask Alice" I pointed at her as I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"I'm just" Edward started.

"Trying to protect me. I know Edward and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." He pulled me on his lap and held me close to his body.

"I shouldn't have" he brushed my hair behind my ear and I could feel his breath on the side of my neck "snapped at you like that." He placed a chaste kiss under my ear and then he gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I didn't even notice that there were 6 other vampires in the same room until Carlisle cleared his throat.

I turned my head and smiled at him as I started to blush, Jasper couldn't be out of the room fast enough. Alice mouthed an 'I'm so sorry Bella' when she followed Jasper. I yawned, I wasn't even aware that I was tired until this moment.

"Why don't you bring Bella home son?" Carlisle mentioned and Edward picked me up.

"I might be a tired human Edward but I can walk you know!" I said as I looked him in the eyes.

He putted me down on my feet and I said my goodnights to the Cullens that were in the same room.

"Thanks for the coat Rose, I really needed it." I whispered and then Emmett picked me up in a bear hug. "Can't breathe Emmett" I said, Rose slapped his head as I told him that, which made me chuckle.

I wrapped my arms around Esme "Thank u for inviting me over. I had a great time." She just smiled at me. Carlisle just gave me a handshake; he always had to be the serious one.

Edward swept me around so I was on his back; he turned his head and smiled widely. "What are you doing?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Giving you a piggy ride home!" he said as he sped off, everything passed in a blur of darkness. It felt like I was flying and I could feel the rush when he ran, the only thing I heard was my own breathing. It surprised me how he was able to move so silently and fast in a forest without colliding with something.

I let out a whine when we were at my home far too soon "Why are we here already? It was fun!"

"You liked that? You weren't scared?" Edward asked as he positioned himself under my opened window.

"No I trust you Edward." I whispered in his ear, I wanted to trail my tongue over his skin but I knew it was too soon.

"Hold on!" he said as he jumped through my window. He laid me on the bed and I smiled at him, I could feel I was tired.

"Stay?" I asked as I grabbed my grey sleeping attire and walked towards my bathroom.

I looked over my shoulder as Edward smiled at me or should I say grinning? "Please?"

I closed the door behind me and I changed, I looked at myself in the mirror and I someone I hadn't seen in years, happy Bella was looking back at me. My eyes were shining and that was all because of Edward.


	8. The Bal

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was lying on top of the covers and I smiled at him.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away Bella and I think it's nice to watch you sleep." He padded the covers and I laid myself under the covers.

I turned so I could look at Edward; there was a small part of me that feared he was going to leave me. I pushed those thoughts aside and reached for Edward's hand.

"How can it be fun to watch someone sleep?" I asked as my eyelids were starting to droop.

"I miss sleeping and watching you sleep is interesting." I smiled at him and I fought against the sleep, I had the feeling that he would go up in smoke when I woke up.

"Bella, you need to get some sleep." Edward said in a soft voice, it was as smooth as honey.

"I don't want to sleep, what if I wake up and you're gone?"I looked him in the eyes.

"I will stay with you as long it's safer for you."I smiled at him.

"Then you're stuck with me forever." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Bella." I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward.

"You stayed!" I covered my mouth as I tasted the acid taste in my mouth. "Sorry morning breath."

He just chuckled and helped me out of my bed, I was still a bit sleepy, and I yawned as I walked towards my bathroom." What time is it?" I asked as I looked at Edward.

"11 o'clock. I'll give you a human minute while I prepare you some breakfast" I grabbed some comfy black sweats and a blue v-neck shirt. I let out an "hmm" as I went to my panty drawer.

I saw how Edward fled outside the room and I heard how pans and other things were moved. If he could cook as good as Esme I would be in heaven. I grabbed some black lace panties and a black lace bra. Then I hopped under the shower, humming 'Claire the Lune'. I dried of and dressed myself as fast as I could. I combed my hair and let it dry to the air; my hair was damp from the shower as I ran down the stairs.

"Do I smell pancakes?" I asked as I went to the kitchen. I walked towards the counter to grab a plate.  
I looked around but I couldn't see Edward. I shrugged and turned around, facing the cabinets. I needed some syrup. I held out my hand to reach for the syrup.

"Do you like pancakes?" Edward murmured in my ear as he wrapped his arm around me from behind me.

I turned around, leaving my plate and the syrup on the counter. I looked him in the eyes as e leaned closer. "I want to try something" he said almost inaudible before he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. His hands trailed up my back until one hand was at my waist and the other at the nape of my neck. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I shivered as his tongue swept over my bottom lip. I sighed and opened my mouth slightly, then I breathed his scent and I could taste him on my tongue, way better than anything I tasted before.

I moaned softly into his mouth and then he was gone. My lips were a bit swollen as I looked at Edward who was standing at the other side of the kitchen. He was panting and his eyes were black.

I licked my lips and looked at him, not sure of what to say. I grabbed my pancakes and walked slowly towards the table. My head was still swirling around that breathtaking kiss. "You can practice that anytime Edward." I said as I looked at him and blushed.

I started to eat and I saw how Edward was looking at my lips when I licked away the syrup, I swallowed and looked at him. He was still tensed up, the total opposite of me, I was relaxed and I was beaming. Edward had kissed me!

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I picked up my plate and brought it to the sink.

"It was to good Bella, your" his hand brushed through his hair "it's the taste of you that evokes the 'monster' in me." I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, I understand. I'm your girl if you need some training."I said as I winked at him. He looked at me confused.

"Bella I could have killed you!" he said, he was back into Neanderthal Edward.

"But you didn't kill me; I know you won't hurt me. Else way I would be death when I was bleeding!" He let out a huff of frustration and I chuckled.

"You're too cute when you're acting all protective." I said as I washed my plate.

"Cute Bella? I'm the world's greatest predator! Everything about me invites you in!" I rolled my eyes.

"Big ego much? If you hadn't had that control of yours I would be like you or death." I said simply.

"You don't know what you are saying Bella, I'm a monster! I have no soul!" Edward was getting mad, but I didn't care, he would never hurt me.

"Bullshit Edward, you have the most beautiful soul in the entire world. Would you say Carlisle is soulless? A vampire doctor? And I do know what I'm saying!" I threw the plate into the sink and turned around "I don't care what you believe but I believe you do have a soul! And I want to be with you forever! I know it sounds weird but I can't stand the thought of being away from you! You are my reason to keep going now. I never felt alive until I met you Edward! So I do know what I'm saying and the only thing I want is" I took a deep breath to calm myself down "to be with you for the rest of eternity. Too stand by your side every single moment of forever!"

"Bella" I heard the no in his voice.

"I don't want to hear it Edward! I can feel how I'm pulled towards you and I want to be with you forever! Don't you understand that?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I understand but I can't risk your soul!" and with those words he was gone.

What had just happened?

Then my phone vibrated. "Bella Swan speaking." I said in a flat and emotionless tone.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice was worried.

"No! He left after I sort of told him I wanted to be a vampire so I could be with him forever." It came out in one long word and I heard Alice gasp.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll be back and I see you two together as vampires!" I smiled at that thought, I didn't like the whole wanting-to-suck-a-human part but if I could be with Edward forever it was worth it. "Bella, you should call your mother and Phil. I found the perfect outfits! Oh and do you like ice blue?" Alice was rambling so fast I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Geez Ally calm down! And actually my dress is ice blue! And I'll call my mother and Phil." I said as I looked in the sink and saw the plate was broken.

I called my mother and Phil, Alice came in a few minutes later and she showed me a beautiful mauve dress for my mother, a plain dress with a turtleneck.

"She will love it Alice! It's perfect!" I exclaimed, then she showed me the purple and black tux for Phil, it was perfect beyond words. My mother came in 20minutes later and she kept thanking Alice for the dress, after wishing me a happy birthday obviously. First Alice dressed my mother and she did her hair, whispering that she hated to work at a human pace.

My mother's hair was pulled up in different directions and it looked like it came right of a magazine or movie. Phil was next; he was wearing his hair in spikes. I couldn't help but wonder how Edward would look like in a black and ice blue tux, like Alice had told. I shook my head hoping that the pictures of me ripping Edward's tux off would disappear.

"Bella! It's your turn!" she squealed, I rolled my eyes dramatically at my mother. She chuckled as she seated herself down in the couch. "Don't wrinkle it!" Alice shouted.

"Or you will have to face an angry Pixie! The horror!" I shouted as I erupted in laughter, my mother looked at me stunned for a second and then she laughed along. Alice dragged me upstairs.

"Now show me the dress girlie!" she shouted while jumping up and down, why didn't vampires get tired?

"Sure Alice!" I said as I walked to my closed and grabbed the bag with the dress in.

I opened it and I was still stunned by the beauty of it. It was a full ice blue dress, with a darker corset and a long skirt that flowed over my hips. The front of the skirt was shorter, so my heals would show themselves when I walked. I also chose a low neckline and it showed the right amount of cleavage to stay elegant. The dress was garneted with white lice and floral patrons; it was subtle and showing at the same time. I had chosen for a short sleeved dress, because I thought it was more elegant.

I showed Alice the dress and she just stared at it openmouthed. "She's a beauty isn't she? I just had to buy it when I saw it in the store!" Alice looked back up at me.

"Bella that dress is perfect! Edward won't be able to take his eyes of you!" I smiled and she helped me to get the dress on me. Afterwards Alice did my hair in waves and my hair was kept out of my eyes with a blue ribbon. Then she started with the make-up.

"Please Alice, not too much." Alice smiled and started, I was surprised how fast she could work.

When I was finally allowed to look into the mirror I was just staring at myself. I just couldn't believe it was me. It wasn't noticeable that I was wearing make-up and I looked like I stepped right out of the 19th century.

"I look beautiful! Thanks Alice" I said as she suddenly was wearing her dress. It was a brown dress inspired by the civil wars; I looked at her and smiled.

"So when is Edward coming to get me?" I asked as I walked towards the stairs.

"He's here!" she shouted and she went down the stairs as my mother came walking into the hallway. "Stay there Bella! We are going to do it right!" I rolled my eyes as my mother chuckled.

Alice opened the door and I saw how Edward and Jasper walked inside, Edward was looking around.

"Where's Bella?" he asked and I smiled, it felt good that he asked about me first.

"Bella, you can come down and oh Edward!" Alice turned and smiled at Edward "Try not to drool!"

I chuckled again and then I slowly walked down the stairs, I blushed as I felt every single eye on my body. I looked at Edward and I saw how his mouth was hanging open and I could feel his heated gaze.

He cleared his throat and held out his hand as I was at the last step of the stairs. "Bella, you look stunning." He said as he kissed my hand, I smiled and murmured a soft thanks and then I roamed my eyes over his body.

How was I going to be able to act normal when all that I wanted was ripping off that tux? Could there be a more perfect man then Edward in a tux? No a thousand times no!

Edward pulled me closer as Jasper's eyes lingered on my throat for a second too long. Edward let out a warning growl! God that was sexy. "Behave Edward, It's not my fault I look mouthwatering in this dress." I heard how Edward chuckled.

"Bella sweetie, you look so beautiful!" my mother suddenly said with tears in her eyes.

"No crying, I don't want to redo that make-up Renee" Alice said and my mother looked at her stunned.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late do we?" I said as I wanted to get out of the center of attention.

Edward smiled at me and led me outside after I grabbed my white purse. I could almost feel the happiness dripping from my mother, I smiled at Jasper. "Sorry my mother is an emotional rollercoaster." I whispered knowing Jasper could hear me. When we finally got outside I gasped, behind the Porsche there was a black vanquish.

"No way! An Austin Martin vanquish!" My voice was high pitched.

"I told you Phil, the vanquish is her version of car induced orgasm!" my mother muttered.

"Mom!" I said as I glared at her! I was blushing and then I looked at Edward as I felt him staring at me.

"That Vanquish is mine." He whispered in my ear, my knees instantly felt wobbly. Hot guy in a hot car! Could he be even more perfect? I even think I let out a small moan when he opened the door for me.

"I wanted to hire a carriage but I have a habit of scaring the horses."He seated himself next to me and I could feel my heart racing, he looked like an angel behind that steering wheel. I bit my lip as he started the engine, he smiled his crooked grin and I knew I was screwed. I was aroused because that stupid smile.

I blushed as I noticed Edward breathed in and gripped the steering wheel tighter. I pressed my legs together as Edward pulled out of the parking spot. Phil wanted to show off and he let his Ferrari roar when Edward was standing next to him. Edward rolled his eyes at him and he let the engine of that vanquish roar even louder, then Phil sped off.

"Show off!" I muttered when Edward smirked at me.

"I'll show him!" He said as he sped off and quickly gained on Phil. He was smiling like child. He knew he was going to win; he used the outer turn to drive past Phil. He smirked at Phil as he was trying his best to catch up with Edward, but Edward's car was faster.

I could hear Phil's car was driving at its speed limit and the vanquish could go faster. Edward started to slow his car down, forcing Phil to admit his defeat and forcing him to slow down. When we were driving at the legal speed, a cop car drove past us. I could see how he looked at the cars, practically drooling when he drove past us.

"Phil is going to love you!" I said as looked outside the darkened windows.

"What? I just beat him in a race?" I smiled at him as he was confused.

"He hates guys that show of when they can't win; he was just testing you Edward. He's going to love you. My mother will probably be mad at Phil for endangering me." Edward chuckled.

"She was worried sick and kept scolding at Phil when he was speeding. But her thoughts were way different, Bella be glad you can't read your parents their minds." I gave him a slap in the arm.

"Iew Edward, I don't want to picture those kinds of things with my mom and Phil." I shuddered at the thought.

"I rather had read your mind." He raised one eyebrow. Oh he was teasing me; I could play that game to.

"So you wanted to know what I was thinking." I saw how he swallowed; this was going to work like a charm. "Although I don't think the backseat is comfortable to do what I was thinking. It's kind of a tight fit for the both of us. Tinted windows are a good plus in this car though. I was picturing that I was pulling you to that backseat by your car and" I wiggled my eyebrow "you know. You on top of me."

"Fuck Bella!" I saw how his eyes were black again; I bit my lip and blushed.

"You said you wanted to know what I was thinking and you started with the teasing, I can play that game too Edward." I said as I smiled at him.

He was clutching the steering wheel so tightly, I was afraid it was going to break. I saw how his teeth where clenched when he started to talk "Please detract me, before I do something I will regret." I knew he was referring to hurting me.

Okay, teasing a vampire is not a great idea.

"Did you watch the Vampire diaries yesterday?" it was the first thing that came up in my mind.

Edward erupted in laughter "You watch that show?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm more of a team Damon. He's cuter then Stefan and he he's a bit of a bad guy you know? But if he was real I would probably be team Stefan even though he's quite boring. Apart from being a vampire and all, who would you pick Katherine or Elena?" I asked as I looked at him, he was still shaking with laughter.

"I would probably pick Elena; she isn't the murderous type and all." I rolled my eyes.

"I would totally pick Katherine, she has control over everyone. Although I don't like the human killing thing and the fucked up mind but she's more interesting then Elena. Elena is a whiny scared bunny sometimes. And Stefan is way too carful around her. I understand the bloodlust and all, but come on why doesn't he trust Elena when she tells him there's only him?" I chuckled.

"You know I understand Stefan completely." He replied.

"Of course you understand him; you go all Stefan around me Edward. Protectiveness; check. Acting like the girlfriend is something fragile; check, bloodlust; check, do I have to go on Edward?" He smiled at me as he parked in front of a building. Probably the building where they held the hospital raise.

Then I saw the theme colors "Golden and blue" I murmured.

Edward helped me out of the car and waited for Alice & Jasper and Renee & Phil, they walked towards us and my mother was beaming. I was probably beaming to; I didn't even notice I had a cask anymore. I saw how Jessica Stanley aka the jealous slut from the hospital glared at me. She was wearing a red dress, too tight and you could see that clearly. She looked like a total whore.

Edward led me inside and I noticed how the ticket-guy was checking me out and I saw how Edward's face radiated anger. "Edward, I'm wearing this dress for you and I'm with you not with any other guy. I know it must be hard those thoughts but I don't like the staring of the female population either."

He smiled down at me and I looked inside the room, I felt how I paled as I saw how it looked exactly like my dream. I swallowed and looked around, I sighed; no trace of Cole what so ever.

We went straight to Carlisle and Esme, Esme was wearing a long lavender dress and Carlisle was wearing a gray tux. Next to them Rosalie was wearing a bloody red dress, with a cut that led to her navel.

"Wow Rose you look great!" I said as I hugged her shortly. Then I gave her a kiss and I introduced them all to my mother and Phil. Phil's eyes lingered on Rosalie for a second and then he looked back at my mother.

I looked at Edward and he smiled. "What was he thinking Edward?" I asked and he turned around to face me.

"Fuck that bitch is hot, quit staring asshole. You're here with a wonderful date; you can't let your hormones take over." I chuckled when he whispered it in my ear.

My mother and Phil excused themselves and I stayed with the Cullens. Carlisle greeted everyone and thanks everyone for all the money they had gotten and he gave a speech.

"I'll be right back okay Bella? I need to speak to Alice." I nodded and saw how Edward and Alice walked away.

After 5 minutes I was worried sick so I excused myself and walked towards the place where Alice and Edward had disappeared. Alice came running at me when I was outside.

"Bella he's here and Edward" I started to run as fast as my legs could carry me, when I was in the forest I heard the noise of falling trees.

"Edward?" I called as I ran towards the sound, after 5 minutes of running which made me panting for breath and seemed to last longer I saw a big white wolf.

"Cole get your fucking paws of my boyfriend!" I shouted as he suddenly turned at me.

"Yes I'm talking to you! You stupid mutt!" I shouted and he growled at me.

"Edward don't I know Cole!" I said as I saw him in a crouch, ready to attack.

"Cole listens to me, he won't hurt me, and he even saved me from a vampire James." I saw how Cole tilted his head to the side. "Cole, he's different than others of his kind, you can ask the pack of wolves of la Push. There are 8 wolves there Cole; there even is a female in their pack. Don't you think they would have done something if they harmed humans?"

He shook his head and padded towards me.

"Stay away from Edward and his family and stay away from me!" I shouted and I heard how he growled at me viciously. "Don't try to threaten me Cole! I'm not scared of you!" Then he suddenly tensed.

"If you even harm one hair on Bella's head. I swear to god that I will kill you filthy mongrel!" I chuckled as Rose threatened Cole.

I turned around and I saw every member of the Cullens behind me, except for Esme and Carlisle, Edward stood next to me in a blink of an eye. "Are you okay? I was so worried." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I could hear how Cole was growling.

"I'm fine love." Then he turned back to Cole and glared at him "If you even think of touching her, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself Cole!" His stare darkened "Don't you even think that you filthy mutt! I would never kill her! And you won't be able to stand ever again if you try to kiss her! Yes I can read your mind!"I grabbed his hand and Edward looked at me.

"I know you won't Edward, Cole is just bugging you. Don't pay attention to the mongrel, I don't so why should you?" I could hear how Cole left off and I sighed.

"That went better than expected." I said as I smiled at the Cullen family.

"But that mongrel was huge! He's almost a head taller than Sam!"Emmett boomed and I smiled at him.

"Well in human form he's even bigger then you Em!" Emmett eyes were as big as saucers.

"I'm telling you that guy is huge but he's stupid! I'm telling you, he's like a big dog! Come on he was pissing his pants when he saw you guys!" I said as we walked towards the 'party' again.

"Not to mention the way he obeyed you Bella! That was some wicked action girl!" Jasper commented in his southern accent.

"That was cool Belly-bean!" Alice threw in.

"Alice! I hate that nickname; I'm not a piece of candy. Maybe I smell like one to you guys." I started laughing at their faces. "I'm joking you guys!"

Emmett started to laugh in his booming voice "Bella, you're cool!"

"Actually I'm warm and you guys are the cool ones, vampires and all" I said as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as I saw the lights of the party. They were all laughing with me; I had never felt so normal and happy.


	9. Somebody is watching me

My mother smiled when we came back, I was laughing and goofing around with a group of people, which was a miracle. I hadn't spent time in a group since I was 10, and now I was goofing around with 5 other people. If they left me, I would be broken.

I shouldn't think of those things. Edward brought me back home and my mother told me my gift would arrive tomorrow. Edward told me that he was hunting that night. Later that night I woke up.

"Edward?" I asked as I opened my eyes and glanced around my room. But there was no-one but I felt like somebody was watching me. It was probably because Edward wasn't here, that I was so tense.

I got out of my bed and closed the curtains; suddenly the feeling of being watched was gone. I rubbed my eyes and went back to bed.

I woke up when the fist beams of sunlight woke me, the curtains were still closed so I opened them and I gasped. The sun was shining in Forks! I was happy and I dressed in a short black skirt and a white short sleeved blouse, I grabbed some black and white pumps and then I grabbed my black purse.

Then the doorbell rang and I went to the front door. I opened it "Delivery for Isabella Swan?" I nodded and showed him my ID; I signed the paper and walked outside.

It was my dad's cruiser rebuild and painted in a midnight blue, the blue lights were gone. It actually looked like a normal car, she was beautiful. The windows were darkened and I opened the car door, the interior was the same, it was fixed.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I got out and walked around it. I started to cry when I got to the trunk, on the trunk there it was in small letters; 'forever in our hearts Charlie Swan'.

Tears were running down my face when I called my mother.

"Mom, she's beautiful! I can't believe you repaired daddy's car." My voice was incoherent but I didn't care.

"I thought you would like it and actually it was Phil's idea, I told him that you were a daddy's girl when you were younger." My mom said as I got in my car and fired the engine.

It had a more powerful engine "Thank u so much, it's the most beautiful gift I ever got! Apart from that mind-blowing kiss from Edward." I heard how my mother squealed and all the way to the hospital she fired questions at me. I answered them all with a smile on my face.

"Morning Angela!" I said cheerfully and she smiled back.

"Hi Bella, I heard that your date was Edward Cullen?" she was curious.

"Yes and I'll tell you something, that guy can kiss like a God. But don't tell anyone okay?" She nodded and told me that Carlisle wouldn't be here today.

Duh the sun was shining and they were vampires, I knew they didn't burn but there had to be a reason why they didn't go out in the sun.

"See you later Angela" I said as I headed down to the lab. I finished my work and I did some of Carlisle's patients, the ones I was prohibited to view. The working day was over fast and I cleaned up the lab afterwards.

When I left the building and walked to my car, the sunshine was gone as fast as it had come. And again I had the feeling I was being watched, my imagination was running wild. Never had I had that feeling when Edward was watching me.

I shrugged and opened my car door; I seated myself behind the wheel. I still had the nagging feeling that Edward wouldn't stay, I was waiting for something to happen that caused Edward t leave. I knew we were meant to be together forever, but I still had the feeling that the worst wasn't over.

I fired the engine and I turned on the radio; I groaned. Lady Gaga? Are they fucking serious? I grabbed my cd with classical music. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the piano relax me.

Suddenly someone knocked on my window, I lowered it and then I turned my head.

"What the fuck are you doing here Cole?" I spat at him.

"Izzy, please stay away from those vampires. It's dangerous; the pack told me about what happened with James. Jasper almost killed you!" he looked at me with his blue eyes and his blonde hair was cropped.

"I'm not stating away from my mate Cole and if Edward wasn't there, James would have killed me. Or maybe I wouldn't be a human anymore. As long Edward is in my life I'll be happy, so try and respect that." He looked me in the eyes. "And I go as Bella now."

"I'll respect your choice but if he harms you, I'll hunt him down and kill him. With help from the pack." His eyes were deadly.

"The pack? You joined the la push wolves?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Yup, but I still haven't seen Leah. She seems nice, and she's beautiful Bella. I've seen her through the pack's mind and I caught myself thinking about those images. I piss Sam off; he's very protective about her. And the pack's mind is so interesting, they also explained the Cullens their diet and they seem to be trustworthy." He smiled at me.

"Thank u for listening to me, when you were fighting with Edward. And I'm sure you will like Leah, she's totally your type! And you're the biggest wolf, at least that's what the Cullens said." He was smiling smugly.

"Yup I'm the biggest wolf. But I got to go Bells, see you later!" I rolled my eyes and waved at him as he walked away.

I drove home and showered, I don't think Edward would like 'au de wolf' on me. I dressed myself again after I showered. Again I had the feeling that somebody was watching me, why in the world did I have that feeling?

I was hungry but I didn't want to cook my own food so I got out and headed to the diner in Forks.

I seated myself at a table; I glanced around because of my stupid feelings. I ordered a rare steak and some fries.

"Isabella Swan?" I recognized that voice so I turned around.

"Professor Jackson? What are you doing in the rainiest part of the US?" it was my teacher of oncology and pathology.

"I could ask you the exact same question Miss Swan." He replied as I motioned him to sit.

"Just call me Bella; I'm not your student anymore. Well actually I'm working for Doctor Cullen; he does oncology research and venom research. That's why I moved here, to have a fresh new start. How come you are here?" I asked as they brought my food.

"You can call me Thomas, so you work for Doctor Cullen; I've read a very interesting article that he wrote. It was about snake-venom and how it worked at a cellular level. But enough about work, I came here to investigate some stories." I looked up at him while I cut my meat.

"What kind of stories?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"There are sightings of bears here in Forks; they say they are as big as a horse." I actually chocked on my food and coughed while laughing.

"Bears in Forks? I don't think so."It were wolves the size of horses but nobody had to know about that, like they would believe me when I told them humans changed into wolves as big as a horse.

We talked some more when my phone rang. "Excuse me, need to take that one."

I looked at the display and sighed in relief.

"Edward?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Bella where are you? You're not at home!" I chuckled.

"Edward, I'm in the diner in Forks, I lost track of time. I bumped into my oncology and pathology professor. But I'll be there in 10 minutes okay?" While I said that I grabbed my purse and placed the money on the table.

"I'll be waiting in your bedroom." I bit my lip and blushed.

"Bye Edward." I wanted to say love but it was a bit too soon.

"Later love." He replied.

I hung up the phone and said my goodbyes to Thomas. "Maybe I'll talk to you later; my boyfriend is waiting for me."I saw how he was looking at me with a chocked expression; I was smiling and acting like a real woman instead of the depressed zombie.

I got into my car and sped towards my home, I was driving twice the legal speed limit but I was anxious to see Edward and anxious to get rid of that feeling of being watched.

The closer I got to my house, the more the feeling of being watched disappeared. When I parked my car Edward was standing outside, I smiled at him as I got out of my car.

But he didn't smile back, his face was unreadable.

"Edward what happened?" I asked as I looked into his golden eyes. They looked colder than usual, worried even.

"Bella, there's a vampire in Forks. An unknown vampire, I don't recognize the scent. That vampire seems to have a great deal of self-preservation; he or she is always a step ahead. There are no deaths yet, so there no real need to worry but I'll make sure you're watched all the time." I sighed.

"Edward why haven't you called, I was anxious all day! I thought someone was watching me."I looked up at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" when I said those last words his expression went from cold to worried and full of love.

"I'm just worried Bella, I should have told you that Emmett would be watching you."I wrapped my arms around him.

"I was so worried about you too Edward, it hurts to be away from you. I love you Edward" I looked him straight in the eye and he pulled me closer.

"I love you too much Bella, I just want you to be safe. Even when it means that I have to protect you from myself." I looked up.

"No! Don't leave me, I need you Edward. I need you to protect me." I saw how he leaned closer.

"Bella I'm not leaving you, as long as you need me to be safe I'll stay." I looked up at him and wanted to ask something but he pressed his lips on mine. His lips were more urgent, hungrier and I liked it. I pressed myself as close against his body as I could.

Moaning as his tongue traced my bottom lip, I sighed in contentment and relief. Edward wasn't leaving me, the kiss showed his need for me, his love. I opened my mouth slightly and I could feel how is tongue slowly entered my mouth, I let the tip of my tongue touch the tip of his tongue and I moaned at the taste of him. I thought he was going to pull back but he didn't, his tongue caressed mine and I felt how e supported my weight as my legs went numb.

He gently pulled back and I looked up at him, his eyes were black as I licked my lips. Panting as I looked at him, he looked down and smiled at me. He kisses my forehead as he led me into the house. How did he get my keys without me noticing?

Stupid vampire abilities!

"I'll stick around day and night Bella; I have to make sure that the vampire doesn't get near you. When I go out to hunt someone else of my family will be keeping an eye on you." he looked me in the eyes as I smiled at him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me! But I think people are going to talk." I chuckled and he was looking at me shocked. "What? I feel safe around you Edward, I want you to stay with me, and I want to be with you forever. If you change me there won't be any harm coming at me when that vampire shows up." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the table was flying trough the room.

"You can't say such things Bella! My kind are monsters, a newborn is the worse! Do you want to kill your friend and family? You want to be a monster?" he came towards me and he was furious, my instincts told me to run but I looked at him.

"You're not a monster Edward! No-one in your family could qualify for monsters. And there is no other way if I want to be with you forever Edward, I know we are meant to be together Edward. I know what Alice saw!" I stepped closer to him as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I am a monster Bella! I have killed people; I murdered them in cold blood." He seated himself down in my couch. He placed his elbows in his knees and his hands were resting in his hair.

"You killed them because it is your nature Edward, do you really think that a soulless creature could kill a person and have guilty feelings about it? Edward" I seated myself next to him and rubbed circles on his back.

"It's like humans and meat. I can live on meat only if I wanted to and live on tofu. It would make me hungry all the time but it would make sure I would still be healthy. I would still have cravings for meat. Which human being would pick steak over tofu? There wouldn't be many humans that do that, Edward. What you do requires allot of strength and determination." He looked at me and smiled.

"You're too kind for me Bella, I don't deserve that kind of kindness" he let me pull his hands from his head and I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Edward I should thank u for all you did for me. Because thanks to you I feel alive, I'm happy because of you. I'm eating properly because of you; I'm still alive because of you. I know what they mean with love because of you! I love you with all my heart Edward." I was smiling at him as he looked me in the eyes. "And I believe you have a soul so you don't have to worry about mine because it already belongs to you Edward"

He kissed me again, pushing me down so I was lying beneath him on the couch. I barely felt him, only his lips on mine; I could feel I was getting aroused. I opened my mouth for him as he licked my bottom lip.

He caressed my tongue with his and I moaned at his taste; he stated better than then anything. I closed my eyes as I felt how I was getting wet. Edward pulled back for a moment and I looked him in the eyes. Then I couldn't help myself, I kissed and sucked at the side of his neck.

He growled softly and groaned as he pulled away, He pulled me on his lap and I could feel how his nose was nuzzled in my hair. "Sorry, I couldn't control myself." I whispered as he chuckled.

"Bella, I just liked it a bit too much. I just need to be careful around you, I can't afford lose control. I wouldn't be able to live myself if I harmed you in any way Bella. You just smell so good and you taste" he stopped talking, he was probably scared that he scared me.

"You taste good too Edward, too good. I can't even explain what you do to me when you kiss me Edward." His arms wrapped tighter around me and I heard him snarl. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Bella. It's just Jacob; he's coming here to check if you're still alive." Edward snorted.

"I don't need a guard dog!" I shouted as I jumped out of Edward's lap. "Who does he think he is?" Edward was looking at me with an amused look and I glared at him "It's not funny Edward." He was really pissing me off.

"God Bella, you're so hot when you're pissed." I was flushed red when the doorbell rang.

I was still blushing when I opened the door, Jake's smile was quickly erased and he was trembling in anger. "Oh hi Jake, I was just euuh talking to Edward. Why are you here?"

I knew I was pissing a shifter but I couldn't care less.

"Talking? You surely don't look like you were talking!" he shouted at me, Edward came into the hallway, ready to step in if it would be necessary.

"What did you think? That I would be sucked dry? Or did you expect I was a vampire so that you could kill Edward? Gee Jake, have some faith in me! Edward would never hurt me!" I shouted at him as I pushed my pointer finger against his chest "If you can't behave around me and Edward then you should leave Black!" I was red with anger as Edward pulled my back.

"Bella calm down" he whispered in my ear as Jake was eyeing Edward like a hawk.

"God, Jake calm down." I said in a soft tone as I saw how his teeth were clenched together; he was having difficulties to stay calm. Jake's trembling lessened as Edward stayed quiet. "Now no leech, bloodsucker or any other name-calling in this house. Edward no dog, mongrel or pup. I'm the only one that's allowed to say that." I said as I looked back at Jake.

"It's okay; I'm going back to my pack. There's a redheaded vampire running around the forest, she keeps getting away. I just thought you needed to know that Bella, but I see the mindreader is with you. Just keep her safe Edward." I looked at Jake with my mouth agape.

"Did that just really happen?"I said as I looked around and looked at Edward. His face was one of shock.

"You wanted him to be friendly to me so he did. Jacob imprinted on you Bella." I stopped breathing and looked at Edward. Jake? Imprinted? On me? This couldn't be happening! This had to be some sick joke? But why would Edward be joking about such things? This couldn't be happening!

"Breathe Bella" I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"O God no! This can't be happening, but why did he imprint on me? Isn't it to make sure the werewolf-gene is transferred to the next generation? I can't get pregnant? Why did he imprint on me?"I was panting when those words came out of my mouth in one breath.

"Jake is as confused as you are Bella, he's hurt because you love me. It really pains him, I even feel bad for him." I looked up at Edward and looked him in the eyes.

"I feel bad for him to, can't he imprint on someone else?"I asked as my breathing returned to normal.

"I don't know Bella, but try not to worry about it." Well that was easier said than done.

"I need to call him." I said as I went to my purse to grab my phone.

"Bella, why are you calling?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Jake did you imprint on me?" I asked as I seated myself on Edwards lap.

"Yes I did Bella; it's not something I can control. It just happened Bells." I felt the tears prickling in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Jake, I don't understand though. I won't be able to have kids if I chose to be with you. And I know that will never happen because I love Edward. Oh Jake I feel so bad, isn't there something I can do to make you feel better? "I was crying softly when I said those hurtful words.

"The only thing you can do is hanging out with me Bella, please don't ignore me." He was pleading and I unintentionally pictured a lost puppy.

"I would never do that Jake; you're my best male friend. It just hurts to hurt you but there's no other way. If I could I would tell you to find another girl that can make you happy, not that I don't want to be around you. I just want to make u happy. " I sighed.

"It's okay Bella, see you later?" he asked and I smiled up at Edward.

"Of course Jake, no-one is going to keep me from seeing you!" I glared at Edward as he looked down at me.

"Good luck with your overprotective vampireboy Bells" he said before hanging up and I chuckled as Edward hissed.

"He's right you know you are a bit overprotective!" he rolled his eyes and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sleeping time for the human." he said as he sped up the stairs, if I had blinked I would suddenly be in my bedroom.

I prepared myself for my bed in my bathroom; I left the door slightly opened. Edward didn't even try to look; he was such a gentleman and o so old-fashioned. Not that I mined, I even liked it when he was using the Masen-charm.

I laid myself under the covers as Edward stayed on top of the covers; he was so thoughtful about his temperature. I nuzzled against his body, slightly bugged that the comforter was between our bodies.

I moved the comforter so my head could rest on his chest, I sighed and smiled as I looked up at him and gazed into his golden eyes.

He hummed my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Paranoia or Stalker?

I woke up early in the morning and I saw that Edward was watching me, my arm was lying over his waist and my whole upper body was lying on his chest. I turned so I was lying next to him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Wonderful, did you enjoy yourself?" I answered within a yawn.

"Yes, you kept saying my name and that you loved me." I could see he was beaming.

"That's because I do love you, I've only know you for days but it seems that we have know each other much longer and it also seem shorter. I'm not making any sense, am I?" I slowly got out of my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"I know what you mean." He said as he went to my closet "Let me grab you some clothes." I rolled my eyes as I smiled at him. I combed my fingers through my hair and I felt it was full of knots.

"Okay, but what did I do while sleeping? My hair is a big mess." Edward just chuckled as I grabbed some underwear. A red bra and a red thong, I saw how Edward looked at them. "Why are you looking at them like that?" I said as I grabbed the ice-blue v-neck long-sleeved shirt and the light-blue jeans.

"How can those be comfortable?" he asked as he pointed at the thong.

"Edward that's what they call a thong and they are quite comfortable but I wear them because they show off my ass better in those pants." I winked at him and he was looking at me openmouthed. I chuckled at his expression. "I think that's means yes, but I'll need a human minute!"

I locked the bathroom door behind me, not that it would stop a vampire. I chuckled at Edward's expression; he was so cute when he was embarrassed. But which girl talks about underwear with a guy from the 1800s? I showered after I had brushed the knots out o my hair, than I dresses and I blow-dried my hair. My hair fell in soft waves and I smiled at my reflection, I looked genially happy even my eyes were shining with happiness, how was I going to survive without Edward? I knew I couldn't, I would do anything to stay with him, a life without Edward was worse than death itself.

If Edward didn't want me anymore I would find a way to be with him anyway. If it was because I was human and he was vampire then I would make sure I would get changed.

I walked down the stairs, I could smell some waffles, and Edward was going to make sure I would gain weight. "That smells like waffles." I said as I walked into the kitchen, he smiled at me when he was doing some dishes. Since when did dishwashing look hot?

"Feeding time." He said as he winked at me.

"Want a taste?" I sad as I picked up a waffle, he hadn't seen it and his faced was chocked.

He turned and he started laughing when he saw the waffle. "Did you really think I meant a taste of me?" I asked while laughing. I seated myself down and ate from the waffle "You should have seen your face Edward." I said while I tried to stop laughing.

"You're a tease you know that." I took a bite and nodded. I swallowed and licked my lips as Edward watched me eat.

"I know, but you make me act like that!" I said as I pointed my fork at him.

We spend the rest of the meal in silence and I kept glancing at Edward. When I was done he grabbed my plate and washed them. "You don't have to do that you know." He walked towards me, moving at a human pace.

"But I want to do such things for you Bella." I smiled at him as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I'll get you to the hospital; Carlisle will be working with you. I don't have to work today as a therapist." I smiled at him.

"What kind of therapist? I mean you can read mind that must come in handy sometimes." I was curious about what he was doing.

"I work with people with Asperger and autism. Their minds are quite interesting." I chuckled.

"I bet you hate it that you can't read my mind." I said as we walked towards my car.

"Sometimes I do but I also like the silence around you, finally having my mind for myself without hearing someone else's thoughts. And you keep surprising me, that's something little people can do." I smiled up at him as I grabbed my keys.

We drove to the hospital, talking about books, music and numerous other things. I loved listening to Edward when he was talking about his life as a kid. I must have been wonderful, carriages and dresses. I tried to picture Edward with green eyes; it was stunning to say the least. I wonder what shade of green they would be.

Edward accompanied me to the door of the hospital, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my lips, a soft and short kiss. "You'll have some explaining to do. Jessica's and Lauren's thoughts are screaming at me, those thoughts are very bitchy." I chuckled and walked towards the door.

"See you tonight?" I asked loud enough for Lauren and Jessica to hear, I heard them gasp as I was standing in the doorway.

"See you tonight Bella, last night was" he was looking at me and he grinned "perfect." I turned around and faced him throwing him a blow kiss.

"Now I really have to go before your dad kills me for being late." He chuckled as he walked towards his Volvo. I walked inside and noticed that everyone was staring at me; I blushed as I got inside.

"Morning people." I said cheerful as walked towards Angela. "Hey Angie!" I said as I smiled at her.

"My God! You and Edward?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"I know! I think he wanted to make it official, you should see the faces of the 2 bitchetiers." I said as I pointed at Jessica and Lauren. Angela starts laughing and I walk towards the changing room.

"Spill Bella! What's up with you and Cullen?" Lauren asked as I grabbed my lab coat.

"We are together Lauren, he visited me last night and he stayed until the morning. But nothing happened apart from talking and kissing." Score Bella, now she's going to think something happened that night. I hadn't lied, I just told the truth.

"He spent the night with you?" her voice was full of surprise.

"We just talked and Edward slept on the couch. But I have to get going Lauren!"I brushed passed her as she stared at me. She was probably thinking I slept with Edward, how much I wished that was true. I shook my head and knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in!" Carlisle's tone was serious.

"Morning Carlisle or should I say bad morning?" I said as I looked at Carlisle's troubled expression.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you but that vampire keeps getting away. I never saw someone that's so good in hiding and running. We don't even know what that vampire looks like." Carlisle brushed his hand through his hair, that's were Edward got that habit from.

"Jake and his pack saw her Carlisle, Edward now knows too. She's a redhead Carlisle, and she is very good at self-preservation, that's all I know." Carlisle looks up at me.

"That really makes sense, but why is that woman here? She isn't hunting as far as I know." I shrugged.

"Maybe you can ask the wolf pack to help you catch her?" I looked at Carlisle, knowing that they didn't like each other. "I don't mean to be rude Carlisle but I think you guys have a better chance to catch her with the wolves help."

"Actually that is a great idea Bella, that vampire keeps getting away because she goes on Quileute land. When the wolves help, that won't work anymore." I could barely hear him.

"I better get to work, and euuh Carlisle. Edward kissed me in front of the hospital and Lauren is telling everyone that we slept together but Edward would just lie beside me when I slept." Carlisle just smiled at me.

"I know Bella, Edward is a bit old-fashioned. He still thinks marriage comes before the first time." I smiled at him. Edward was a 210 year old virgin? I was 27 and I never thought of it but Edward wanted to get married first?

"He's still waiting?" I asked as I looked at Carlisle "I've been waiting for the right guy for 27 years and I thought that was long."

"You're a virgin? In these times?" I chuckled.

"I've been a zombie for a long time and I didn't feel feminine enough to date. I've had real problems when they told me I couldn't get kids of my own. See you later Carlisle." I said as I fled outside the room.

When I got into the lab, the feeling of being watched returned. I was getting paranoid, there was no-one outside, just woods and animals. I was really losing my mind; I had some kind of separation anxiety when it involved Edward.

I turned on the radio that was placed in the lab and I was singing along with 'Dirty dancer by Enrique Iglesias feat Usher'. Moving a bit to the beat, hoping the feeling would disappear.

"It's a game. That she plays. She can win with her eyes closed. It's insane how she tames  
She can turn you to an animal!" I was singing and dancing when Mike fucking Newton came inside.

"Someone is in an amazing mood!" he said as I lowered the volume of the radio.

"Well that's because of Edward Mikey!" I said as I brushed passed him to put the some samples in the freezer.

"So you and Cullen huh?" I smiled at him.

"Yup, I can't believe how safe I feel when I'm around him." I smiled at Mike.

"I don't know Bella; he looks at you like you are something to eat." I chuckled.

"You're just jealous that you can't have me Mikey!" I pressed my finger against his chest. His expression was chocked; "Just joking Newton, I know you like Jessica." I said that last part softly when she walked past the door.

He blushed "You got me Bella. Maybe I should ask her out." I saw how Jessica was listening to our conversation.

"Well you can ask her now Mike, she's standing right outside." I said I loud enough and saw how Jessica's eyes were shining. "She will say yes, trust me!"

With that I got out of the lab and left them by themselves, those guys have been crushing on each other for years maybe but they were too scared to ask.

When I was walking around the hospital I noticed the little boy was just sitting there.

"Hey, do you remember me? It's Bella." He looked up and smiled at me as e grabbed his keyboard and started to play 'Claire the Lune'. I smiled back "You remembered the song I like."

"Can I play something for you?" I asked and he handed me the keyboard.

"If you tell me your name then the song will have a title." I said as I smiled at him.

He hesitated when he looked at me.

"I'll play it first and then you can decide whether or not you want to say your name." I looked at the little guy; he was a good looking kid. He had a toothpaste smile and piercing blue eyes even though his hair was a dark brown.

I played a song that was gentle and loving, a song that when you listened to it, it would seem easy to play while it actually was a difficult song. I once wrote it but I never finished it, I saw how the little kid was smiling at me and he warmed my heart.

It also hurt to know that I couldn't get a child of my own; as long as I had Edward it wouldn't be that bad.

When I finished the song the little boy was beaming and clapping.

"My name is Riley Tanner" he said softly and I heard a gasp behind me.

"Well Riley, now you have your own song! I can write it down for you if you want." He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow okay Riley?" he nodded and I turned towards the door, a woman around the age of 26 was looking at me.

"My son never talks to anyone besides myself. I'm Bree Tanner, that's my son." She looked at him with love in her eyes and also with pain.

"How old is he?" I asked low enough so Riley wouldn't hear us.

"He's 6, everyone told me I had to get rid of him but I just couldn't. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I trust you because my son seems to like you. They told me to get rid of him because I was attacked and he was the result." I smiled at her.

"I understand why you couldn't do it. I can't have kids because this guy James Jackson attacked me; he didn't rape me because I was able to fight him of." I saw how Bree her eyes were as big as saucers now.

I looked back at Riley and then I saw the similarities with James.

"I can't even imagine what you've been through Bree; I thought he was hard on me. But Riley is a nice kid, and James is death so there's no need to worry about him." Suddenly her expression changed and she smiled.

"That's the best new I've heard in years! I hope that bastard suffered." She kept her voice down and I smiled at him.

"You're not the only one that hopes that Bree. But I have to get back to work." She smiled at me as I left. The rest of the working day dragged and I noticed I was glancing at the clock every five minutes, waiting for Edward, waiting for that feeling to be gone.

I also glanced outside, like I was expecting something was going to jump out of the forest. I was really getting paranoid.

"Bella I need your help, Riley is freaking out!" I looked as Carlisle and followed him towards Riley. Riley was screaming and kept repeating don't touch me.

"What happened?" I demanded as I looked at Mike.

"He freaked out when I touched him." I glared at him.

"Get out of this room now Mike!" I shouted and I noticed that Riley was looking at me, still rocking back and forth. Mike left and I walked towards Riley.

"Shh, Riley he won't touch you again. I know he should have asked you." I held out my hands as I crouched. Riley ran to me and threw himself in my arms. I started to hum his song as his shacking lessened.

Suddenly Edward was crouched n front of me. "He's okay now Bella. Hey Riley, you gave me quite a scare you know." Riley looked up at Edward.

"Eddie!" he said as he moved from under my arms and hugged Edward, even though I hated the nickname I was smiling.

"Bella is nice!" he said and I looked up at Edward.

"That's why she is my girlfriend Riley, I told you about the sweet girl didn't I?" he nodded and went back to his bed. Edward helped me up and I noticed the feeling of being watched was gone. He kept holding me by my waist as he walked outside.

"See you tomorrow Riley" Edward and I said at the same time, causing us to chuckle. I noticed Carlisle was smiling at us and I smiled back.

Edward went home with me and I fell asleep in his arms.

*start dream*

_I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to my James._

_He's death because of you Bella!_

_I'll get my revenge on you!_

_Edward will leave you and you will never see him again!_

_I'll make you suffer like you made my James suffer!_

_It was dark, it was pitch-black and I couldn't see a thing. I only saw those words in bright red letters, a bloody red. They twirled around me and kept accusing me of James his death. I even smiled, I was glad that bastard died._

_Edward will leave you Bella._

_He doesn't love you._

_You're just another girl he can wrap around his finger._

_You're just human Bella._

_He will never change you because he doesn't want to be with you forever._

_I knew those words were lies, Edward loved me and I was sure he wanted me forever.  
I loved Edward, I loved him more than life itself and I was sure Edward felt the same._

"_I love Edward and he loves me!" I shouted and suddenly everything changed, I was in a room. A dark and cold room, it smelled like Edward, mold and dirt. I was in some kind of basement._

"_Edward?" I asked as I heard some movement._

"_Stay away Bella! I don't want to kill you." I heard how his voice was raspy and weak._

"_Edward are you okay?"I asked as I moved towards him, my weak eyes only saw a silhouette lying on the floor._

"_Stay back Bella" my eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw Edward, he was skin over bones. He had a massive purple bruising under his eyes and he looked so old and fragile._

"_Edward" I said while I was sobbing._

"_Bella, wake up it's just a nightmare!" The healthy panicked Edward shouted._

*end of dream*

I opened my eyes and I was looking at a healthy Edward, he was worried.

"Bella, are you okay? You started sobbing and kept repeating my name. What did you dream of?" he asked as he hovered over me.

"I'm perfect now Edward, it was just a silly dream. I was in a basement with you and you were really thirsty. You were skin over bones and kept telling me to stay away. It's just a stupid dream and you didn't kill me in the dream so that must mean something about your control." I smiled at him as his expression went to serious.

"Bella you can't trust vampires, trust me." I chuckled as he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, my fingers brushing through his glorious hair. It felt like silk and I would never get tired of running my fingers through it. I opened my mouth for him, sighing as his tongue entered my mouth and caressed my tongue. Kissing Edward was addicting, you could never get enough. He pulled back way too soon and I pouted when he stopped kissing me.

He gave me a soft peck on the lips before laying himself next to me. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. "Mmm" I moaned as I looked up at him, his chest wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing.

"Breathe Edward." I said as I grinned at him, he took a long breath and I smiled at him.

"Better." I said while suppressing a yawn.

I drifted off to sleep not much later. I woke from a dreamless sleep in Edward's arms, went to work when everyone was asking me about me and Edward. Every time that Edward wasn't around I had that stupid feeling again. I was really getting paranoid, but that's the exact same thing I thought when James was stalking me.

What if someone was really watching me? What if I wasn't getting paranoid? I shook my head as I checked on Riley, he was sleeping. I noticed that the feeling of being watched was gone. I went to the changing room to place my lab coat in my locker. I gasped when Edward was leaning against my locker.

"Hey!" I said as he helped me take of the lab coat and placed it in my locker.

"Ready to go love?" he gently pushed me against the locker.

I looked up at him and nodded, he leaned down and kissed me, Edward pulled away way too soon and he growled "What is Tanya doing here?" I looked up at Edward confused.

"Who's Tanya?" I couldn't help the jealous and anger I felt.

"She's just a friend Bella; I'm not interested in her." Then he pressed his lips against mine "there's only you my love" at those words I heard a gasp and I turned my head.

"No way Eddie! You found yourself a girl, there is a God! You must be Bella! I'm Tanya, I've tried so hard to change his mind but now I see why it didn't word between us two, he likes brunettes." I chuckled and walked towards the stunning woman, she had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you Tanya." I could feel Edwards's eyes in make back as I gave Tanya a handshake.

She pulled me in a hug and I heard Edward growl at Tanya.

"Overprotective much Eddie, I just thought she smelled nice gee. I'm not going to bite her!" I chuckled and walked back to Edward.

"You can never be sure around vampires, you can't trust them. Right love?" I looked him in the eyes and he smiled down at me.

"I better get going, Eleazar wanted to visit you guys." And with those words she went back outside, I saw how the guys in the hospital were drooling over her. Who would blame them, she was one stunning vampire.

Edward would talk to me and kiss me; I would sleep in his arms, wake up and go to work. Then we would go home again and the cycle would repeat itself. Days turned into weeks, being away from Edward even for an hour hurt. I was addicted to him, we kissed some more and I knew that I couldn't live without him.

I finally had to force Edward to go hunting, he would drop me of at the Cullen's home and then he would go hunting.

I walked inside and I saw three new vampires and Tanya, I smiled at her.

"Tanya you were so right, Edward is overprotective, now I get 10 vampires to watch over me." She chuckled and pulled me in a hug.

"Bella, this is Carmen, my sister Irina and Eleazar." I smiled at the unknown vampires and noticed how Eleazar was staring at me.

"Can you please stop staring, it makes me uncomfortable. I know I'm human but there's no need to stare." I said as I glared at him, I noticed how Carmen and Irina were looking at me with a chocked expression. Tanya just chuckled.

"Carlisle, do you have any idea what a strong vampire she can become?" I looked at Eleazar.

"Huh?"I didn't understand what he was saying, me a strong vampire? How could he possibly know that?

"What do you see Eleazar?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me.

"Can someone tell me what is going on please?" I asked as I looked at Carlisle.

"Eleazar can see the gifts a vampire has or what gift a human will develop when he or she is changed. What do you see for Bella Eleazar?" Carlisle asked as everyone was looking at me.

"She will become a dreamwalker!" he shouted and Carlisle gasped.


	11. Dreamwalker? Volturi?

"What is a dreamwalker?" I asked as I looked at Eleazar.

"You can enter someone's mind and find anything in their brain; you can appear as a ghostlike figure to talk to someone even when he or she is on the other side of the world! You can enter a human his dreams and change what they see. When your gift is real strong you should be able to manipulate the mind." Wow, that sounded cool.

"That sounds fun!" Carlisle looked at me in concern.

"Bella, Aro will be interested in you. If he finds out about your gift! He will change you!"I looked at him.

"Who's Aro?" I asked as I saw the chocked expressions in the room. Even Jasper seemed scared, who was this Aro guy?

"You better sit down Bella; I'm going to tell you a bit more about our history as a vampire.

I seated myself down in the couch as Rosalie seated herself next to me. I smiled at her, but her face wasn't happy at all, she looked mad.

"Rose, why are you acting like this?" I heard a gasp from several vampires in the room but I ignored them. "Ever since we are talking about me as a vampire you're acting all angry and sulky." She sighed and looked at me.

"I don't want to think about you as a vampire Bella, I would never do that to someone that has a choice, I would never force this kind of life on you Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you guys and my soul? I will never have a happy human life and I know I want to be with Edward forever! So you don't want me as your sister?" I asked as I looked at Rosalie.

"Bella, you already are a sister of mine. I never wanted this life; my human life was perfect until my last day. How much I wish I had the choice." Rosalie was lost in thoughts and I grabbed her hand.

"I never had a normal life and I'm not you Rosalie, I want to be with Edward forever and he's being stubborn and I know it will take a while before he will say yes. And if he doesn't want to change me, I'll find someone that will." I heard a gasp from Carlisle and I smiled at him.

"I never felt like I belonged somewhere and here I am as a human between vampires and I feel like I belong here. Rose, I'm sorry that this life was forced on you but I have a choice and I choose to become a vampire. Even if it means that that Aro-guy has to do it." They all looked at me in complete chock.

"Bella, Aro is one of the Volturi. They are like royals to our kind Bella, they are vicious and they don't value human life like we do." It was Carlisle that said those words.

"Wait you guys have a king named Aro?"

"You could say that. Aro, Caius and Marcus are the leaders of the Volturi. The Volturi watch over us and they make sure that the laws are obeyed by every vampire." Carlisle was looking at me intensely.

"Vampires have laws?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

"Only one Bella, we need to keep the existence of our kind a secret." I looked up at Carlisle.

"Because of me you broke that rule? Or is it different when a human finds out?" now I understood why they were scared. What would happen when Aro found out a human knew vampires were real?

"I have no idea Bella; maybe your gift will keep you alive. But Aro won't find out unless you do something that exposes us Bella." I looked at him and I laughed.

"I won't do that Carlisle; you guys are part of my family now." My stomach rumbled and I sighed "only with another diet then me."

There were chocked expressions around the room and I chuckled.

"Really guys I was joking. Relax; I've been around witches before. Those women are quite scary and not that organized like vampires. I'm impressed that you guys even have laws. Now who's going to feed the hungry human?" I asked as Alice laughed.

"I'll make u some food Bella!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks little Pixie" she growled at me "Alice, you know I'm just teasing you, no need to growl kitty." I heard how she went into the kitchen snarling.

"Alice I'm sorry okay, I'm just a bitch when I'm hungry. Aren't we all moody when we are hungry?" I saw how Emmett looked at Rose.

"Oh yeah, you don't want to bug an angry Rose!" Rosalie lunged herself at Emmett in a blur of speed and she pushed him to the ground.

"I'm no different when I'm hungry!" she snarled and I was smiling, they looked so happy and I saw the shimmer in Emmett's eyes when Rose was angry at him.

"I know baby, I just think you're hot when you're angry!" I chuckled.

"I heard that before, you should have seen Edward when I was shouting at him!" everyone was looking at me now.

"Actually I was shouting at him because Jake acted all guard dog on me; he had the nerve to check if I was still alive." I was talking louder as I thought about it again. "And I was angry that he imprinted on me! I can't give him kids so why did he imprint on me?"

"That mutt imprinted on you, disgusting! No offence Bella but those wolves are gross, they stink."I chuckled as Rose was pacing around the room.

"If he dares to try and kiss me, you will be the one that can kick his ass after Edward had his way." I winked at her "Deal?"

She smiled at me "You bet Bella!"

"I'll help to" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

"You can all help, speaking of the dog." I said as my phone rang and I looked at the display.

"Hey Jake, I wanted to call you actually." I said cheerfully as everyone was looking at me.

"Bella, why are you constantly around the leeches?" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't call them that mutt!" I shouted into the phone, earning a chuckle from every vampire in the house.

"Why are they babysitting you Bella?" he said in a calm tone.

"They are making sure I'm safe, being a danger-magnet and all." I rolled my eyes as Jacob chuckled.

"With your luck that vampire is after you now" he started laughing and I was smiling again "but Bella I was wondering if you could come and hang out at la Push, Cole really wants to apologize and he has some great news." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Jake, I don't know. I need to discuss those things with Edward first. I can't do such things behind his back, I really want to Jake but I don't think Edward would approve it when he is hunting." I heard him sigh.

"But Bella everyone wants to see you, Emily and Leah have been asking about you." I sighed and I knew I was going to hurt him and I didn't like it.

"Jake I need to discuss some things with the Cullens; I'm planning to be with Edward forever." I held the phone away from my ear, knowing he was going to start shouting.

"What! You can't become a leech Bella! You can't do that to please him! Bella I don't want to become your enemy, you can't do that! They are monsters Bella!" I was angry.

"Jake, it's not for Edward, Edward doesn't want me to give up my human life but I know I will only be happy when I'm around Edward. And since I don't want to go all wrinkly when he stays 29 forever there is only one option and that is becoming a vampire. And even when the Cullens won't change me because of the treaty then I'll go somewhere where I will leave as a vampire. I choose it, it's my decision Jake! And you will still be my friend even when you are a shifter and I'm a vampire, but if you really are that shallow about vampires are the enemies, than we won't be friends anymore. Then I will ignore you from now on!" I heard how Jacob was panting, he was almost hyperventilating.

"Bella please think about it!" he was whining.

"I already did Jake, I made up my mind and I'm not going to change my opinion. I want to be with Edward Jake." It pained me to say such things but I needed him to understand.

"Sure Bella" I knew he wasn't convinced "but can you tell Carlisle that Sam wants to speak to him about the redhead leech. He thinks we might need to help each other; the leech killed someone in the forest! We almost got her but she went on Cullenland so we lost her." I gasped.

"Sure Jake I'll tell Carlisle that Sam wants to talk. I can hand him the phone if you want?" I asked as I looked at Carlisle, his face was full of concern. I was glad that I was surrounded by vampires, I felt safe around them.

"Okay Bella" I handed Carlisle the phone and he left, I knew it was because of me.

"She killed someone so Sam wants help from you guys!"I said and I noticed that Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar were looking at me.

"I meant the Cullens; the Quileute tribe needs some help in catching a humandrinker. I'm not surprised about that you know. My first best friend was Alice, then I befriended with a witch, I befriended a shifter and now I'm hanging with vampires now. I'm not easily surprised." I smiled even though I was nervous.

"Bella, why are you so nervous?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not nervous; I'm just a little edgy." I said as I looked around "Edward isn't here and I'm in a room full of vampires, it's probably my instinct or something." I said as I shrugged.

"So tell me more about these Volturi." I was bored and I was hoping those stories would make time pass more quickly.

"There are 3 leaders; Aro can read every thought you ever had with one touch. Marcus can see and manipulate relationships, Caius is the third leader but his gift is kept a secret. The Volturi guard consists of 32 members, including Jane, who creates illusions of pain; her twin brother Alec, who is able to block others' senses; Demetri, who can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind; Felix, who possesses exceptional physical strength and speed; Chelsea, who can change emotional bonding and causes members of the Volturi to be loyal to the coven; and Renata, who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her. Aro is interested in Edward and Alice because of their gifts." Eleazar seemed to know allot about them.

"How do you know all that? What gift can affect me?" I was intrigued; I wanted to know as much as I could about vampires.

"Carlisle and I have been members of the Volturi for quite some time. I think the only gift that might affect you is Felix his gift because it has nothing to do with the brain. But if you really are a dreamwalker you can confuse anyone so I don't think there is a gift that will affect you. You have no idea how long Aro has been looking for a dreamwalker after Alexander threw himself in a fire to try and save his mate Elisabeth." Eleazar took a deep breath "Aro was really fond of Alexander. He could show you your biggest fears and he could tell lies from the truth. If he finds out what you might become, they will change you! No questions asked he will also do something so you would stay loyal. Alexander knew that they would kill Elisabeth if he tried to disobey Aro."

"Shit, that's huge! Where are these Volturi?" I asked. Everyone was listening intently. I wondered what Edward would think of my gift. God I missed him so much.

"They live in a town named Volterra, it's in Italy. It's the safest city to live in as a human; it's forbidden to hunt within Volterra walls." At that moment Carlisle chose to step inside the living room.

"When Edward gets back, which will be tomorrow evening, we will all go to the border to discuss some problems with the wolves. Bella, you will be coming with us." I nodded and yawned.

"Bella, you need to get some rest, you can stay here if you like!" Alice smiled at me.

"I'll need clothes to sleep in." Alice smirked as she held out a duffle bag.

"Already taken care of Bella" she tapped her head and I rolled my eyes.

"Not fair psychic!" I slapped her on the elbow.

"Bella, I barely felt it!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know Alice! I'm not stupid!" She chuckled and brought me to Edward's room.

The room was almost entirely made of glass and the other walls were completely stuffed with books and music. I looked around and I noticed the way he had organized them. They were sorted by time period, than favorite artists or authors and then by alphabet. I turned around and breathed in the room, it smelled like Edward and old books.

Then I saw the bed placed in the middle of the room. "Edward had planned this all along, hasn't he?" Alice just shrugged.

"I wonder what the last thing was that he was listening to." I said as I walked towards the expensive looking stereo. I pressed play and I smiled 'Claire the Lune"

"That's his favorite classical piece" Alice said as I was smiling at the stereo.

"I know it's my favorite Debussy piece. My favorite still is 'The Meadow by Edward Anthony Masen' I chuckled as Alice looked at me confused "Esme's favorite."

"Epic!" she squealed "you can take a shower in the bathroom over there and just say a name and we'll be here within the second!" Alice her excitement couldn't be tamed. Why was I picturing her singing 'Can't be tamed'? I was really tired; the radio was messing with my head, why couldn't I think of a song that I thought was deep in meaning.

"Sure Alice, but I talk in my sleep and I often have nightmares. It's a side effect of my brain." I smiled at Alice "Nunight Ally" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

She pulled me in a hug "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." I looked at her and smirked.

"I think you should have said; Sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite!" I erupted in laughter as Alice was totally chocked.

"See you tomorrow morning Bella" she walked outside and closed the door. I laid my clothes on the white leather couch. The couch smelled like Edward.

I was lying in the bed, tossing and turning. I missed Edward's embrace and his scent so I moved to the couch. I pushed my nose into the leather and dozed off while breathing in his scent.

*start dream*

_I looked around and it was dark, I smelled mold, dirt and thing that were rotting. I couldn't see a thing and I had a huge headache, I couldn't remember how I had gotten here._

_Who was I?_

_Where was I?_

_What was happening?_

_What was I?_

_I could feel a burn in my throat; it was like I hadn't drunk something for ages._

_I blinked and I could see what was rotting, it was a woman. She was rotting, I looked around and the only thing I could see was walls. I looked up, there was a hole._

"_Hello? Somebody?" I said as I saw some movement._

_No answer, then they opened a hatch and they threw someone inside. It was a human, his scent made my mouth water and it intensified the burn in my throat._

_I couldn't do it, it was not right! _

_But he would die anyway and I was so thirsty._

"_I'm sorry" I whispered in the guy's ear, before I bit him. The warm liquid filled my mouth and the taste made me moan in pleasure, it tasted so good. I drained him way to soon and I still felt thirsty, the body fell on the floor. _

_As soon I noticed what I had done I fell to my knees and guilt washed over me._

_Who was I?_

_Where was I?_

_Why was I locked up in this basement?_

_Who was up there?_

_I listened carefully to the sounds around me, but I heard nothing._

_I looked at the death humans and I felt sorry for them; sorry that they had to go through this, sorry that they were killed by a vampire. I was a monster, were was Edward?_

"_Edward?" I asked as the figure stopped pacing. _

"_Edward? Alice? Jasper? Rose? Emmett? Esme? Carlisle? Somebody? It's me Bella!" I was shouting at someone but who was that someone?_

_Then they threw in a little girl, the girl was about 5 years old. She looked at me, I couldn't kill a child! I stopped breathing; I didn't want to kill a child._

"_Mommy?" she asked as she stumbled around, I saw how she moved to the corpses of the male and female."Mommy wake up mommy! We need to get away from the monsters!" I felt even more horrible, I had killed that girl's parents._

"_Your mommy and daddy are in heaven now. The monster up there did it, I'm so sorry." I saw how the girl was crying, she walked toward me and she wrapped her arms around me._

_She was crying and I held her and started to hum a lullaby._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky!  
_

_I saw how the girl started to relax more. Why did they do this to a child?_

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
_

_Why did they put her in here with me?_

_Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
_

_Why did they put her in a basement with her death parents and a starving vampire?_

_In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky. _

_What kind of monster could do such things?_

_As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveler in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_The girl fell asleep in my arms and I looked at the necklace she was wearing._

_Mary Alice Brandon; 09/15/1901._

"_Alice?" But she was a vampire? I looked back at the girl and she was changed into Alice._

"_Bella? I'm so sorry, it's Edward!" I looked at her._

"_Edward?" I asked as I looked at her, her eyes were as black as coal._

"_He's death!"_

_*end dream*_

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! It's just a dream."I looked up at Alice her worried expression. I was panting and sweating and I was lying in the bed.

"Why did you move me?"I asked as I looked at her, I was still terrified. It was just a dream but it had felt so real.

"I'm sorry Bella, why were you calling Edward and my name over and over?" she asked, she was really worried.

I told her about my dream and she gasped when I told her about her in the dream.

"It was just some fucked up dream Alice; I have them more than I can count." I smiled at her.

"God Bella and you say you don't have them as severe when you smell Edward?" I nodded and looked outside.

"I'm worried about him so my brain picks those things to bug me." I smiled at her.

"I might be a stupid question Ally but" I was cut off my Alice as she held out some of Edward's clothes; one of those was the gray shirt. He had looked so good and yummy in that shirt. I dressed myself in one of Edward's shirts and then I laid myself down in the bed.

Edward's scent was soothing and I drifted off to sleep.

_*start dream*_

_I was sitting in a beautiful meadow, I looked around and then I saw Edward. He was so perfect, the wind was playing with his messy hair and I smiled at him. Then I saw what he looked like, he looked so broken and pained._

"_Edward?" I asked as I walked towards him, I was faster than I could remember and Edward looked at me. It looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_Bella?" He cupped my face in his hands and I smiled._

"_I found u!" Why did I say that? Why didn't I say something like I love you?_

_He kissed me, than he was unbuttoning my blouse. He kissed and sucked at my neck._

"_mm, Edward" I moaned, my hands wrapped around him and I pushed up his shirt. His scent was even stronger and I felt like I could drown in it._

"_Bella, stay with me forever?" his forehead rested against mine and I smiled._

"_I'll stick with you for the rest of eternity!"_

*end dream*

I woke up and I noticed someone was lying next to me; I yawned and stretched before I opened my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." I turned so I could face him.

"Edward? You should have stayed away till this evening." He chuckled.

"Bella, I was too worried and I wasn't focused on hunting anymore and I'm not thirsty." I looked up and I saw his eyes were still a bit darker than the normal golden-butterscotch color.

"You can't lie to me Edward; your eyes are darker than normal. You aren't completely full; you should have hunted some more Edward." He brushed some hair from before my eyes and sighed.

"I know but I was worried about you Bella." I started laughing.

"I'm in a house with 10 vampires that look over my safety and you're worried?" he just nodded. "I was worrying about you to; it's strange to be away from you."

"I feel the same Bella." Then he gave me a peck on the lips and I smiled at him.

"I need to get ready." I jumped out of bed and I felt Edward's gaze was roaming over my body. "I needed your scent to keep the nightmares away, I hope you don't mind." I looked over my shoulders and his eyes were black.

"Mind? No, I like that you're wearing my clothes and that you smell a bit like me." I smiled at him.

"I'm always yours Edward; no-one will change that." I heard a rumbling in his chest; he was too sexy to be true.


	12. Edward in the sun

When I got into the bathroom I saw all different kinds of bottles and crèmes, every single thing more expensive than the other. I grabbed some shampoo that would make sure your hair would be more tamable and shiny. I smelled at the different shower gels and oils but they had no apparent smell. I grabbed some for normal skin; I turned on the rain shower on a lukewarm temperature. I didn't like a hot shower, colder water was more comforting.

I stepped inside the shower and I let my muscles relax, Edward was here and I could feel he was close. The pull I felt pulled me towards the door, I quickly showered and dried myself with some of the towels that were stacked in a cabinet. I dressed in the blue jeans and a yellow shirt that Alice had packed in the bag.

I pulled my wet hair in a ponytail and I walked towards the door. I opened it and Edward was leaning against the wall, I smiled at him.

"I knew you were outside, I'm not going to die in a shower you know." I said as I went to stand in front of him.

"With your luck Bella, I will never be sure."I rolled my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a soft peck on the lips and then he rested his forehead against mine, I looked him in the eyes and we were just breathing while looking at each other. I chose to breathe in through my nose, so I could breathe in his scent.

"I love you so much Edward." He smiled his crooked grin, was there anything that wasn't perfect about this guy?

"I love you more" I rolled my eyes.

"You can't know that Edward, you can't read my mind remember?" I chuckled as he grabbed my wrist.

"You got me, love. Let's go to the rest of my family before Alice comes looking for us." I let out a big breath.

"That girl can be irritating sometimes." I said.

"I heard that Bella" Alice shouted loud enough for me to hear.

"Just telling some facts pixie!"I shouted back, feeling stupid for shouting, I was in a house full of vampires.

"Alice said; she's lucky that she's a human or I would have kicked her ass." I chuckled as we walked towards the stairs.

"You can have your revenge once I'm a vampire Alice." Edward was glaring at me.

"Edward, I will become a dreamwalker and if you won't change me, the Volturi will. I will find a way to become like you and nothing is going to stop me Edward. I want to be with you forever so there is only one way. And if you worry about my soul; don't you already own it." Edward's face was full of chock.

"Wait? Who told you?" he had pressed me against a wall but I wasn't scared, he could do anything he wanted with me against this wall.

"Eleazar told me what I will become. And I asked about the Volturi, it's interesting to know more about vampires. I know how much Aro would like to have someone with a gift like I will have when I'm a vampire, so if you won't change me I'll go to the Volturi." His eyes were blazing with anger but I wasn't afraid, he would never hurt me. "I want you to change me."

He growled "Bella, I can't." I looked at him and glared back.

"Because you don't want to be with me forever?" I knew that wasn't the reason but I wanted him to understand.

"No Bella, I would love to be with you forever. But the treaty." I knew that wasn't the real reason.

"I'll talk to the wolves, and I'm sure we can find a way for me to change that doesn't involve biting." I felt how his grip on my upper arms tightened.

"Bella, I can't take your soul!" I looked at him and I sighed.

"If you won't do it I will find someone else. Maybe Carlisle will do it and if he doesn't then I'll go to the Volturi and ask them." I was determined to become a vampire and I knew the wolves would do anything to keep me away from the vampires in Italy.

"I'll change you on one condition." I was beaming.

"Tell me!" he looked at me and smiled.

"Not now, I'll tell you eventually." He was smirking at me.

"Okay, I can wait" I knew I was telling hi m a lie and he knew that.

"I know you're curious but I'll tell you don't worry."

"Easy for you to say love, you have the rest of eternity and I get older every second that passes." We walked down the stair and I smiled when I was that Carmen was looking at me and Edward openmouthed, he was holding me by the waist and I was pressed against him.

"So you're forty now?"I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"I'm 27 and you're what 29?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Actually I'm 210 years old" I looked at him and gasped.

"Maybe I shouldn't be dating suck an old man, it's gross." I heard Emmett's booming laugh and I smiled at him.

"She's a keeper Eddie." I let out a small growl.

"His name is EDWARD Emmett!" I was shouting at the big grisly vampire.

"She's a feisty one isn't she? She will make one hell of a newborn Edward." I was looking at Emmett and noticed that Rosalie wasn't around.

"Newborn?" I head myself ask, it was Jasper who stood up and smiled at me.

"A newborn vampire Bella, after a human is changed a vampire is at his highest level of strength. That's because of the human blood that is still in their system they are much stronger then a normal vampire, they are also faster and more violent. Most newborns are bloodthirsty and uncontrollable but when the supply of its own human. Thirst is the only thing a newborn can think off, it's not the time we like to remember because in that one year you are like the vampires in folklore, and you're a vicious monster that craves for blood." I was shocked that Jasper seemed to know so much about newborns.

"I would want blood more than Edward?" Jasper scratched his head.

"That's possible Bella, but a newborn also experiences his emotions much stronger. Some emotions are stronger than others; they actually go to the primal instincts which are food and sex." I rolled my eyes

"I will turn into a teenage boy! Great." Edward started laughing.

"You could say that yes, but only a very dangerous one." He leaned closer "And the most sexy newborn that will ever exist." I could barely hear him and I knew he wanted to keep that from the rest of his family.

I was blushing and he touched my cheek "But I'll miss that blush." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever Edward. I will never be able to see you with green eyes, I'm still wondering what kind of green they were. Emerald green, moss green, grass green, lime green?" I looked up at him and I could see the excitement it his eyes. "But it think I prefer the golden eyes even when they are light butterscotch now."

"What? The pack wants to talk to us about the redhead?" I saw how Edward was looking at Carlisle. "Right we'll go there tonight but I want some time with Bella." I smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

"I want to show you something." Suddenly Alice was jumping up and down and Edward smiled widely.

"Show it then!" I said as I was bugged about all the secrets.

"Yes dad, we will meet at the border at 4." I waved at everyone when Edward led me to his Volvo.

"Bye guys; Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar see you another time!" _hopefully as a vampire._

Edward helped me inside the car, and then he went to sit next to me at his vampire speed.  
"No piggy bag ride?"I asked as I looked at him.

"You really liked that didn't you?" he turned to look at me when his car purred to life.

"Yes, I wish I could run like that, I wonder how it feels. The speed, your feet on the ground, the wind in your face. I never thought I would miss running." I sighed and remembered how I had the track record on the 200 meters.

"You ran track?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Mostly sprinting, it cleared my head. I used to own the track record on the 200 meters when I was 19, but then we moved and I never started running again on a track. I've done some running on my own but the competition is something I can't explain." I was scratching my forehead and Edward pulled my hand away.

"It's thrilling to run fast; the adrenaline running through your veins is indescribable. You feel like you're on top of the world and when you win from a tough competitor it's even more rewarding." I smiled at him when he talked about running.

"I know. Do you know a place where I can go running?" While we were driving further and further towards the woods, I was vaguely aware of it but I was too focused on Edward.

"They are looking for a trainer on Saturday in Forks High School." I smiled at him.

"Maybe I can help them out?" he just nodded and then he parked his car in the middle of nowhere. "Were are you taking me?" he just smirked at me and killed the engine and in the next moment he had opened the door and I was looking at him.

He held out his hand and I took it, it was warmer than normal and I wasn't complaining. The sun was going to show itself today, the cover of clouds and rain was less dense and there were several blue holes visible.

He flung me on his back and sped off, I held on tight and laid my head on his shoulder.

"How fast do you think we are going?" I asked as I looked at Edward.

"I have no idea Bella, I would say fast enough!" I chuckled as the trees flew by and I heard nothing but my own heartbeat and our breathing.

Suddenly he skidded to a stop and looked around. "What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear, hearing how my heart was pounding in my chest because of the adrenaline.

"We are going to walk the rest of the way." He let me slide of his back and grabbed my hand.

He led me through the forest and then I saw a gap in the forest away from us. The sun was shining brightly by now and I could hear the birds and I took a deep breath.

I was looking at the gap and I could smell flowers, wildflowers, roses and something else. It smelled heavenly, and it was so peaceful. No feeling of being watched what so ever! I was completely relaxed as we got closer and closer. The closer we got the brighter our path became, no sunlight penetrated the dense forest and we both were walking in the shadow of the trees.

I ran into the opening and I was welcomed by the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was an oval-shaped meadow, the ground covered with flowers and green grass. It smelled pure and fresh; I could hear the wind blowing through the leaves of the oak tree that was standing in the middle of the meadow. Under the tree was a spot with soft moss and then I heard a river and I could see a little waterfall of maybe a knee length high, and it flowed into the forest. All I could smell was the flowers and all I could feel was the sun shining on my face.

I looked up at the blue sky and smiled; it turned around and smiled at Edward, who was standing under the covers of the pine trees.

"It's beautiful Edward. So peaceful and perfect and calm." my voice was barely a whisper but it sounded much louder.

"I know the view is breathtaking" he wasn't looking around but straight at me and I was blushing again. How did that guy do that? He smirked at me, and I looked him in the eyes.

"It would be even more breathtaking when you come here." I sad as I gush of wind blew my scent towards him. He breathed in and I smiled and held out my hand. He was just standing her and then I looked up. Right the sun; didn't they say vampires burned in the sun?

"Why won't you come here? Does the sun really burn?"I was talking a bit louder now, my eyes focused on Edward as he was hesitating?

"We don't burn Bella but we can't go out in the sun unnoticed, our skin is different it "he stepped inside the meadow and I gasp "sparkles. It shows what kind of monsters we really are."I looked at him; it looked like he was covered in diamond dust, casting rainbows on the ground and trees around him.

"It's beautiful Edward." He growled.

"Bella that's our camouflage, we are attractive to our pray in every way. It's not that we need it, we are stronger and faster than any human will ever be." He walked closer and I couldn't keep my eyes of him.

"Edward I like you for who you are not because of your looks. The only thing I noticed when I first saw you was your hair, because of my mind I thought you would be another pretty boy that thinks he can boss girls around. It wasn't until I heard your voice that I tripped over my own feet." He was standing in front of me and I was breathing rapidly, I had talked too much without breathing. "And do you know why I fainted when you told me you were Edward Anthony Masen?" I looked at him.

"Because I'm that old?" he said as he grabbed my hand gently.

"No Edward, I fainted because you are the perfect guy in my eyes. When I read your diary, I hated it because I knew no guy could ever be so nice and charming in this time. I wished I was born in 1800 so I could be with a guy from that time. I love the culture; I even like the idea to wait after marriage for the first time. I fantasized about a guy like you for ages and when you told me you were that same guy, I just couldn't believe it. I could imagine me in a dress and meeting you at a ball, I would meet your parents. I imagined all different things; I just love your mother Edward. She's so motherly; I never had that kind of mother. When I met Esme it was like meeting Elisabeth in a modern time Edward." I expected him to get angry by comparing Esme to Elisabeth but he wasn't, his eyes were full of love. "I even imagined a perfect wedding. Me in a white 18th or 19th century inspired dress with blue details, you would be wearing a black tux and a blue undershirt." I sighed and I looked at him.

"Bella" was the only thing he said when he pressed his lips on mine, he pulled me close as my hands ended up in his glorious messy hair. I would never get tired of kissing Edward, and his scent mixed with the scent of the forest was heavenly. I wanted to be with him forever.

He broke the kiss and pulled me into the grass, I seated myself next to him and I turned my face so I could look at him. "I wish this would never end, this place is so" I sighed "perfect".

"Not yet" he said as he pulled out the band that kept my hair in a ponytail. I shook my head and my hair was falling is soft waves. "Much better." He said as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"So you wouldn't like if I cut my hair to shoulder length?" I head a small growl. "I guess that's a no, so you like long hair?"

He pulled me closer "I love long hair, Bella" I smiled at him as le laid himself down and pulled me on top of him. I was sitting on is abs, my knees touched the ground. My hair hung like a curtain around Edward's face when I leaned down.

He pulled my closer and I kissed him, he was carful that my tongue wouldn't enter his mouth, sharp teeth and a soft tongue wasn't a great combination. He pulled me close so my I was lying on top of him.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me; the sun was playing with his hair, showing a golden shine over his hair. I adored his hair; I had never seen hair like that. He broke the kiss and I was panting for air, he just smirked at me.

He went to sit next to me and then we talked about several things, how he ended up with Carlisle and how they had found Esme, where they had found Rosalie and how mad he was that Carlisle had changed the shallow Rosalie Hale. How she had carried a bleeding Emmett to Carlisle and how she begged him to change Emmett.

"But Alice was the weirdest story, that's what I can tell! I was hunting with Carlisle and then we smelled two other vampires, we followed their scents and suddenly we see them running towards us. The little pixie hugged me and then Carlisle and laughed as we looked at each other with a what-the-fuck-is-happening-here-face. She said and I quote "Oh hi Edward, Carlisle. I'm Alice and I'll take Edward's old room! I am so excited to meet Esme, Rose and Emmett! I've been looking for you guys for ages!" I was speechless and then Jasper told us about their meeting. On how she came up to him to a diner, telling him she was his mate. We trusted them because their eyes were golden and probably because of Jasper's gift to." He looked me in the eyes and then he smiled wider.

"Then she saw you as a vampire, so we went looking for you. Then I picked up your scent and I ran towards it. Jasper was able to stop me and then I saw you as a 6 year old girl, I looked at Alice and she became your babysitter the next day, so I could get used to your scent. The first time she came back, I attacked her. After a few months I didn't attack Alice anymore, and then she got a vision of the car crash so I ran towards the car. Alice pulled out your mother and I pulled you out, Carlisle was following us and I called his name. You were bleeding and your heart was barely beating, I started to talk to you and you seemed to respond. The car exploded and Carlisle drove us to the hospital; your mother was unconscious and she had broken several bones. You were in a small coma for 2 days so we decided to stay away. Alice kept looking for your future and she dropped the vase when she saw you coming to Forks. Carlisle had chosen you without his notice; he had picked you without knowing your name. When Carlisle came back the first time, my throat was burning but I could handle it. I went to the hospital without Carlisle's notice and I went into his office, I demanded him to let me see you." He swallowed and looked down.

"When I went outside I smelled you so I turned around and you tripped. All I could focus on was your scent and your heartbeat and venom pooled into my mouth. I had thought of different ways to have you come with me so I could taste your blood. I knew I had to leave so I left, it was hard but I managed to get away from your scent. But when you ignored me I was stunned Bella, no-one had ever ignored me. Humans want to be around me and you were talking about that mutt Jacob, you made my blood boil with those words. So I decided to talk to you, it bugged me that you told Carlisle I was rude." I was laughing.

"Alice told me my plan was working, I knew how Carlisle reacted to Jacob's name and then I knew you were his son so I used Jake to get your attention. I knew jealousy would force you to talk to me. It worked didn't it?" he was looking at me intensely.

"Yes it worked very well, but I was glad when you were calling my name in your sleep." I smiled at him. We were sitting next to each other again and I shifted a bit because my legs were killing me.

"There's only you Edward, when are you going to believe me?" I asked as he looked at me.

"When you say yes." I looked at him confused. Say yes to what?

I looked down holy-fucking-mother-of-God; he was holding a black velvet box. My eyes were fixed on it.

Then he opened it and I looked at the ring in it; this couldn't be true, could it? We were dating for 4 months 5 days and 15 hours, but who was counting?

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I was looking at him openmouthed and I just stared. I gave him my left hand and he placed the ring on my finger. It was like the diamonds were covered by a golden spider web. It was beautiful, it was elegant and it fitted me perfectly.

I held the ring in front of my eyes and I was smiling, then I saw Edward was expecting something. Oh crap I forgot to answer him!

What was I going to say?

'I would love to be your wife Edward?' no that sounded like I was 40.

'Yes' was to plain.

I was trying to find a nice sentence but I couldn't come up with one, why was it that you could never think of some great line when you needed it?

"I would love to be with you forever as your wife Edward" I said; that sounded pretty good didn't it?

He smiled and kissed the ring on my finger and I smiled at him.

"Now I'll change you after the marriage Bella." I smiled widely, knowing I would be with him forever. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I can't believe we are engaged already, we need to tell my mother! She's still in Jacksonville but we can visit her; she will think it's way too soon but she deserves to know!" he shushed me by placing his finger on my lips. He pointed at the river and then I saw a deer drinking, I smiled at him.

"You can tell her over the phone and we will visit her next weekend, it will be rainy!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, just imagine that I have to tell my mother 'oh the sparkling, it's nothing mom. Edward is a vampire and I want to become one after we are married but don't worry I won't bite you because I will never see you again!" I was whispering when the deer looked up and darted off.

"We need to have a meeting with the wolves." I groaned and looked at him.

"I don't want to go, can't we stay here?" I knew I was whining.

"They need a translator and I have to talk for the wolves." I sighed and got up.

"Then I guess we better get going!" I groaned "Alice is going to give me an interrogation on what happened here isn't she?"

Edward chuckled "She probably followed our entire conversation!"

"The annoying little pixie, you can't keep anything a secret with her as a friend." I smiled and shrugged "but that's Alice I guess."

Edward flung me on his back and he ran back to the car, my stomach grumbled. "Great, now I'm hungry." Edward just smiled as he seated me down in the Volvo; he went to the trunk and grabbed a sandwich. "Thank u Alice!" I shouted while laughing.

"She told me my fiancé might get hungry." I blushed at the word and I looked at the ring again.

"It's the most amazing ring I have ever seen, where did you get it?" I asked as I looked at Edward and back to the ring.

"It was my mother's engagement ring." I smiled and I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm honored" I chuckled as he grabbed my hand.

"She would have loved you like a daughter Bella. Now let's face the pack!" I smiled as I looked at our entwined hands, at that moment the clouds pushed away the sun and yet again we were covered by clouds and rain.


	13. Facing the Pack

Facing the pack

We drove in silence; the drive brought us into the forest. In the distance I saw the Cullen's Jeep Edward smiled at me.

"We need to walk into the clearing, you better grab that raincoat in the back, and Alice said it was going to rain." I grabbed the raincoat. Edward helped me with putting it on, I smiled at him and I hid my left hand in the sleeve.

"Never bet against that pixie. But Edward can we wait with telling Jake about" I leaned closer and smiled at Edward "our engagement." He smiled down at me.

"Only when you are ready Bella." He held me by my waist as we walked towards the clearing.

Carlisle was standing in the front; Esme was standing next to him only a few inches behind him. Alice and Jasper were standing at their left and Rose and Emmett were standing at their right. They all turned to look at us and then Alice darted over.

"Let me see the ring!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I bet you already saw it before I did Alice! But stay quiet I don't want Jake to know that yet." When I turned I saw the wolves coming. "He heard me didn't he?"

"Only the part when you said you didn't want Jake to know that yet." Edward said and I glared at Alice.

"Thanks allot Alice! And you can't see it yet!" Alice groaned and glared back.

"Not fair! You know I can't see a thing because of the wolves! I hate being blind!" she was throwing an anger tantrum and I could see that the wolves were watching her intently.

They were all huge, I saw all brow eyes except those of Cole, and they were blue. I smiled at them and then I looked back at Alice "I know, I just like you curious!" she growled and darted back to Jasper. Telling him it was not fair.

Edward growled, "I'll ask her Jake!"The only wolf that was watching us was a russet colored one.

"Is that Jake?" I asked and the wolf barked, he even grinned a toothy grin. "Yup that's Jake."

"Bella, Jacob ask what you're hiding from him." I sighed and I walked towards Jake. Edward grabbed my wrist. "Edward, you can break all of his lags if he hurts me, so let go!" I could see he wasn't happy with my decision but he let me go.

I walked towards the huge wolf Jacob, Jake was the human and Jacob was the wolf. I went to stand in front of him as he looked at me.

"Jake, I can't tell you yet. Not when I can't see your face Jacob, what I will say to you will hurt you and I'm not ready to tell you yet. My mother will be the first one to know besides the Cullens because I'm sure Alice already told them." I looked him in the eyes and I could see him plead.

"Are you sure you want to know Jake?" he nodded his big head up and down and I walked away from him.

"It's not that I didn't warn you Jake, maybe you will even me mad when I tell you but I think it's better you hear it from me." I pulled up the sleeve on my left arm, so my hand would be set free, droplets of rain were starting to fall and I knew I was going to hurt Jake really badly.

I showed him the ring, he looked at me and then at the ring. "Edward and I are engaged" as soon as those words left my mouth, I heard a whimper. I sounded like a lost puppy that had been kicked and was nearly dying "I'm sorry that I hurt you Jake, but I want to be with Edward forever and I decided I want to become a vampire".

Jake ran off and I looked at him, running away. I heard growls and Edward pulled me back.

"I won't violate the treaty Sam; there are other ways to get the venom in her system. I will never bite her!" he was snarling now as Sam was growling. I went to stand between them.

"Guys calm down! I will become a vampire no matter what! Even if it means that I have to go to the oldest of vampires around and they don't have the same diet as the Cullens have." Edward tensed and he looked at Sam.

"She is serious, she's stubborn and I can't change her mind. You can ask the psychic!" I looked at Sam.

"Tell Jake I'm sorry that he had to hear it that way." Edward pulled me closer.

"He will come around Bella."I looked up at him as me pulled me in a hug.

"Now I would like to talk about cooperation." Carlisle suddenly spoke and I was shocked by the strict business like voice of Carlisle, he had always been nice and calm around me.

I felt my eyes drooping and Edward held me up while he talked for the wolves. After a while he seated himself down and pulled me on his lap, holding an umbrella above my head. Don't ask me where he got that umbrella because I didn't know.

I must have dozed because when I woke, I was lying in the back seat of a car with my head on Edwards lap. I looked at his face when he was looking at the driver, he was talking but I could barely hear him and I noticed his lips were moving fast. Edward was running his fingers through my hair and I never felt safer or happier.

"What did the pack say?" I suddenly asked, my mind was still a bit foggy with sleep and I wasn't completely rested.

Edward looked down at me and smiled "We have and arrangement, we will hunt her together and try to catch her. I'll be staying with you as much as I can and you'll be with Alice, the redhead her mind is tricky. When I'm able to get closer her mind is only running on her instinct which makes my ability quite useless." I gasped; Edward couldn't catch her while he could read her mind.

"Self preservation." I mumbled and Edward nodded.

"Bella, I want to see the ring!" I groaned as I heard Alice in the car.

"Sure, after I woken a bit more." Edward helped me up and I held up my hand so the ring would be shown, Alice turned to look at it.

"Edward that ring is beautiful!" I smiled and looked at Edward, my mind said we were moving too fast but my heart said it was right. Alice had seen me as a vampire next to Edward even before I knew it, it was meant to be.

"It's perfect; I will never take it off again! It will stay on my finger for the rest of eternity." I smiled at Edward, I could see he liked that thought but he was still worrying.

"Alice stop the car!" Edward said loudly as he held me close as Alice stopped the car.

"Something was here a few seconds ago; I thought I heard some thoughts. But they are gone again, it seems like she knows I can read minds." He was growling and his grip tightened around me.

"Edward, you'll get her eventually. And as long as one of you guys looks after me, I'll be safe. She runs away because she is scared Edward, else way she would have tried to get me. She probably wonders why I'm hanging with vampires and I smell good, she's probably interested and scared." Edward looked down at me and his growl lessened, I couldn't hear a thing but his chest was still vibrating.

"Edward calm down, please? She's not here so I'm safe, noting else matters okay!"Alice chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"She's right you know I don't see a blurry vision so she's not planning something soon." I smiled at Alice and I felt I was still tired and fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Bella, no need to stay awake." I rolled my eyes.

"What day is it?" I suddenly asked.

"Friday?" Edward asked in question.

"Crap, I missed the vampire diaries!" Edward was looking down at me and Alice chuckled.

"I recorded it Bella! I love that show even when the vampires are totally wrong!"I was laughing.

"We're going to watch it together Alice!" I smiled at her as she groaned. "No cheating Alice, no using of your gift or anything else."

"You can be real annoying for a human Bella". I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, look in the mirror and you see the most annoying vampire in the entire universe! That's why we are best friends right?"My voice was low and I had trouble staying awake.

"Best friends forever!" she shouted cheerfully. She said something more but I was slipping into a deep sleep as Edward brushed his fingers through my hair.

I woke up slowly and I opened my eyes, I looked up and noticed that I wasn't at home. I blinked several times and I looked around, I was alone in Edward's room. Where was he?

"Edward?" I asked as I seated myself up, I blinked away the black clouds in the corners of my eyes and then I saw Alice. "Where's Edward?" I managed to say, my voice was hoarse of the sleeping.

"He's at the hospital, he needs to work you know! You have to go in an hour or so Bella" I nodded and looked around to find some clothes.

"There are clothes and underwear in the bathroom." I smiled at Alice as I walked to the bathroom.

"Set up TVD please?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Sure thing Bella! Who do you think is the hottie of the Salvatore brothers?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's easy! Damon! But he's nothing compared to Edward" I heard Alice snort. "A real live vampire family is way more interesting! I could make a story you know, my best friend is a vampire." Alice was laughing.

"Yeah, sparkling vampires like that would ever be real! What was that girl thinking vampires that sparkle? That's so gay, a vampire needs to burn!" Alice was laughing and I felt being watched again. God how sick was I? I always thought I was being watched when Edward wasn't around.

"Totally, they will burn the book. Telling me that it's ridiculous!" We were laughing loudly when I was getting dressed.

After we watched 'the Vampire Diaries' we talked about the plot and the story. I told her I thought Katherine was interesting and way cooler than Elena, Kat was more flirtatious and she could get any guy she wanted but she only wanted Stefan. I wouldn't like her when she was a real life vampire because she was vicious and didn't value human life, but she wasn't real and the bad guys were always the most interesting.

Alice drove me to the hospital, the closer I got the more the feeling of being watched disappeared. I smiled and looked at Alice "He's here isn't he?" she just nodded and I opened the door and waved at Alice. "See ya later pixiegator!"

Alice just rolled her eyes and drove away; I walked inside the hospital and said my greetings to Angela.

"Bella, you'll be working with Edward the rest of the day, Riley can go home tomorrow so Edward asked you to help him." I smiled at Angela. I placed my hands on the desk and smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss that kid though." Angela was staring at my left hand and I pulled it away. "Angela, please don't tell anyone yet okay? Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes. But my mother doesn't know that yet and I don't want her to hear it from someone else than me."

"Sure thing Bella and congratulations!" I smiled and walked away.

"Thanks Angela!" I shouted as I ran towards Riley's room.

When I got into the room, Edward wasn't there and my smile faded again. "Hi Riley!" I said cheerful as I could. "So I heard you're going home with your mommy?" I asked as I seated myself on the bed next to Riley, he looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that right?" he just smiled at me. "Do you know where Edward is?" I asked I knew I was addicted to the guy. I just couldn't get enough from him.

"He went to get me some candy." I had never heard Riley say so many words in one day and I smiled at him. Edward was so sweet to him, too bad that vampires were infertile like me.

He grabbed a chessboard and I looked at Riley and chuckled "I would love to play but I don't know how." Riley just smiled and handed me a paper with the rules.

"Well you're going to win Riley! I still don't get it." Riley chuckled, it was so cute, and he never chuckled. He was probably just happy that his mother was bringing him home.

"Maybe I can help you?"

I turned and smiled at Edward who was standing in the doorway.

"Na ah Eddie, you always win!" Riley said and I turned to look at Riley.

"It's like he can read your mind right?" I said it jokingly.

"That's impossible Bella!" he shouted at me and I smiled.

"Yup no-one can read my mind, you're right." I altered it to me so it wouldn't show that I was lying.

"There's a fact Bella." Edward said as he seated himself down next to me and took my hand.

Riley went quiet again as he and Edward were playing chess again, I never really understood the point of chess and it seemed so difficult. Sometimes Riley would stare at the table and be lost in thoughts, he seemed so normal at when he was playing chess. I understood Riley; it was hard to be different. You could try your best to pretend you were normal but you would never be normal; you would always be different and people would look at you like you were some kind of freak.

I didn't know how much time had passed but when Bree came walking in.

I walked up to her and she hugged me "Bella you look happy." She commented and I smiled at her.

"You look happier too Bree. And I have a good reason to be happy." Shit those words I showed her the ring and she gasped.

"Who's the lucky bastard? Is he hot?" She was sounding like a 17 year old but I didn't care, I just wanted to say something when Edward got up.

"That lucky one would be me, and for that last question you can think of it yourself." He chuckled as Bree was staring with her mouth agape.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly as Bree went to her son after giving me a hug and shaking Edward's hand.

"Man your hand is ice-cold" I felt how Edward tensed. I shrugged and smiled at Bree.

"You're hands weren't warm either, its cold outside and Edward forgot his gloves. No wonder his hands are freezing." My face didn't even betray that I wasn't telling the truth, I was impressed by how good it sounded.

"Yeah and with my poor blood circulation." Bree just shrugged and went to get Riley.

We said out goodbyes and Bree handed me her phone number, she was asking me to stay in touch. We went back to the lab to do some routine stuff, most of my time was spend in the lab; Edward only came to assist me, even when he knew more about it then I did.

I still felt bad about Jake; Edward noticed I wasn't paying much attention while I was filling in the forms in autopilot. "What are you thinking?" I looked up at Edward and sighed.

"I feel bad for Jake." I looked down, not wanting to see Edward's face when I talked about Jake. They were like fire and ice, they were total opposites and they hated each other because of they were supposed to be enemies. A werewolf as a best friend and a vampire boyfriend, life didn't make it easier for me. "I'm hurting him and I don't want to hurt him. The imprinting thing doesn't make it any easier. I just hope that he finds someone, someone that can give him everything he deserves you know; a wife, kids." I sighed "But I only see him as a big brother, you're the one I love and nothing will change that." I looked him in the eyes when I said those last words and he was smiling.

"Jacob is hurting but he saw how I held you and I was pleased with what he was thinking. 'At least he's good to her, thanks for letting me hang with her Edward.' He knew I was listening and he noticed I would never hurt you, he was arguing with Sam asking him to stop blaming me. We might be friends if he wasn't a shifter, he seems like a good guy and I trust him to protect you. Maybe you can give him a visit tonight?" I looked up at Edward, almost dropping the test-tubes that I was holding in a rack.

"You got to be kidding me!"I placed the test-tubes back on the table.

"Nope, you can call him. I'll bring you to la Push, Jake will get you. You go spend some time here and I'll come and get you before midnight, I will just run into the res if it takes longer than 3 hours. Alice will be blind of your future and I won't be able to read the minds there, so I'll be anxious until you get back." He was speaking so fast that I barely heard it.

I smiled at him widely and went over to him; I seated myself on his lap. "Thank you, what about this; I'll be staying at la Push from 8 to 10?" he didn't say a thing as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Get a room!" it was Lauren, I hated that girl. She was a model and came here to pick up Jessica; she was the biggest bitch I had ever met.

I broke the kiss "Lauren, you do know that it is more thrilling in public, don't you." I head Edward gasp as Lauren was just staring at me. Then I looked at Edward and smiled before I pressed my lips on his for a chaste kiss, then I pulled away and glared at Lauren.

"Just so you know, jealousy is a bitch!" Edward was laughing now and I smiled at him.

Than Lauren grabbed my arm and leaned in to threaten me when Edward got up and I could almost feel his angered predatory stare, an almost animalistic glare. Lauren stiffened and I could see that her instincts we telling her to run.

"If you dare to threaten my fiancée Lauren then I'll make sure that my sister, Alice Whitlock will never hire you again and she can give you a name. She can make or break you Lauren!" I could see the chock on her face and she couldn't be out fast enough.

I turned and smiled at Edward "Not fair pulling the Whitlock-card!" I was smiling at him as Edward was breathing heavily, he was fuming. "But that bitch deserved it!" I walked towards him and looked up at him.

I cupped his face in my hands and he closed his eyes "Look at me Edward!" I said those words softly, his eyes focused on me and the anger was still evident on his face. "What in heaven's name was she thinking? You are too upset."

He sighed and his body was less tense "She was picturing how she could torture you, she has a sick mind!"

"I know, but Edward do you really think I would let her touch me ever again? She's not smart enough Edward so relax." He relaxed at my words as Carlisle came rushing in.

He let out a breath "She's not death Carlisle, even when I still want to kill that bitch." His eyes were black with anger.

"Edward, it just some thoughts. I imagine torturing people after I watched saw, it's not like she was planning it or something. When I watch 'Saw' I start to think real sadistic you know I actually like those movies. The victims basically kill themselves, that puppetguy is real smart you know." I was rumbling about those movies and then I noticed Edward was shaking with laughter. He said that he never thought I would like such movies, I also told him about my vampire-movie collection. The books I had read about vampires and we talked about numerous things while we were working.

The day passed while nothing really interesting happened, Mike came to congratulate our engagement. I would go to Jake and afterwards we would go to Jacksonville; I would have to face real horror tomorrow.

I had to tell my mother that I was engaged with Edward, after knowing him just over 4 months. I felt nauseated when I thought about it; my mother had never believed in true love, she wouldn't understand what I felt for Edward.

I was looking out the window as I tried to find a good way to tell my mother, this was going to be hard. I would have to endure a lot of judgment by my mother; she and my dad had dated for years before they got married. After marriage they had me; she said I was unexpected but she had never been happier.

My mother and I were like friends, I really missed her. If I was changed, I would miss my mother terribly. I had to go on a holiday with her before the change; I would have to make a great last memory of me, a good memory of happy Bella. My mother deserved some good memories about me; after James I had been a zombie for a real long time.

Edward was the sun breaking through after a real long and bad storm; maybe after a tornado. He was the reason that I was happy, that I was smiling, that I was able to let people in.

"What are you thinking?" I looked at Edward and smiled, he always knew when I was lost in thoughts. He once told me he hated and loved my silent mind at the same time; he loved to have his thoughts for himself without other thoughts running through it head and he hated it when I was silent for too long.

"I was worrying about my mother's reaction and I was thinking how you are the sun breaking through after a storm. You made me feel alive and I'm happy because of you. My mother won't understand our love, or at least I think she won't understand." Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my hand.

"Everything is going to be alright my love." I smiled at him and turned on the radio.

I smiled when I heard the song that was playing.

I don't have to tell you  
What this is all about  
'Cause baby half the fun is in us  
Figuring it all out

I started to sing along with the song and I didn't care that Edward was watching me; I needed to get a break from my own mind.

So why you gotta ask me  
What I'm doing now  
'Cause I don't like to question  
What I still haven't found, ooh yeah

So don't turn off the lights  
I don't wanna be in the dark tonight  
'Cause you can't read my mind  
I need to know if what I'm doing is right

Edward chuckled as I sang 'cause you can't read my mind' instead of 'cause I can't read your mind. Edward started to sing and I stopped singing, his voice was perfect for singing. I always preferred Enrique until now; hearing Edward sing those words was amazing. Edward was driving way to fast but I trusted him enough, he wouldn't let any harm come to me. I bet Edward was the best airbag you could ever imagine.

Eventually I started to sing with him and we were laughing as Edward parked his Volvo in the Cullen garage.

"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain; I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." He whisper-sang those words in my ear and I shivered. What was that guy doing to me?

I was blushing when I got inside and I was sure Jasper could sense my emotions, I felt bad for the guy. I wanted to jump Edward, I was edgy because of my mother, I was sad and confused because of Jake. Jasper walked outside and he smiled at me, I could see his eyes were dark, he was hungry. So was I.

Esme had made some guacamole and I ate it eagerly, Edward and Alice were watching me intensely I offered them a bite but they declined. Emmett told me that it tasted like dirt and cardboard, he had eaten it for a bet when he was human. I never ate any of those things.

I sighed and called Jacob; Edward was holding my hand and tried to calm my nerves.

I called him 5 times but there was no answer.

I sighed and tried one last time "If Jake doesn't answer his phone now, I'm not going to see him the following week."I was getting angry and I knew anger wasn't smart around a shifter.

"Black's residence." It wasn't Jacob but it was someone.

"Is Jacob home?" I asked as I looked up at Edward.

"No and who's asking." It was a male voice, I didn't recognize it.

"Bella." I said and then I heard a growl into the phone.

"Listen girl, you've hurt Jacob enough! Just leave him alone." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Just tell him I'm sorry and I'm leaving to Jacksonville for three days. I'm going to visit my mother there. I was just hoping that I could talk to Jacob before I left." My voice was hoarse as I tried not to cry.

"Just leave him alone Bella" a sob escaped me as I hung up the phone. Edward pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Can we go now? Maybe I can sleep on the plane, I just need to get out of this mess and I really want to see my mom again." I wiped away my tears and smiled at Edward.

"Let's go then. I'm sure we will get in time to catch a plane." With those words we were on our way.


	14. Jacksonville

Most of the time flights took ages but with Edward it seemed like mere minutes after I woke up in the plane. He had hired a car with darkened windows, Jacksonville was mostly sunny and with a vampire boyfriend it wasn't smart to walk around in the sun. How could you possibly explain a sparkling boyfriend?

Edward took my hand as we got out of the car; I smiled as it was raining slightly. It seemed it wasn't going to be sunny at all this weekend, this was a surprise visit but Edward had ensured me that my mother had time off. I felt nervous as I rang the doorbell, the ring seemed be highlighted around my finger and I hid it in my sleeve.

My mother had always been observant, she would notice it anyhow. She would probably notice something was up.

"Everything will be alright Bella" he whispered in my ear as my mother opened the door.

"Bella?" she asked as she flew around my neck, I chuckled and wrapped my arms around my mother.

"Hi mom." I said as Edward held out his hand that I had held it was warmer because I had held it almost the entire time. My mother took his hand.

"Hello Edward." She said as she led us inside.

"Oh baby I just wished it would be sunny; you look a bit paler than normal. Want something to drink sweetie?" then she looked back at Edward "Edward?"

"I would like some thee mom, Edward just drank the last bottle of water." I never lied to my mother so much and it might be the last time that I would see her before the wedding.

I seated myself down in the couch as Edward seated himself on my right, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my air "She knows something is up Bella, she also doesn't understand our relationship. She thinks you know me longer than you say you do. Her mind is interesting; she has a different view on the world than normal people have." At that moment my mother came back.

"Okay Bella what are you two hiding?" I could never hide something from my mother; she always knew that I was hiding something.

"Mom, there is something that I need to tell you." I said as I got up.

"Just spill it Bella." I got up and looked at Edward, I had to tell her but I still felt nervous.

I showed my mother my left hand and I heard her gasp "Edward and I are getting married."I said in one breath, looking down so I wouldn't have to look into my mother's face. Her face would show disappointment, she would get angry and sad that I go too fast. Love is something you can't rush and true love doesn't exist. That was what my mother always told me, love wasn't forever but I believed and believe that true love does exist and I believe Edward is the one.

My mother was going to preach about values and ethics, I was sure of that. My hand was still resting in my mother's hand.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for u!" I looked up and I smiled at my mother who had tears in her eyes.

"Huh?" I hadn't been expecting that at all. I had expected a tirade of my mother.

"Don't act so surprised sweetie, I see how you act around Edward. He looks like he's going to catch a bullet for you or something, when he moves you move. And I noticed the looks you gave each other when I came to Forks Bella. Edward is a good guy and I'm sure you will be safe and happy around him." I pulled my mother in a hug.

"Thanks mom, I've never been so happy until now. I am happy." I heard how my mother was sniffling; she knew I always had been a loner and that I never told her I was happy. I love you mom, no need to cry." I released her from the hug and smiled at her.

"So mom, this is my fiancé Edward." I was so happy and nothing could ruin the moment for me.

Edward chuckled and he walked over to me and my mom "Is it okay that I steal your daughter for a moment, I want to take her out for some dinner." My mother just smiled and nodded. Then I looked at Edward and I saw his crooked smile.

"You shouldn't do that to woman, it dazzles them" I said under my breath, knowing only Edward could hear it.

"Come on you guys go and have some fun at dinner." My mother said as she walked us to the door.

"No problem mom, Edward is a perfect gentleman. Sometime I think he grew up in the 18th century." I laughed and Edward just grinned.

"Bella seriously? You're too obsessive with it." I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"Whatever mom." I said as I grabbed Edwards's hand.

Then I saw the paper and I saw in big headlines "Riley Biers is missing" I looked at it.

"Mom isn't that a guy from in your class, the one you said that was so bright?" I asked as I showed her the paper.

"Yup that's Riley, he just turned 23." I sighed.

"I don't have a great feeling about this. You said he was perfectly happy." I said as I looked at my mother.

"He was but stop worrying Bella, have fun." I smiled as Edward opened the door to the car.

"Thanks mom, see you tomorrow okay?" I said as I walked towards the car.

"Kay sweetie." She said as I got in the car and kissed me on the cheek "Have fun alone in that hotel room sweetie" she whispered and I started blushing. I couldn't believe that my mother had said such things. I closed the car door and smiled at Edward.

"Sorry about my mother, I don't know what's wrong with her." I said as I turned my head to Edward, he was snickering and I glared at him.

"She's just happy that we are together and she thinks she knows why we are engaged." I looked at him and he was barely able to hold his laughter. "The first thing she thought was 'Is the sex that incredible? It must be I've seen his hands."

"No way, yuk! Do you get that all the time?" I said as Edward drove to wherever he was taking me.

"Your mom was not the worst, some woman in stores have fantasies when they see me. Really nothing is more discussing than a 40 year old that wants to hump your leg." I started laughing and I couldn't stop. "That's not funny Bella."

"If they touch you, they are death." I said as I faked fangs with my fingers, Edwards laughter immediately died and I turned on the radio. "Just a stupid joke Edward, I know you would never kill someone. Except for James, actually Rose killed him." Edward was still staring at me.

Then she started laughing "Emmett is right, you're going to be one of the toughest newborns with that temper of yours" I smiled at him.

"Wait! Would I be stronger than Emmett? I mean he always thinks he's the strongest and all!" Edward smirked at me.

"Yup, you'll be able to kick his ass, do me a favor and do it!" I smiled at him.

"Sure I'll kick his ass!" I smiled and I knew I would never be happier.

I started to sing with Enrique Iglesias's Hero, then I heard Edward singing it and I listened to his velvety voice singing the song.

Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away

The next song was undisclosed desires by Muse and I was surprised that Edward was singing along.

"You know Muse?" I asked above the music.

"Yup." I smiled at him.

We went to a dinner and I ate while Edward watched, the waitress was trying to flirt with him but he kept his eyes on me. Take that bitch! He's mine and mine only!

I was smiling all the time and Edward's smile was there permanently, I knew that I couldn't live without him. He was my life now and I wanted to be with him forever.

Edward groaned in frustration and I looked at him.

"What's wrong love?" I asked he turned his head.

"Hero is stuck in my head." He said and I smiled.

"You can always sing it for me, Edward Cullen singing is something I enjoy." He smiled and looked at me.

"I'll sing it to you until you fall asleep love"

And just like he said he sang it until I fell asleep. He had spooned me under the covers and I quickly fell asleep in his arms. I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. I would rather die than live without him, death was easy and life was harder.

I knew all about that, my life had never been happy until now. I woke up and I noticed I was lying on something cold and I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a hotel room and I was lying on Edwards's chest, my arm was wrapped around his chest and I noticed he was playing with my hair.

"Good morning love" he murmured softly as he kissed my hair.

I kissed his chest and then I looked up and smiled at him "Morning" my voice was still affected by the sleep. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to lay there for the rest of eternity. I groaned as I got up, stretching a bit as Edward looked at me. "I look like shit don't I?" I said as I looked at the Greek God in front of me.

"Never love." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever I need a human minute." I said as I did all I had to do in the bathroom, my hair looked like a haystack. I grabbed my brush and walked into the room again "And how am I going to take care of this mess that I call my hair?" I said and Edward was suddenly behind me and I was no longer holding a brush.

"Maybe I can do it?" he ask as he gently brought me towards the bed and seated himself down

He seated himself next to me and I relaxed myself as he brushed my hair "hmmm" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He brushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck "I love you" I said as I looked up at him. I had this feeling that something was wrong, I was probably imagining things; it happened all the time and I had no bad dream or something.

"I love you too Bella." I sighed and turned around to face him.

"We have to go to my mom, I promised." He helped me up and gave me a peck on the lips, always so careful.

"I know, she should be home now its 10 am" I smile as I get up and walk towards the door.

The drive to my mother is silent as I look at Edward; he's so handsome and caring.

We walked towards the front door when I noticed that there was no light on and that the door was opened. My mother never left the front door open.

"Something is not right" I mumbled as I opened the door, I the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense as he pushed me away.

"Vampire!" he said as he went inside "He or she is not here anymore but I have to find the responsible vampire."

"My mother, Phil" I said as I faced Edward.

"I'll make sure they are safe Bella, but I have to go now okay?" he said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. My mind screamed to let him stay, that something was wrong.

But before I could say something Edward was gone. "I love you Edward" I said, not sure if he heard me or not. Still there was this feeling something wasn't right, I was pacing around the living room. Nothing seemed different.

"Aaaahh" I shouted as y phone rang "Great paranoia Bella is back" I said to myself as I picked up my phone. MOM

"Mom? Where are you?" I asked as I listened carefully.

"Mom?"

"Bella, Bella where are you?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Mom, I'm at your house where are you?" I shouted in fear.

"Bella help me." She said as I heard some cracking on the other end of the line.

"Mom?" I asked as tears where streaming down my face.

"She can't talk anymore Bella" I heard a childlike but still melodic voice, it belonged to a vampire.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I swallowed. Why did Edward leave?

"If you value your mother's life you will come to me, the ballet studio. Edward killed my mate so I need to make an arrangement with you Bella." I swallowed and I heard my mother's screams, she kept calling my name.

"Tell me what I have to do." I said, my voice sounded too calm, it almost scared me. Well it wasn't a surprise, I survived a shifter attack and my boyfriend was a vampire. Wow I really sounded like a crazy woman now. I needed to do anything I could to save my mother.

"You have to come to me in order to save your mother. And make sure you leave before your boyfriend finds out!" she growled and I shivered.

"Okay I'll be there." I said my coldness and the calmness I felt was weird to say the least. I wrote my last words on a post it. 'I'll love you forever Edward. I'm sorry.'

I just couldn't find something more to say, it didn't seem enough. That vampire wanted me death and if I had to die to safe y mother, so be it. I ran out of the door as I heard a scream of terror of my mother, it was the same scream I heard when I fell down the stairs and went through a window. I pushed myself as fast as I could, I pushed myself to hard and I knew I would regret it later if I survived.

I was sprinting towards the studio, it had been abandoned since I was 7, and it was abandoned after a fire. I was panting and it felt like I was breathing in fire, everything in me screamed at me to slow down but I didn't.

I had to save my mother!


	15. The end is just the beginning

I ran across the street as I saw the ballet studio, I swallowed as I knew death was awaiting me. The rain was pouring down on me as I ran.

I opened the door to the studio "mom?" I asked as I saw nothing but a darkened room. I could hear the storm outside and I stepped inside closing the door, I could hear my heard pounding in my head and my breathing seemed louder than the storm itself.

"Mom? Where are you?" I spoke louder now as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Then I heard a tinkling and mocking laugh "I can't believe you believed me." She laughed harder as I turned around and wanted to go back on the street. I gasped as I saw a 19 year old girl standing in front of me.

Her eyes were as red as a wine and I swallowed, unable to move as I looked at her. Her hair was a bunch of curls and it reminded me of a blazing fire. Shit it was the redhead.

"You're the redhead." I whispered and she smirked at me.

"I believe that is what the golden eyes and those mutts call me but my name is Victoria as in victorious." I rolled my eyes at her, my mind screamed at me to run or fight but my mind was stronger. If I had to die the only thing I could do was trying to give Edward more time to reach me.

I felt a lump in my throat as I thought of Edward; he was my reason of happiness and the reason why I was still alive. I had to do this and I looked at her "Why me?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Because of you my mate is death!" she shouted as she pushed me away, I fell onto the floor in the middle of the studio and she was crouched in front of me. Just looking at me, her mate?

"James?" she snarled, oh I had hit a touchy subject. "That fucker was your mate?" she pushed me against a mirror and it shattered when my back collided with the glass. I couldn't breathe as her hand was wrapped around my neck.

She was snarling as she glared at me, I felt how my body screamed for air. "Just kill me already Victoria, there's no point in life without Edward" I whispered.

She released her hold and I fell to the floor, cutting my hands open on the glass beneath me. Victoria's eyes were black in that instant and I stood up.

"Didn't you hear me bitch? Kill me! There's no point in life without Edward." She just looked at me and she laughed.

"James was right! You're special." I rolled my eyes at her as she grabbed my and licked my wounds, I hissed at the pain and I looked at her.

"What would you choose Bella; life without you're Edward or death?" she asked as she tilted her head, she didn't seem to mind the blood and the venom was stinging like a motherfucker! I tried to think of her and I didn't want my mind to drift back to Edward.

Oh God Edward, my Edward. What had I done? "Death." I said as I looked that bitch in the eyes, I loved Edward more than life itself. "I can't live is a world where Edward is death!" I shouted as she smirked at me. She looked like a mouse who was playing with its pray, I shivered as I realized that I was indeed a pray to her.

"He's death already." She chuckled and I glared at her.

"Just get it over with Victoria, just kill me." I said coldly, I was surprised that I wasn't a panicked mess. It was weird that I could stay calm; I knew I was probably going to die but I didn't care.

She smiled and licked her lips, this was it, and this was the end.

I felt a sharp sting in my neck and my heart was beating rapidly, my mind was in full panic mode, adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I heard a scream of agony. Then I realized it was me that was screaming. I took a breath as I felt the blood loss was starting to weaken me.

"Vicky we need to go now, the mindreader is close." I heard a faint male voice and my thoughts immediately went back to Edward.

"Edward" my voice was weak and hoarse from the screaming. Then it felt like they pulled something out of my neck and I felt a burn in my neck, what the hell was happening to me?

"He can't save you now." I heard the woman laugh.

"I love you Edward" I mumbled as darkness was pulling me down, it felt like I was being dragged out of my body. And the more I was dragged away the more I was paralyzed. I just couldn't move. My screaming stopped as my heart was beating, and it just kept beating.

With every beat the pain started to spread, at first it was a dull pain. Then I felt a pressure on my chest and it was like I was miles undersea, it was like I could barely breathe. And when I took a breath it was like I was breathing in boiling water. The pain started to get worse and worse, every nerve ending in my body felt like it was burning.

Then I felt something cold on my forehead and my sides, I was pressed against something cold and it felt nice and familiar. "It's going to be okay, you're going to survive this." It was a male voice, close to an angel.

My Angel

Edward

I saw his face and his crooked grin as he looked down at me. "Edward." I could barely hear myself over the whistle in my ears, there was no screaming anymore. Just the pain, the whistle and Edward. "I'm sorry" then I had no more control of my body and I heard nothing but the whistle, felt nothing but the pain and love for Edward. All I could see was darkness and his face, I loved him and I would always love him. Nothing could change that.

I kept focusing on Edward, one every memory I had of him.

His cupper locks.

His dazzling crooked grin.

His beautiful golden eyes.

The love in his eyes when he looked at me.

The way his lips had felt against mine.

His cold embrace that seemed to set me on fire.

His velvet voice.

His scent.

His chuckle.

His chocked expression as I laughed about his nature.

His possessiveness.

The way he said my name.

His protectiveness.

The protectiveness that caused him to lose me.

The way his eyes softened as I told him I loved him.

The sexy growl.

The growl when Jacob was close.

Jacob my wolf friend.

I could never tell him how sorry I was.

He would always feel guilty about running away and not wanting to see me again.

Edwards behind the wheel of his Vanquish.

The way his lips moved when he talked.

I would never see Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper again.

Jasper I would even miss him.

Alice my best friend.

I would miss the little pixie.

I would never get closer to Rose and Em.

I would never see the motherly Esme again.

I would miss Carlisle.

He was like a father to me.

And most of all I would miss my Edward, he and his crooked grin.

Then I felt a terrible headache, it hurt too much to think. Everything hurt, why was I in so much pain?

Would the pain never stop?

Than the cold was gone and I was laid in something colder, I lessened the pain a bit but I still felt like I was under water.

Unable to move or think, just blackness.

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

Would the pain never end?

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

PAIN

DARKNESS

When the pain started to ebb I was able to think again.

Who was I?

What had happened?

Where was I?

I opened my eyes and it was dark, I couldn't hear a thing but it appeared that I was in a basement. I was lying on a table, I sat up and I was startled by how fast I moved. I knew I was a vampire now, it seemed so weird but everything was clear.

There were filthy walls and there was no light, I took a breath through my nose and I smelled something sweet, something delicious. I felt how venom pooled in my mouth and I felt a painful burn in my throat. It was like I hadn't drunk a thing in years, before I registered it I was gulping down the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

The pain in my throat died and then I saw I had killed a human. I felt bad but I was a vampire, vampires lived on blood. Too bad that it had lasted so short; I could use another one just to have another taste. I looked around and I found a door, I walked towards it and grabbed the handle, the iron turned to dust as I touched it.

Okay that was something to be careful with, I was stronger than I could ever imagine.

Would I be here all alone?

"Hello?" I said and I heard my voice for the first time, it was a seductive and jet musical voice.

"Anyone?" I asked again as I touched the door as softly as I could manage, the door didn't break and I let out a sigh of relief. I heard nothing and I smelled nothing but the human and I started to smell that he or she was rotting. I didn't want to know how the human looked like, it was just food now.

Was I all alone now? A lone vampire?

Then I heard a voice. "Isabella Swan is now missing for 10 days." Then I heard a growl and something was thrown and then it was quiet again.

"Hello?" I said as I pushed against the wooden door, making it crack open.

"Look who decided to join us Riley." The woman that said that sent shivers down my spine but I ignored it.

"And can any one of you tell me who the hell I am?" I said as I got irritated. I walked up the stairs and I stood face to face with a redhead.

"You don't know who you are?" I looked at the source of the calming male voice, he sounded like a lullaby.

"Nope, the only thing I remember is pain, waking up and feeding. Now that I mention it I'm starting to get thirsty again. So who am I?" I glared at the redhead, I didn't trust her.

"I honestly do not know. I found u while you were changing and asked Riley to help you as a newborn." I nodded.

"Great so I don't even have a name." I sighed.

"Maybe we can find u one?" again it was Riley that spoke.

"Maybe." I said as I brushed passed the redhead.

"Vicky, do you have an idea for a name?" I looked more closely at Riley.

He was a handsome 17 year old with blonde hair and a manly face; I felt that I could trust him.

The girl that he called Vicky seemed unhappy, like I had ruined some kind of plan. She had red hair it reminded me of a blazing fire. She had a childlike face but I didn't trust her, I felt like I couldn't, like she was hiding something from me.

"What about Willow" I shook my head "Lilith?"

I growled at her. "Sarah?"

She kept saying names but they just didn't feel right; I didn't like any of the names she suggested.

"What about Cassandra?" I liked the sound of it. Cassandra.

"Yeah good thinking Riley. Cassandra, Victoria and Riley! Yes it's perfect!" she shouted and she smiled at me. I returned the smiled as I seated myself next to Riley.

"So you guys are going to show me the way of living as a vampire?" I asked as I looked at Vicky.

"Yep, I'll be around u most of the time Cassie. But you can't go outside alone yet, you need to learn and control your strength and you have to learn how to walk and talk as a human." Riley said as he looked at me.

"Why?" I asked as I looked him in the eye, his eyes were crimson a sign that he was indeed a vampire.

"We have rules." I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, we have leaders names the Volturi! They make sure that the existence of our kind stays a secret. So that's why Riley will learn you to walk and talk like a human." I sighed, this could take a while.

"But I'm going again; I need to be on the lookout! Those stupid mutts." With those words Vicky was gone and I sighed, the tension I felt around her was gone.

"I think you need a shower and new clothes Cassie." I looked down and noticed that my clothes were full of dirt and dried blood, my own blood. The burn in my throat intensified and I rubbed my neck with my hand. "And then we will go and hunt." I smiled and walked towards the bathroom following Riley at his agonizing slow pace.

"And we will walk and talk like a human from now on." I sighed as I walked into the bathroom. Riley turned on the shower and there was a pile full of clothes. "Try not to rip too much okay?" I rolled my eyes as I scolded him out of the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror I was introduced to myself. I had long and curly mahogany hair, my eyes were a bright red and I looked like a photoshopped model. I touched my face and it was warm and smooth, my skin was flawless and I had an ivory complexion. I was beautiful, my looks and voice would lure males to me. Hunting would be easy wouldn't it?

I smiled at the thought of more sweet and delicious blood, I could hardly wait for it to stream down my throat and my throat started to burn even more. "How can you stand that burn?" I said in a frustrated growl. The burn in my throat was killing me. Well theoretically I was already death.

"It's get easier with time Cassie." Right, that was really helping. "And try to keep the bathroom whole, I broke down the entire bathroom the first time."

I could see it in my mind and I started laughing, it sounded like a beautiful song and it felt wrong. It felt like I was missing a piece of me, that I wasn't allowed to laugh until I found that piece. I saw I was wearing gloves so I pulled them off.

I gasped as I saw an engagement ring on my left hand.

"What is it Cassie?"

"I think I'm engaged Riley." I looked in the mirror again and I looked 26 or maybe even 28. It could be that I was engaged.

"Engaged?" he repeated and I looked back at the ring.

"Yup, a golden ring with diamonds on my left hand. I think so, but I don't remember from who it is." I said as I ripped of my clothes. Okay it was like I was ripping paper, next time I had to be more careful.

"Okay you're engaged then. Maybe it will come to you; I remembered some stuff when I thought about the change." I smiled as the warm water touched my body.

"Thanks for the tip Ri" I said as I washed away the dirt from my body and I closed my eyes, letting the stream of warm water run over my face. Would someone be looking for me? If they were I hoped they got a sign that I was okay.

I closed my eyes and tried to find something about my life as a human. Suddenly I was in a dark room and I looked around, nothing. But then I smelled strawberries and I turned towards the smell.

"Oh God Bella! I'm so glad you are okay!" a pixie shouted, I stepped away from her.

"Who's Bella? Who are you? Why am I here?" I looked at the small girl, she was 19 at most and she had the weirdest eyes I had ever seen, they were golden. When I looked at her eyes I was struck by a memory, I could see a guy with the same golden eyes as the pixie but with bronze locks. My heart swelled when I saw him; as soon as the memory had come to me it disappeared.

"Bella it's me Alice." Who the fuck was Alice? "You don't remember your human life do you?"

"No, and I'm not Bella!" I snarled at her, why did she call me Bella? "My name is Cassandra and you're not him!" I was furious. Where was he? I had to find him! I had to find the one with the bronze locks.

She just looked at me and her smile faded "You don't remember us, but don't worry I'll find u!" I didn't understand what she was saying.

"I don't know who you think I am but I'm not her! So leave me alone! I have people that take care of me!"She looked shocked "Listen I don't know how I ended up in this room and what I'm doing here with you but I just wanted the show the people that I knew as a human that I was safe. I'm sorry that I don't remember and I do remember him and I won't rest until I find him." I felt it was getting hard to stay connected and then I was back in the shower.

What the hell had just happened?

I grabbed the handle to turn of the shower but it broke off in my hand. Great! I stepped outside and brushed my hand through my hair. Who was this Alice?

I picked up a red shirt and I ripped it when I tried it on. This was going to take a while, after 15 shirts I managed to put one on without ripping one and I was starting to understand how I had to use my strength. I picked up a black pants and it ripped when I tried to try it on, I growled as the 17th pair of pants was ripped.

"Cassie, calm down you're doing very well. I had to try at least 50 shirts and 120 pants before I was dressed." Oh great, I was going to rip every pants in this bathroom.

So after 25 pants I finally managed to put it on. The buttons were going to be difficult so I sighed and treated it like it was made out of feathers. I managed to dress myself without too many things ripped. I carefully grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush my hair.

Who was this Bella?

Why had I seen that pixie named Alice?

Who was he?

As soon as I thought about him an image started to form and all I saw was a blurry picture, he was smiling the most beautiful crooked grin. All the anger left my body and I felt calm.

I looked at my eyes again and they were a bright red, my throat was still burning and I ran out the bathroom. "I broke the shower handle Ri but I don't care! I need to hunt now." Riley just smirked.

"The first month is the hardest, but eventually the thirst is less hard as in the beginning."I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell aren't you moving? I'm thirsty!" I was acting like a five year old but I didn't care.

"Vicky will come with some food for you, so stop whining like a little baby with that anger tantrum!" I lunged at him and I broke the TV as I slammed him against the wall.

"I guess I'm going on my own than!" I held my head up high and moved towards the door.

"Oh no you're not Cassie!" He pushed me to the floor and I got really pissed. I was snarling and I constantly tried to get him away from me but I just couldn't, it seemed like he knew every move I would make. "Cassie calm down, you might be stronger but I'm more skilled in fighting and unless you want a scar you better behave."

I huffed and glared at him "Fine! Let me starve to death."

Riley chuckled "We can't starve Cassie."

Great that was even better! I pulled my hair as I tried to get a grip on my anger. "Why am I acting like a woman with severe PMS?" I was getting frustrated by the littlest thing.

"Newborn's emotions are really strong." I sighed and closed my eyes; I wanted to see him again. He would calm me down; suddenly I wasn't in the house anymore.

I was standing in a room and I was looking down at him, he looked so broken. I wanted to touch him but my hand went right through him. I just looked at him as he sat there motionless. "Bella." He murmured and I was shocked. Wasn't it Bella that what Alice had called me?

I loved him; I felt that I loved him. Why didn't I remember him anymore?

Suddenly I was back in the room and Riley was looking at me.

"Cassie what the fuck just happened?" He asked as I looked him in the eyes.


	16. My Gift?

"I don't know Riley, I just saw a face from my memories I think and I wanted to see him and suddenly I was standing with him. But I wasn't really there, when I tried to touch him my hand would just go through him. And I heard him talk but I don't think he saw me." I was utterly confused.

What was happening? Could I visit him again? Could I visit Alice again and ask her what she knew?

"Wait you have a gift Cassie, you need to find out more about it. You are gifted." Why was he so exited all of a sudden?

"Gifted?" I asked as I looked at him. What was happening in that head of his?

"Some vampires have gifts; about one per 60 vampires has a gift. Vicky has the gift of self-preservation and she can talk to you in your head. I'm a physical shield; no vampire can smell me or see me when they aren't close enough. I can shield several vampires at a time and my gift is limited to gifts that work on a distance. Vicky can penetrate because I want her to but I can block her to." I gasped and I looked at him.

"So what if I try it on you, maybe you can tell me what you see?" I wanted to train my gift, it was vital that I learned more about it.

"Sure let's try it Cassie!" he said as he locked himself in the bedroom. I had noticed that there were only 2 bedrooms. Riley was a nice guy and I really started to see him as a friend, but there was something that I didn't trust about Vicky.

I concentrated on finding Riley and suddenly I was standing in a red colored bedroom. Riley had his back to me and I smiled. "Riley?" Suddenly he turned around and he was looking at me with his mouth wide open. He stretched his hand towards me but it didn't stop moving when it reached me, it just went right trough me.

"This is fucked up! You look like a ghost Cassie! Well more like a woman made of smoke. It's weird." I chuckled as I saw his expression; it felt that it was fading.

"I can't hold it much longer it is slipping Ri." I looked at him and he was smiling widely.

Then next moment I was back in the living room and Riley walked out of the bedroom.

"That was freakishly cool Cassie!" I smiled at his expression.

"Maybe but it makes me even more thirsty and I don't like that. And I can't hold on to it so it's a useless gift Ri." He just looked at me.

"Useless Cassie? I had my shield on! You pierced through my shield! And you can learn to control it! You just need time. You pierced my outer shield Cassie!" At that moment Victoria came in and she gasped.

"What?" she asked and I winked at Riley.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Vicky.

She gasped as she looked at my ghost appearing in front of her, I looked around and I saw my own body. I was just standing there with my eyes closed not breathing.

"I found out that I have a gift." My lips weren't moving as I turned to look at Vicky.

I felt it was slipping again and the next moment I was back in my body.

"No it can't be possible!" she shouted as I took a breath and smelled blood.

My instincts took over as I snatched the body from Vicky's hands and sank my teeth into the soft flesh of my pray its neck. I gulped down the blood, loving the taste of the blood as it reached my taste buds. This blood was ever tastier than the previous, it had a fuller taste. It tasted more alive.

I moaned as the fire in my throat was dulled and eventually died. I tossed the body aside as I looked at Vicky, who was still looking at me with her mouth agape.

I wiped the blood off my mouth and licked it from the back of my hand. "Why are you looking at me like that Vicky?" I asked as I felt great, I felt happy after the blood had quenched my thirst for blood.

"It's just some really rare gift that I heard of but it can't be. We have to test it." I just looked at her. What the hell was she thinking?

_Dreamwalker? No that's impossible! Aro said Alexander was the last one._

"Dreamwalker?" I asked as Vicky gasped.

"It's the name of a very powerful gift Cassie. Now I want you to do the same you did to me but to Aro in Volterra in Italy" I looked at her.

"But I don't know the guy!" I said as I looked her in the eye.

"Just think about that information and try to get in contact with him. Don't tell him about us, act like you don't know what is happening and that you were trying to find help after you woke up and that you ended there." I nodded.

Why didn't she want me to tell him about them? There might be a reason for it; I guess I would find out if I contacted that Aro dude. Maybe he could tell me more about my gift.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on that Aro guy. Suddenly I was in a room with 3 thrones, I was looking at the back of the chairs and I could also see a large door. It seemed for royalty, it was time to play my role.

"What the fuck?" I shouted and suddenly a black-haired guy stood in front of me and was looking at me. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No it can't be! Who are you?" he asked as he looked at me.

"My name is Cassandra, Cassandra Masen" where did that Masen come from?

"Why did you contact me my child?" I suppressed a growl as he called me a child.

"I woke up like this and I was looking for help and suddenly I was standing here." He smiled.

"You're not really here my child, only in a way. I've been waiting for you for a long time now Cassandra. You're a dreamwalker." I felt I was starting to slip back to my body.

"I'm afraid I'm slipping, I need to know more about all this." I looked around and then I looked back at Aro. He was falling for my acting and I smiled at him.

"You can always contact me my child. I want you to join me in" before he could finish the sentence I was back in my body.

"Shit, why can't I hold it any longer?" I said as I looked at Vicky. "Sorry, but I am what you thought Vicky. Aro called me a dreamwalker." She smiled a wicked grin.

"Okay wait a while before you contact him again, he has to think that you were trying to contact him." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay and I'm not doing it after 2 hours." She nodded and she placed some blood bags in the fridge. "Needed during the day I guess?" I say as I seat myself in the couch.

"Yeah, humans can't find out about us and the sun makes us sparkle so." I started to laugh loudly.

"Sparkle? We sparkle? How gay is that? Oh I'm a sparkly vampire! Look how scary I am." I was laughing so loudly until I noticed that Vicky was growling.

"It's not funny; we sparkle like the diamonds on your ring." I smiled at her.

"Okay than Vicky! So no burning by the sun?" I said as Riley was shaking trying to hold back his laughter.

"Nope, we just look like a sparkling stone." I looked back.

"Great and no TV! Why have I broken that again?" I asked as I grabbed the remote which crumbled in my hand.

"Because you were angry at me Cassie!" I rolled my eyes at Riley.

"I was thirsty." I was pouting and I noticed that he swallowed. Okay that was something I didn't want from Riley but from him. My mystery guy.

Vicky cleared her throat and I grinned at her. "So when are you going to teach me to hunt?" I asked as she looked at me.

"After you learn to walk and talk as a human Cassie." I sighed.

"So I'm stuck here?" I sighed and I felt bad, I was stuck in this fucking bungalow.

"Well I'm stuck here to" Riley said.

"Great I'm stuck with a 17 year old looking guy." I said in a fake voice.

"I'm 23 you know." He was growling and I was shocked as I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Ri, I didn't mean to be rude. How old do you think I am?" I asked and he smiled.

"24." He said and Vicky started laughing.

"She's at least 26 Riley. I'm stuck at 19." I looked at her and I smiled.

"But you're the oldest one here. You're teaching us the way of living right?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Right, I'm from the 18th century." I saw images of movies lines from books came into my mind as did the name Masen.

"Cool, I love that time! The corsets, the gentlemen and the horses." I was picturing me and my mystery guy in that time and I was smiling widely.

"It was fun but it's easier to hunt now. You just seduce a guy in a club, take him outside and drink his blood. And thank God for pants and easy underwear and bras." I started to laugh as I looked at her.

"Yeah I would certainly miss those jeans. So Riley how long have you been a vampire now?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"A bit over 4 months, I'm still in the newborn stage." I smiled at him.

"So why did you change him Vicky?" I asked as she walked towards the bedroom.

"I needed company." Riley followed her and I groaned.

"I surely hope that bedroom is soundproof!" I heard chuckled but I couldn't blame them. If my mystery guy was here, the bedroom would be at full use now.

I had to talk to Alice; maybe she knew more about him.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pixie named Alice.

I was back in the blackness and I saw Alice.

"Alice, I got a memory! I keep seeing him Alice! He has the most beautiful crooked smile and he has the same eyes like u have." Alice came up to me and she smiled.

"You're still wearing his ring!" she squealed as she grabbed my hand.

"No names okay Alice! I have to remember it by myself." She nodded. "Alice I'm with 2 other vampires. One of them is from the 18th century and the other is Riley a 23 year old guy." Alice gasped.

"Riley Biers he went missing a bit over 4 months ago!" I nodded.

"They don't know about you Alice and I want to keep it a secret. I don't really trust Vicky, Riley is a good guy though. I had guessed him younger though. I'll keep you updated okay Alice." I looked at her as she smiled. "Please make sure he waits for me. I just need to find him on my own." I was trying to stay longer even though it was really hard.

"I will tell him Bella." I sighed.

"I heard him say my name in a room Alice, I can appear ghostlike. He didn't see me but I just can't hurt him by talking to him. I don't even know his name." I was feeling bad again.

"I don't remember my life as a human either Bella." I sighed.

"This is so weird. I want to remember him and you and everyone but I just can't. And here I am talking to you and it's not like any other person that I contact Alice. Why are we in total darkness?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Jasper I'm busy" she suddenly shouted.

"Sorry my mate was bugging me." Jasper the moodcontroller.

"Jasper blonde guy and he can control moods! You can see the future!" I could see them together in my mind, but one memory of Jasper was leaving me scared to death for a moment. "He wanted my blood and you stopped him." She smiled.

"Yes! Bella I can't hold this much longer. We need to talk again soon okay?" I nodded and then I was back in the hotel. I took a deep breath and I noticed it was time to contact Aro again.

I took a deep breath even when I knew that I didn't need it.

I smiled as I reached the same hall again "Hello?" I saw him get up and walk towards me.

"You're back! My name is Aro my child and I was wondering if you wanted to join my guard." I looked at him and smiled.

"I need to think about it Aro and where is your guard? I'll make sure I'll pay you a visit some day." His smile widened as he looked me in the eyes, I just knew that he thought I was attractive. Did every male think I was attractive?

Would he find me attractive?

"That would be great but I'm afraid I can't let you go if you decide to come to us."I rolled my eyes as I walked around.

"So what can I do with my gift?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You can enter someone's mind and find anything in their brain, you can appear as a ghostlike figure but that's what you are doing now! You can enter a human his dreams and change what they see. When your gift is really strong you should be able to manipulate the mind." I just gasped

"No fucking way!" I shouted as I felt I was slipping again.

"You should visit me in Italy Cassandra; I would love to have you here." I smiled.

"See you later Aro" I said as I slipped back into my body.

When I was back Riley was looking at me. "Vicky?" She came into the room and I looked at her.

"Aro told him I could join some kind of guard if I wanted to." Vicky smiled at looked at me.

"That is so incredible Cassie. But we need you to train and prepare first before we go to them. Next time, within a few days you will tell him about me and Riley okay? That we found you and decided to help." I shrugged.

"Sure okay. So what can we do here during the day?" I asked as I looked around.

"Not much, we talk or read most of the time though." I nodded and went to my bedroom, I was careful with the knob and it didn't break. It was only slightly deformed when I opened the door.

I saw a bookcase and sighed, I wanted to see him again. I laid myself down on the bed and concentrated on him.

I was back in the same room but he was lying down on a leather couch, his eyes were closed and he was smiling slightly. "Bella" I could barely hear him say it, I felt so complete when I was with him. I just had to find him, he was my dirty little secret, and then he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella?" I looked at him and nodded, he wasn't allowed to know that I could talk to him. I didn't even know his name for crying out loud.

I saw how Alice came in and she didn't see me, she walked towards him.

"Bella talked to me! She's safe, she's not alone." He looked at me and I nodded.

I couldn't hold it much longer so I waved and then I was back in my body. I sighed.

Alice knew him, I was this Bella. Grabbed a book and turned the cover of the book and then I tried to turn the first page but it ripped. Great! Stupid newborn vampire strength!

I calmed myself down and tried again, it didn't rip but it took allot of effort. I hoped I would get used to my gift as soon as possible. My mind drifted back to him and I wondered what Alice had told him. I could ask her tomorrow.

I read the book with 625 pages in less than 3 hours, how could I keep myself distracted when I could read at least 10 books a night. I sighed and by throat was burning again; I didn't want it to burn. I just wanted to go to him! But where was he?

I couldn't go to him when I didn't even know his name or could I? I saw a stereo in my room and I turned on the radio. I didn't even listen to the songs as I thought of him.

What was his name? Why did I remember Jasper and not him?

I growled in frustration as I got up and paced back and forth in my bedroom. The burn in my throat was getting worse with every passing second. I had just fed a few hours ago and I was craving for blood already. I controlled my breathing and forced myself to relax.

I opened the door and this time the knob didn't bend or break and I felt better by accomplishing that. But I had this constant pain in my chest like I was mourning. And I had this feeling that I was forgetting something vital.

Riley was smiling and I noticed that Vicky was gone. I didn't know why but the name Victoria was scary and terrifying. I just couldn't bring myself to say Victoria.

"Here" Riley said as he threw me a blood bag.

"Thanks, why am I so thirsty?" I asked as I bit the bag and drank it. I wasn't fully satisfied and it didn't taste really good but it was better than no blood at all right?

"Newborn, the first week you'll be thirsty about 5 times a day and it slowly go's to twice a day. Then you'll eventually be thirsty once a week in your first newborn year. Vicky only needs to hunt once in every 2 weeks. But she just likes hunting so she hunts more; also the blood keeps us strong. The more you drink the stronger you are." I nodded and seated myself next to Riley.

"So what guy did you visit the first time?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"It was just some human, I don't even know who he was but I could almost feel his pain." I wasn't exactly lying but I couldn't tell him that I had seen my fiancée.

"So what did that Aro guy tell you about your gift?" I smiled widely as I looked at him.

"Well I can appear like a ghostlike figure but that was something you already knew. I can enter a human his or her dream and alter it the way I want. I can enter unshielded minds and look around and if my gift is strong enough I can manipulate the mind." Riley just gasped as he looked at me.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm a shield now." Yeah you got that right dude.

"Yeah else way I could uncover your darkest secrets." I let out an evil laugh and Riley was laughing along. "Not that they could be interesting." I said and he glared at me.

"Just messing with you Riley." I said as I heard a classical tune from my bedroom.

"Claire the Lune" I whispered as I focused on the notes. My hands started to play the song on an invisible piano.

"You play the piano!" he said excited and I smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess so." We talked some more and I noticed that I really like Riley as a brother of some sorts. I was more relaxed when Victoria wasn't around. I wondered why that was. Before I knew it I was twilight and Victoria walked inside.

"Let's go on a hunt." I smiled at her as the burn was getting worse again. Riley wasn't kidding about my thirst, it was awful.

I was almost outside when Victoria stopped me, I could have pushed her away but I would have been stopped by Riley anyway.

"You need to stay behind us and you can't breathe until I tell you to breathe. You need to learn to control your instincts and you need to learn to sniff out the good and healthy blood." I nodded as Riley winked at me.

I rolled my eyes "Sure" I took a breath and stopped breathing, it surprised me that it wasn't uncomfortable it was just weird to lose your sense of smell.

"Now be quiet and follow me closely." Riley stopped breathing as he motioned me to get between him and Vicky. They didn't trust me at all.

She sped off and I noticed I was somewhere with allot of snow, the white powder covered everything, and you could only see hints of green in the pine trees. I could keep up with Vicky easily and I noticed that Riley was right behind me. We were running so fast that we made no noise as we stepped in the snow.

I noticed that the home was somewhere in the middle of nowhere in some kind of forest somewhere. Where the fuck were we?

The forest was passing in a blur but somehow I managed to see the details perfectly. Victoria slowed so I did the same, then I saw a little cottage not so far from here and I looked at Vicky.

"Okay there is the home of some other vampires; we need to pass them without them noticing us." I nodded as I concentrated on the house. I didn't want to be seen and I noticed there were only 2 vampires in the house, the others were hunting. I could pick it out of the mind of a vampire named Kate.

"Vicky, there's a guy that can feel the gifts we have, we need to go around. The other one that's in the house can zap you with some kind of lightning." Vicky smirked and smiled at me.

"What else can you find?" I skidded to a stop and concentrated on the giftsensor. I could see his mind as I closed my eyes.

"There are 7 vampires in total but 2 of them left a month ago to live as nomads." I looked through the mind and looked for more answers "One went to visit some friends. There are 2 of them in the house and the 2 others went hunting in the forest." I said as I opened my eyes again.

"You come in handy Cassie, now we avoid the other vamps and we move towards the town. I will say which human you feed on and you do as I say!" I nodded and held my breath again.

Why was she acting like some bossy bitch?

We had reached the village within minutes and then Vicky jumped on a roof. Wow could I do that to?

I jumped and I was amazed how easy it was to jump on a building without making a sound. My body was all tingly because I knew I was hunting, because I knew that the thirst would be gone after the hunt.

Suddenly I was focused on the pray that surrounded us, my mind saw them as pray and I didn't really think about it twice. I was a vampire and I was a hunter, I needed blood to stay alive. I needed human blood, humans were my pray. A lion didn't think twice about killing an antelope so why should I think twice about killing my pray?

The burn intensified even more as I thought about the sweet and heavenly taste of the blood, I wanted more of it. I wanted it again; I could already picture it on my tongue and in my throat. The burn would go away and I would be free of that ace in my chest and throat.

I could feel the humans around me as Vicky brought us deeper into the small town. She stopped at the edge of a roof and pointed at a group of three humans. I concentrated on them and I notice they were drug addicts, heroin I figured as I saw the holes in their arms.

"I take the blonde woman! You take the black haired guy with long hair and Riley you take the black haired guy with the short hair.

I took a slow breath and I could smell the blood that was pumping through their veins, I wanted to know if there really was a difference in smell so I took another slow breath.

I could smell the difference, one of them was more intoxicated and the blonde one had the cleanest blood. I rolled my eyes "why do you get the blonde? I can smell she has the healthiest blood. I want it!" I said loud enough for Riley to hear.

"You can smell the difference already?" I nodded.

"Yes, the blood also has something the same as the short haired guy." I said as I concentrated on the smell and tried not to think of my thirst.

"The same blood type Cassie. They are B+ the other guy is an O-." I smiled as I heard Riley growl.

"Someone is moody when he is hungry." I said as I chuckled.

"Like you should say something Cassie." Riley snapped back.

"You got a point Ri." I said as I turned back towards Vicky "So I'll take the dude with the long black hair before I start to spit fire like a dragon."

Vicky explained us how we should hunt, she also told me that adrenaline would make the blood tastier and it was also more fun to see the fear in the eyes of the victim. I thought it was kind of sick, but those kids were addicts and they didn't know what was real or not.

I couldn't do that or could I?

Scaring the shit out of someone before their death was monstrous. Maybe I could show him the best things in his life, I could look into the mind so maybe I could make it more pleasant for him, and maybe I could let him feel nothing than pure happiness.

We jumped of the roof when we were sure that no-one except our pray could have seen us. I focused on my pray, I still couldn't look at them as humans. My instincts told me they were my pray and my body would react.


	17. The ace and guilt after a hunt

I had grabbed my pray and I could smell the fear coming off him, I took a breath and entered his mind. I could look around and I noticed that he had no family and that he saw how his wife was shot. I swallowed and looked for pleasant memories, hoping I could make it less painful. When I found all the happy memories of him and his wife I bit him and drained him.

The heroin gave it a slightly different taste than clean blood but it wasn't unpleasant. It made blood taste a bit spicy, when the blood entered my throat I forgot about the fact that I was killing a living human being. All that mattered was the sweet and rich tasting liquid that would quench my thirst and need for more.

Far too soon I had drained my pray and I growled as I felt the need for more blood. I looked around and sniffed the air; somewhere close was someone that was alive. Maybe that person was watching, I heard a faint heartbeat and used my gift to scan for life forms.

I couldn't smell my second pray very well but my gift said he or she was hidden somewhere. I was surprised how easy it was for me to use my gift; it all came so natural while hunting. I took off and let my instincts guide me to my second pray.

Vicky followed me as I entered an empty apartment and ran up the stairs, at the 5th floor I heard the heartbeat loud and clear, it was thumping faster than it normally should. The weird thing was that the mind wasn't so complicated, it only showed blurry images.

When I finally found where the heartbeat came from I was shocked, there was a baby lying in a dirty room which smelled like a rotting corps. I picked up the baby as it started to cry, I could see how weak and dehydrated the baby was. Who would abandon a baby like that?

I started to hum a song and I noticed that the baby girl was calming down.

"I need to bring her somewhere safe Vicky." I said as showed her the baby with ice blue eyes and red hair. I saw how she hesitated and I showed her the little way to skinny baby. "Just let me bring her to the hospital, I'll tell them I found them and leave a fake name. No-one will ever figure things out."

I didn't know why but she just ran away, if Vicky wasn't going to help me than maybe Alice could. I just needed to figure out where the hell I was. I looked around and I noticed an envelope, it didn't tell me where I was. The only thing I noticed was the address of the building.

I ran downstairs as I wrapped the baby in blankets. "I need to call 911, they will find the baby." I said and Vicky handed me her phone.

"We hide until the paramedics get her okay?" I nodded as I dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency." I needed to fake fear and panic.

"I found an abandoned baby, she's has severe dehydration and she's skin on bones." I told them the address and I said I knew it was in the drug district but that the baby was lying in its filth. I laid the baby on the ground in front of the house and we hid inside the apartment and I waited for the paramedics to arrive.

I could hear the sirens as they came closer and closer, the first one that came out of the ambulance was a blonde woman. I stopped breathing; I couldn't kill her because she would save the little child.

The baby was crying loudly and stopped when the woman picked up the baby "you poor little thing. I'm going to take care of you, yes I will." I saw how she looked around and sighed.

"Stupid drug addicts that abandon their kids." she muttered under her breath.

"Where is the woman that called?" a male asked.

"I have no idea Garry. But I don't think that woman was the mother, drug addicts don't know anything about the wellbeing of a child. The woman that found this little baby was probably afraid for a lawsuit or something." She answered as the ambulance disappeared from sight.

I had almost killed a baby! I was a monster, the pain in my chest was worse than ever. But I knew that I had saved a baby's life, the baby would find a better family and she would be loved like she deserved.

Why was I suddenly feeling guilty for killing a person? I didn't have that feeling before.

Was it the baby that had changed my mind about the humans I killed?

Victoria told us that it was time to go back to the house, it would be daytime soon and we needed to go before I would get too crazed by all the blood. Riley said that even he still had problems when they got close to crowded places. I trusted Riley and I just couldn't bring myself to trust Victoria, there was something off about her. Like she was constantly hiding thing for me. The fact that I couldn't enter her brain didn't help the tiniest bit.

Her mind was chaotic and impulsive, it gave me the feeling of too much information and it felt like I was getting a headache and that I was getting tired. I had to find a way to look into her brain; I had to find out what she was hiding from me.

I was bad tempered and I noticed that Vicky was smiling while I was in pain. Did she enjoy the pain I felt? Riley tried to tell me that I had done something amazing by saving that baby, but he forgot about the fact that I almost killed that baby. That I had almost sank my teeth in a defenseless baby.

The next couple of days I lived on the blood supply in the fridge, I quickly learned that AB+ was the tastiest blood for me. I also felt less guilty when I drank donated blood even when it was stolen from the hospital. The pain in my chest got worse every single day and it never stopped. I felt miserable and Vicky seemed to enjoy my misery. It was like she wanted me to be miserable.

I went to my bedroom after a week of moping around the house, Vicky disappeared more and more telling us that she had to keep an eye out for the other vampires. I closed my eyes and I wanted to see Alice again, I just needed to talk to someone about the feelings I had. I could ask her why she was in his room.

I was in the black room again and I saw her in the distance "Alice?" I asked as I walked toward her. "Alice it's me again."

"Bella!" I smiled at her when I remembered him saying my name.

"I saw you in his room Alice, I saw you talking to him. How do you know him Alice?" I just asked her, where was my word filter?

"We're from the same coven." I nodded and my smile disappeared.

"Oh, Alice I almost killed a baby today." I looked at her as I seated myself down.

"A baby?" I knew she didn't understand about what I was talking about so I told her everything that had happened to me. Also telling her about the guilt I felt and that we were close to another vampire coven.

"One of them can stun you with lightning and another can sense which gift you have. The others weren't around." She gasped.

"You're close to the Denali?" I was confused.

"Denali? I'm just telling you something, I'm trying to figure out where I am and what Vicky is hiding. Riley is nice but I just feel so fucking depressed, the only thing that stops the pain is hunting but I don't want to kill innocent people. I'm sorry that I'm telling you all this but I just needed to talk to someone." I sighed as Alice came to me and wrapped her arms around me, she was smaller than me and I hugged her closer.

Suddenly I was pulled away from Alice and I was back in my body with Victoria glaring at me.

"What the FUCK Vicky?" I shouted as I got up.

"We need to go NOW!" She sneered and I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"A very strong vampire coven is coming; we're not ready to fight them. We need to get going." I huffed and grabbed my things.

I followed her as we ran; Riley was following us as we ran towards an unknown destination. My throat was burning as we ran a day without glancing back. We found a lodge somewhere deep in a forest somewhere in the world.

"I'm going to get some food! You guys stay here." I just nodded as I tried to figure out what Vicky was telling me. Another strong vampire coven? Why did we leave so suddenly? I needed to tell Alice that I was okay.

"Ri I'm going to my room okay?" he just nodded; he was so silent these past few days. I couldn't blame him; it was probably the first thing I had said after the incident with the baby.

I closed my eyes "Alice, we moved to another place I'm so sorry." I said as I saw her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. The Denali are friend of us, too bad that you have moved but I'll keep trying to look out for u okay Bella." I nodded.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm going again. I don't want her to find out that I talk to you." I smiled at her and pulled her in a hug "Keep him safe okay?" she nodded and I was back in my body.

I glanced around my new room and I could smell that there had lived humans here a long time ago. I was still wearing the same clothes as I had put on after the change. I looked around in the closet and noticed it were nice looking clothes.

I grabbed a short black skirt and a red shirt which would show a bit of cleavage; I needed another look than plain jeans and boring shirts. I found a leather jacket and I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked stunning if I could say so myself.

Still I noticed the death look in my eyes and that my smile didn't reach my eyes. I sighed as I grabbed some black high heeled booths. The booths were black and they clung to my legs till right under my knee, maybe the 7 inch heels were too much but I wanted to look different.

I wanted to look sexy and desired, I needed to be desired. I got out of the bedroom and I saw how Riley was checking me out.

"You like?" I said as I twirled so he could take a good look at me.

"Yeah, you are eye candy" I chuckled without humor as he said that.

"You should take some new clothes to Ri, that outfit is so boring. You should go for a tight shirt and some ass hugging jeans." He just looked at me openmouthed. "Come on Ri, don't deny it you have a nice ass." I tried not to think of him as I looked at Riley.

Why did I always compare Riley to him? Riley didn't look like him in the slightest way.

"Vampires are always attractive Cassie." I nodded and I pushed him in the bedroom.

"You better dress quickly food is almost served." I knew Vicky didn't stay away for long. I didn't understand why I always had to hang around Riley but I didn't care. He was like a brother to me.

I heard a faint growl and I rolled my eyes. "You know Riley; you need to change your clothes sometimes. Maybe Vicky likes the new clothes you picked." I knew that was going to make him change and pick quickly. I didn't understand what he felt for Vicky though; she was a weird and messed up vampire.

Well I was messed up to but that was because my best friend was someone that I only saw in my visions. Why did I only felt better when I was around Alice? Why did her hug feel so nice?

Why did I actually care about her? Vicky and Riley were the ones that taught me everything.

I went to sit in the couch and I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to him.

Why was the only thing I could remember his crooked smile?

"So what do you think Cassie?" I tuned as I was amazed, he was wearing black jeans and a tight gray shirt. I let out a whistle as Vicky came in with 2 humans; they were trembling in fear as I grabbed the woman from Vicky. "You should be glad that I'm the one that feeds from you Anna. I can show you the happiest moments from your life." Riley had already drained his victim.

The girl named Anna tried to get away and I laughed a cold laugh.

"Stop playing with your food Cassie." She said and I shrugged.

"You can't run, I'm a vampire." Then I bit down her neck and showed her the most beautiful moments she had experienced in her life. Again it was a drug addict; Vicky had explained me that it was to make the authorities think that it was a serial killer.

Vicky was grinning and I shrugged "What?"

"Its fun isn't it?" I nodded, the pain in my chest was gone and I wasn't thirsty. The monster in me had feasted of the delicious blood, the delicious warm blood. I licked my lips, Vicky always left the bodies in the homes that we lived in. When we left she would burn them down so the bodies would be coaled and almost unidentifiable.

That's when I learned that warm human blood would make me feel good. Weeks passed and I tried to talk to Alice every week, I didn't dare to visit him again. I hated it that he looked so broken.

After 3 months and lots of moving Vicky decided we were ready for a new hunting style, we would first go to New York, LA and Vegas. She said it would teach us to pick the tastier pray and it would teach us how we could walk around without being noticed by the humans.

We would go to clubs seduce our pray and then we would drain them. I was getting exited as we went to a guy for fake ids. I was going as Cassandra Masen, the big sister of Riley Masen, Victoria would go as Victoria Gray she would be Riley's girlfriend. Vicky would be my best friend as we met in High School.

We would be Cassie, Vicky and Riley going on a trip to celebrate my graduation from college in literature. I would be a 26 year old girl and Vicky was the same age. Riley would be 21 according to our passports.

We had hunted before the flight so the thirst wouldn't get to uncomfortable; Vicky said that our last hunting activities had reached the papers and that we had to move before the Volturi would intervene.

Me and Vicky had killed a nomad who had tried to steal our pray. The words had spread that we had killed a vampire that had the power of telekinesis. Vampires knew about us and they knew we wouldn't hesitate to kill, my gift was feared and every vampire knew about the dreamwalker that Aro wanted.

What they didn't know that that dreamwalker was me and that I was part of Vicky's coven. We were on the plane and we were seated together, I always dressed in short skirts high heels and sunglasses. Red eyes would scare of the humans and I wanted to lure them to me.

I had developed a taste for rapists, murderers and other criminals. I would save more lives by killing them than when I let them live, sometimes I would pick a handsome guy just for the hell of it.

The more blood I drank the less empty I felt, me and Vicky had fun while hunting while Riley always felt sorry. He was living of donated blood now; I just couldn't drink it anymore. Warm blood was just too good to let it go to waste.

The flight was interesting as I fooled around in the dreams of the sleeping humans. I would make terrible nightmares about the plane that would crash and I laughed with their reactions when they woke up. Vicky knew what I was doing and we were laughing as Riley was listening to his music.

There was still a part of me that didn't trust Vicky but I needed her to trust me so I could get in her head. She liked the new me and Riley still liked me as a sister. We talked allot and he learned me more about music, learning me more about playing the piano.

When the ace in my chest came back I closed my eyes and concentrated on him. Maybe he would make me feel better. My mystery guy. I remembered Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and ever Rosalie but I couldn't remember anything about him. He was a complete mystery even when I wanted to know everything about him.

This time he was running and I was running along, he noticed me and he smiled at me. I smiled back, the ace was almost gone, it was still there but the pain was less. "Bella" he said as he kept running I didn't know why he was running but his eyes were a beautiful golden color. "I love you." My smiled widened and I mouthed it back, I couldn't say it. I was afraid my voice would betray that I didn't know him, I was afraid that my voice sounded different.

I loved him with all my heart, I knew that was true. I was in love with someone I didn't know or remember. I felt that Vicky was trying to pull me out of my vision. "Wait for me" I mouthed before I went back.

"We have landed Cassie." I smiled at her as I got up from my seat.

"Sorry I was lost in thought" I said as we got out of the plane. Vicky was smart enough to make us land at night, else way we would have been screwed big time. I had seen how we sparkled and I think it would make humans suspicious. And we couldn't forget about the Volturi either, they would have our heads if we showed ourselves like that.

We were stared at and I didn't like the way the businessmen were looking at me, all I could think of how he would look at me. I sighed as we walked in a human pace; Vicky said she had bought two classy cars. She said I would get my own car, it would be more believable.

I wondered which car she had bought for me.

Then I was two cars with tainted windows; one was a Lamborghini Estoque and the other was an Aston Martin Vantage. They were both black and I just stared at the Lamborghini, she was a beauty. She was perfect.

"I want the Lamborghini!" I said as I saw the keys that Vicky was holding. Riley looked at me confused.

"Cassie that's a car for a man." I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not, Vicky can have the Aston!" I grabbed the keys as Vicky rolled her eyes.

"You're worse than a man Cassie." I chuckled.

I walked towards my new baby, and I petted the hood like she was a living being. "She's a beauty." I opened the door and I smiled as it opened. "Let's test this baby!" I shouted, not caring that every human close by was looking at me. I noticed that the male population was almost drooling as I stood under a streetlight close to my car.

"Can I drive Vicky?" Riley asked and she nodded.

"Sure you can drive." I smiled as I got in the car and closed the door.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated on Vicky.

She gasped "Fuck you startled me Cassie." I chuckled.

"Vicky are we going to eat?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, let's go because I'm fucking thirsty!"

Then I was back in my car, I fired the engine and I just listened to the roar of the engine. It was a beautiful sound. I followed Vicky as she drove to New York; the 3 hour drive took less than an hour when we tested the limits of our cars. I felt great behind the wheel; it gave me piece to listen to the sound of the car as I drove through the empty streets at night.

My thought drifted back to Rosalie, I remembered her voice and the way she had handed me her coat. Emmett the big grizzly, I remembered how he saw me as a sister and that he acted like a big child. Jasper and his accent and that he stayed distant from me. Esme, how she had made me some food and how motherly she was. Carlisle was my boss and I knew everything that had happened in the hospital. Alice well I still talked to her and I even had a memory when I was 6.

So why couldn't I remember him? Why couldn't I remember the most vital person? I knew he gave me the ring, I was engaged to him and I loved him. So why couldn't I remember him.  
I also couldn't remember my parents? Why could I remember stupid thing like the taste of chocolate and not my mother or him?

When we reached the middle of New York, Vicky drove us towards a club. We were going to pick our pay in a club? I shrugged; maybe dancing would keep my mind of him. I snorted; he would always come back into my mind. It was like the pulse of a human, it would keep coming at certain moments.

He had been so beautiful when he ran, his muscles working to move him forward. His crooked smile when he saw me, even when his eyes were empty. I sighed as I parked the car; it had an alarm system so I would know it when they would steal my baby.

I saw how Vicky got out of the car so I took a deep breath before opening my door. I noticed that there were several humans gasping as I got out of my car, their hearts beating faster and it was like a lure to me. The thumping made my throat burn and venom pooled into my mouth. I took a long breath and I was assaulted by the smell of sweat, blood and the sound didn't make it easier. My eyes darkened as I thought about the blood that was coursing through their veins.

I licked my lips as I thought of the taste and how I would feel afterwards, the guilt was there but it was more bearable than the pain in my chest and throat. We went to stand in line as I kept breathing in the smell of blood, I smelled there was someone with AB+ and if it was a male he would be my treat. His blood would feed me, strengthen me and would make me feel less miserable.

Riley wasn't breathing and Vicky was staring at my back I turned and smiled at her "Let's party Vicky." I winked at her as she knew I was referring to my next meal.

The bouncer was drooling over me as I looked at him. He let me in but he stopped Riley and Vicky "They belong with me, can you please let them in?" I said in a honeysweet voice. I could smell the way my voice affected every male around me that had heard my voice, like Vicky once said I had a sexy voice.

The bouncer let them in and I smiled and winked at him. "Vicky this is fun! We should have done this way sooner." I was the only one that needed food, Riley only fed once a week and Vicky wasn't in the mood to hunt. She just wanted some fun; Vicky hunted with me just for the hell of it.

I hunted whenever the pain in my chest became unbearable, I hunted three times a night and I did that for the last 3 months. I had killed 426 people in my first four months of my vampire life. 323 were criminals and I probably saved more people than I killed. Still there was the guilt but I just couldn't drink bagged blood, it didn't give me the same effect as warm blood did.

Vicky and Riley were dancing as I concentrated on the minds around me; I was looking for a rapist or criminal. I grimaced as I found a pedophile, those guys made the monster in me angry, I looked at the person with the sick mind and I was shocked with what I saw. He was an important businessman, he was also known as a womanizer. I walked towards the bar where he was seated and my act would start. I had to lure him outside with me so I could have is blood.

I smelled he was the AB+ that I had smelled earlier, I had hit the jackpot! I noticed how his eyes roamed my body as I seated myself down, I could hear his chair moving even with the blaring music. I looked in his mind and I knew what kind of woman he liked, I would mold myself into that woman.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked and I turned to smile at him.

"No thanks, I know about your status and I'm no one night stand woman." I turned my head to the barman and I ordered myself a drink, I was spiking his interest. He liked a challenge, I smirked I would be the last thing he would see.

"Come on don't be like that, it's the press that makes up those stories." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know the press is like vermin, you will never get rid of them. I'm Cassandra." I smiled and he seated himself down on the barstool next to me.

We talked about several things and I leaned closer, my body language encouraged him and he knew he was leaving this club with me. I smiled at that thought, only a few more minutes and his blood would be erasing the pain. I would save the kid that he used; I would make that child her life better when he was gone.

"I should get going; I have to go before they steal my car." He smiled.

"Mind if I escort you to your car?" I knew he was planning to do more than escort me to my car and the vampire side got stronger.

"Sure" I said as I got up and walked towards the back entrance, It would end in an ally and I knew there was no-one there. I was going to feast on his blood real soon. The monster would be killed and I would feel better again.

I smiled as we were outside and there was no one around. I turned around and when the door closed I grabbed him and jumped onto the building while covering his mouth.

"You are a monster! You're a filthy pedophile and I'm your worst nightmare Aaron." I snarled while talking, I could smell the fear rolling of him and I felt his feeble attempts to get away. "You want to run?" I released him and moved so fast that I was standing in front of him.

He was so scared that he couldn't even talk or scream, his eyes were wide in fear and his heart was beating like it would beat out of his chest. "You can't run, you can't hide because I'll find you. I'm a vampire".

I smiled and tilted my head as he looked at me in fear and confusion. It was fun to terrorize them with what you were; it felt good to show him how it felt to be afraid. I was happy when I hunted; I felt nothing but the thrill of the hunt and the call of the blood.

The burn became too much and I grabbed him and sank my teeth in his neck. I moaned as the blood entered my mouth, it was so good. I showed him his biggest nightmares and gave him as much fear as I could master. My power involved manipulating the mind in every way, this also involved emotion. The pain was gone and I didn't know what to do with the body.

I concentrated on Vicky "What do I do with the body?" I asked as she noticed me standing next to her, she was sitting at the bar with Riley.

"We will be there in a minute Cassie." I nodded and grabbed the body. I was hidden on the roof and then Vicky emerged and she looked pissed at who I had fed off. "Christ Cassie! Why did you kill that man, everyone will be looking for the killer?" I smirked.

"Not if I burn him to ash, he deserved to die Vicky." She shrugged and I ran off following Vicky, we were moving so fast that no human would be able to see us. "I can rip him to pieces and feed him to some dogs." I was intrigued by that idea, I would feed the strays with that monster and no-one would find out.

We saw a pack of stray dogs and I ripped a shuck of his body with my teeth and threw it down, the dogs ran to it and growled for a piece, it was going to be perfect. I ripped the body in several pieces and threw it to the dogs. I watched how they filled their tummies on the flesh.

"Let's go back, Riley is waiting." I nodded and we ran back as fast as we could. We jumped from the building when it was safe and walked back to our cars. Vicky had booked 2 rooms in a motel, one for me and one for her and Riley. Vicky always made sure that we were close to Riley, he hid our scents and she told me that it was necessary.

Why was she on an edge all the time? Why did she keep looking around for other vampires? Why did it seem that she was hiding something from me? Why did I feel like I was missing something important? Why did I still felt afraid of Vicky when she was angry? Why did I feel something was off about her?

Before we entered the hotel Vicky told me we would go to LA as soon as possible, we would do a road trip. We would end up in Vegas eventually and then we were going to hunt other vampires, Vicky said there were lots of vampires there and that we could stay there longer if we killed them.

Vicky always made rash decisions, changing her mind all the time. It was just Vicky and killing other vampires meant that there would be less humans killed and more food for us.

I was alone in the room as I closed my eyes; it was time to tell Alice that I was in New York. I wanted to keep her informed as she tried to look for me.

"Alice, am I coming at a bad time?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Nope, where the hell are you? He went straight to the Denali and you left?" I gasped.

"He was coming for me? Vicky said we had to leave, I'm in New York but we'll be leaving for LA if Vicky doesn't change her mind." I sighed.

"Please tell me that Vicky doesn't smell like honey and roses?" I gasped.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I looked Alice in the eyes.

"She might have helped you disappear Bella, I'm not sure though." I sighed.

"She said she found me. But I don't trust her at all, she's hiding something but I don't know what it is. How is he?" I looked at her and I noticed there was something wrong.

"He's not very well Bella, he's obsessed with finding the one that took you but she keeps getting away." I sighed.

"Tell him to wait, I'll find him when I'm ready. Tell Rose I'm thankful for what she did with the coat. Tell every single member of your coven that I love them and miss them Alice. I remember everything about you, Jasper, Rose, Em, Carlisle and Esme. Why can't I remember his name? Why is the only thing I remember his smile?" I saw sobbing but no tears came, I missed the tears. Tears gave you a relief that you couldn't get when you were a vampire.

"I don't know Bella, just try to hold on. Be glad that you remember bits and pieces of your life, I don't remember a thing." I was angry now.

"GLAD? GLAD? I can't remember the most important person in my life and the only thing I remember of you is being my babysitter! Why can't I remember the people that are the closest to me?" I was furious and Alice backed off, her mind was giving her fear and I felt guilty as she just stared at me.

"Sorry Alice, I'm just sick of it. I want to be able to remember him Alice." She smiled as I looked at her.

"You will someday, I'm sure of that."I nodded.

"I'm going back before Vicky finds out. You're my biggest secret Alice; I don't want them to find out. See you later Alice."

I sighed as I was back in my own body, why did I feel so lost and so empty? I smiled but I just did it to hide my real feelings. Crying with a smile that was what I was doing, I acted that I felt happy but I never was.

I needed to see him again, I just had to. I closed my eyes and then I was back with him. He wasn't in his room or hunting, he was in a meadow of some sorts. It was beautiful; he was just lying there under an oak, sparkling with his eyes closed. I walked towards him and seated myself next to him. How I longed to touch him, to hold him and to know him.

But the truth was, I didn't know him and he knew me. He was like a stranger to me a beautiful stranger, I loved him. He sighed and opened his eyes, he smiled as he saw me but his eyes were even emptier than before.

"She escaped Bella." I nodded and I shrugged.

I mouthed 'It's okay, I'm waiting and we have forever to find each other again'.

"Bella, I can't wait for you forever, being away from you hurts." I never said his name if I wanted to.

'I know it hurts.' I looked him in the eyes. 'But know that I love you.'

"I love you to Bella." I smiled and I moved my hand, I wanted to grab his hand but I couldn't my hand was moving through his. "How much I wish I could hear you again Bella, how much I wish that I could smell you and hold you. I don't even know this is real."

'It is real.' He sighed.

"You know Alice never tells me that you don't remember me but that you still love me. Bella please tell me that isn't true." I felt the stinging of tears that would never come.

"I can't" It was the first time I had said something out loud and he gasped.

Oh shit I had said it out loud, and then I felt that someone was trying to shake me out of my vision but I didn't want to go. I couldn't hold on to it anymore as I felt it slip.

"Don't go." He said and then I was gone and back in my own body.

"What the hell Riley!" I shouted as I looked at him "Why did you do that?"

"Shh, I came to warn you Cassie; Vicky is coming to visit you. I know you're seeing the same person because you keep mumbling Alice, I haven't told Vicky. She lies to you Cassie, you're Isabella Swan. I'm sorry that I haven't told you any sooner." Then he was gone and Vicky walked inside.

Wait Vicky lied? I was Isabella? Suddenly I was struck with memories of my mother; I took a breath as I looked at Vicky. "Hey Vicky why are you here?" I asked as I looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to tell you about the enemy coven that wants us death. They have golden eyes." I gasped, was she talking about Alice? Why did Riley warn me?


	18. The Golden Eyed Coven

"Golden eyes?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yes they have golden eyes because they are closer to the original vampires than the red eyed ones, golden eyes vampires are a very rare kind. They are very old and a strong vampire, that coven has gifted vampires. I don't know what powers they posses but they want a bigger ground to hunt on. My mate got in their way and they are following me ever since. Well it's not like they are the only hostile vampires; every vampire is hostile when you aren't part of their coven. You are lucky that I found u Cassie." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank u Vicky, I won't disappoint you and my gift is getting stronger every day. Maybe we can beat them if I train enough?" I was aware that she could be talking about Alice but it could also be another coven.

"Maybe we can but I'm not sure. Riley comes in real handy, they can't smell where we are. We will start to train on nomads that wander around here; the Volturi won't intervene when we kill vampires when we don't break the laws." I smiled; fewer vampires would mean less death humans and meant more food for us.

"Okay, let's make other vampires crawl for us, let them be afraid of us. Let the Volturi hear about us!" I said as I smiled at her. "Hell I even want them to be afraid of us Vicky." It was probably just a coincidence that Alice had golden eyes. I was seeing things that weren't there, Alice wasn't her enemy.

We went from town to town, going from club to club. We fed and then we would hunt nomads, it was fun and Riley knew I did it to save human lives and that was also his reason to hunt along. Vicky taught us to move swiftly and she taught me to use everything around me to move. Learning to move without thinking, making it like an instinct so it would be as natural as the beating of a human's heart.

I didn't talk to Alice for more than 2 weeks because Vicky never met me out of her sight. It was annoying but I had to gain her trust. We were getting a name and we even appeared in a video on the net. I was dancing with my next pray, the hunger for blood was evident in my eyes and I was looking forward to kill the 5 nomads that wandered around.

My gift confused them and I had learned to use sound only, so I could fight with my real body. I could sound like any voice in their mind and I could say anything they wanted, I made the strongest vampires crawl in fear. I was feeling mighty when they called me a vicious vampire.

I was what they called a seductress, I would seduce my pay and then I would drain them until my pain was gone. Hunting vampires was even more satisfying, knowing that she would save lives when she killed the red eyes.

She knew that vampires talked, sometime the three of us would let one of the vampires escape so they would spread the word of Victoria, Cassandra and Riley. We were always Victorious and never got a scar, hunting vampires made me feel alive. I liked to torture them until they begged for death.

We were more confident than ever, life was great. Vicky wanted me to talk to Aro again and I said I would but that I needed some time on my own.

It had been three weeks since I had seen Alice and I already missed her, would she know about what I did? I hunted humans to forget the pain and I hunted vampires to feel alive and it gave me a purpose in life. Well if I was alive, vampires kept out of our way and I loved it.

It felt good to feel powerful and desired I knew what male vampires thought of me. I was sexy and yet so innocent looking, I was a devil in and angel's package. Some males even tried to seduce me but I just played with them and stopped when they tried to touch me, it was fun to mess with them. I enjoyed being the forbidden fruit, the most desired.

The more skilled I got the more I used my gift, it was addicting to use it. I also was addicted to human blood, I didn't have to feed every day but I did it anyway. If I didn't feed 3 times a day I would feel the pain in my chest, the blood pushed the pain away.

After four weeks of supervision by Vicky I was finally left on my own and I couldn't wait to talk to Alice. I had missed her a bit and I had missed him. I closed my eyes when I got in my car.

"Alice, thank God! Vicky wouldn't let me out of her sight! How are you?" she smiled as she saw me.

"Bella! God I missed you!" I smiled at her.

"I missed you to Alice." I told her about everything that happened and what I had found out about my gift. She was listening intently and she said they were still looking for me.

She also told me that he had thrown an anger tantrum and torn the living room apart when he saw me dancing with my pray. I chuckled at that and told her that I wanted to see them, Vegas was quite boring and that I planned to stay in the hotel. We talked about fashion and other things.

We said our goodbyes and I sighed as I was back in my car.

Should I go see him?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on him.

I saw him sitting in his bedroom listening to Claire de Lune. I smiled as I listened to the music.

"Claire de Lune" I said and I saw how his head moved and how he looked straight at me, his eyes were dark and he had purple bruising under his eyes, he looked like shit.

"I'm sorry; I only remember your smile." I stood in front of him.

"Don't be Bella; it just hurts to be away from you." I sighed.

"I know. But I'm here now; well not exactly it's just an astral projection." He chuckled.

"You're so beautiful." I smiled at him.

We talked some more and I talked about what I did with Victoria and Riley and suddenly he got angry.

"Why don't u just come back to me?" I looked at him and sighed.

"I can't I don't know where you are and I can't leave Riley. And I have to know what Vicky is hiding. And what if you're the enemy she's talking about? She will lead me to you then. I love you more than anything but I can't leave Riley with that bitch; I need to find a way to get into her mind." I sighed "And the Volturi are keeping an eye on me, Aro wants my gift."

"He knows about your gift?" he asked and I nodded.

"I had to find out more about my gift so I looked for help and I ended up with Aro." He growled and I noticed how sexy it sounded. "Don't worry I don't want to join them. I'll look for you after my newborn stage, I'm a bomb waiting to go off and I demolished more than one house and I killed numerous vampires that pissed me off."

"So Emmett was right?" I chuckled.

"Yup I'm a feisty one and I'm a skilled fighter, my gift comes in handy. But I have to go; I don't want Vicky to know what I know. But please believe me when I say that you're the only one for me." Then I was gone and I drove towards the hotel.

When I reached the hotel I was stopped by a pissed Victoria. "Where the fuck have you been?" she shouted I growled at her.

"I needed some time to think okay! Just leave me be okay! I thought you would be glad for a few hours alone time with Riley! I don't want to hear what you guys do in that bedroom!" I pushed her aside and she snarled as she followed me into my room.

"You know that's dangerous Cassie! You can't just stay on your own!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Vicky! Nothing happened okay!" I pushed her out of the room and she complied, she knew I would wreck the hotel if she kept pushing me. I had bitten her several times in fights, she was pissed but she was to slow to be able to bite me. She knew I was stronger and that I could kill her so she was careful around me.

I was snarling in the hotel room and the fact that I would be stuck in it the entire day didn't improve my mood. Riley came in and he kept his distance.

"Cassie, she was just worried about you." I rolled my eyes but I got calmer as he talked to me.

"I know but I just hate it, I'm not a child! I can look out for myself." He nodded.

"I know she can be bossy." I smiled and my anger faded. Riley was always able to calm me down.

"I just hate this Riley, I feel like something is missing. Like I'm missing some important piece of information. And I hate that I'm so flammable." She chuckled.

"Vicky just wants you to be safe; you need to contact Aro though. Vicky said it was time to tell him that we are the Victorious." I looked at him confused.

"The Victorious?" I asked.

"That's what other vampires call us these days Cassie." I started to laugh.

"Victorious? What is it a stupid resemblance to the Volturi? But you must admit Victorious Victoria is quite funny." He laughed with me and again I felt the pain in my chest. The sun was up so I would have to spent hours without hunting and with the pain.

"I don't know why they call us that but at least they don't bug us anymore." I smiled at him.

I turned on the TV and then I saw my mother on the news. "Mom." I said as the pain became too much and I started to sob; I stopped Riley from turning of the TV.

"Please bring my baby back." she said and then she was sobbing uncontrollably, I turned off the TV and Riley wrapped his arms around me.

I sobbed as Riley held me close "I'm so sorry Cassie." I looked up at him.

"Sorry for what? You make this existence bearable for me Riley." He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the fact that you will never see your mother again and that you were never able to say goodbye." I sighed and got out of hid embrace.

"Nothing I can do about it!" I said and he huffed.

"You could visit her in her dreams; tell her that you are happy and that you love her or something." I smiled at the idea.

"Maybe I can, but I'm going to talk to Aro first. I'll tell him that I'm part of Victorious." I chuckled as I moved away from him. Riley had a soothing scent; he just made me feel better.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Aro, I was much faster in using my gift. I was at the back of the room and then I saw how they led humans into the room and how the guard and the three leaders feasted. It was so weird, didn't they hunt?

I walked towards Aro "Sorry for interrupting your dinnertime Aro" I said as I tried to show myself to everyone. I heard gasps as heads turned at me, it was working. My gift kept getting stronger.

"Wonderful! Everyone meet Cassandra, the dreamwalker I talked about." I smiled and looked around as he introduced me to everyone in the room, a blond girl gave me a bitch glare but I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you all. I just wanted to ask if you guys ever heard of Victorious." I smirked as I heard Aro laugh. "So I guess you guys have, I'm part of them. Victoria and Riley are the other members of my coven. Well actually it's Victoria's coven but you get the point right?"

"So you slaughtered about vampires now?" I chuckled.

"Well slaughtering is a big word but we killed 34 vampires. The biggest coven was one of 5 vampires where one of them was a tracker. Trackers can't sense us because of Riley, he's a special shield." A blonde vampire snarled as he looked at me.

"Demetri! Behave yourself!" I chuckled.

"So you must be the tracker that tries to get through me?" He was shocked "How do I know? Well I can feel it when someone is looking for me or tries to contact me. It's quite easy you know."

"How extraordinary! You should join us Cassie!" I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks Aro, I rather hunt some more vampires and humans. I enjoy the freedom and the hunt. Hunting makes me feel alive and good, but I think it's sad that I can't give someone a headache like Jane can. It must be fun to use that." Jane smirked at me.

"It is very fun; everyone gets on their knees for me." I nodded and I concentrated on Jane only.

"I know it's thrilling to have power over another being, I enjoy using nightmares and fear and pain." She nodded and I looked back at Aro.

"I have to go back to my coven; they are expecting me to come back to them. And Aro my gift gets stronger every single day."

Then I was back and Riley was looking at me "How did it go?" I smiled at him.

"Great, I just figured I can show myself to a group of people! Aro was trying to get me join the Volturi again and he laughed when he heard about us. He was impressed by us Riley!" I was feeling better, knowing I was feared and wanted.

"I'll tell Vicky, tomorrow we will move again and we will go to Scotland for a while, somewhere in the highlands." My eyes sparkled.

"I love those accents and kilts; you would be great in those Riley." He started laughing and he joined me. "I mean it Ri, you would be a great Scottish guy!" we were fooling around like a brother and sister.

I really hated Victoria but I love Riley, I trusted him and he never told Vicky about things I remembered. He was a great friend and I loved him like I loved Alice, he was my best male friend. We were so comfortable around each other, he was my family. Vicky hated it that I bonded more with Riley than with her but she didn't say it out loud, I just knew it.

When we were in Scotland we picked up the smell off a vampire coven, Vicky said there were 3 of them. I was in the mood to kill some vampires so I followed the scents, Vicky and Riley were never able to keep up with me but they didn't mind that, they knew I was a great fighter.

I locked on their minds when they were close, but what I saw in one of the vampires made me angry. Maria was trying to figure were Jasper was, she wanted to take him from Alice! She had Charlotte and Peter, they couldn't move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Maria, you will never see Jasper again!" I snarled in her head before stepping into the clearing. I concentrated on Charlotte and Peter and told them not to worry; they needed to distract Maria so I could get close enough.

"We'll never say where Jasper is!" Charlotte shouted, Maria moved fast but I knew I was faster, she snarled.

"Tell me!" I saw how Charlotte seemed to be hypnotized.

"I don't know, he's with his mate Alice!" Then I lost it when I saw Maria's plans to use Alice to get Jasper so I attacked Maria.

"You won't hurt Alice BITCH!" I saw how Peter and Charlotte observed me when I fought. Her gift didn't work on me because I was a dreamwalker. I used every move she made in my advantage and I ripped her head off after a fight that lasted 5 minutes at vampire speed. Vicky had the fire going and I threw the pieces in it.

"You can go Peter and Charlotte." _Tell Jazz that Maria is taken care of okay?_ I added and they nodded.

"Why did you let them run Cassie?" I shrugged.

"They helped me Vicky, they won't get in our way again."She just shrugged.

"But why were they so scared?" I sighed.

"The one I burned wanted to start an army and she needed a guy with some gift. And Charlotte and Peter were part of her newborn army. I think Aro will be pleased that I killed someone that was planning to create something illegal." I chuckled as I thought of it; there were illegal things for vampires. "I'm going to tell him okay?" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Aro?" I asked as I was back in the 3 throne room.

"Cassie! Why are you contacting me today?" I walked to the front of the room and showed myself again to everyone in the room.

"I wanted to tell you that I killed a vampire that wanted to create a newborn army." He clapped his hands.

"Wonderful Cassie! Please enlighten me." I rolled my eyes and told me everything about what had happened, leaving out the gifted Jasper part. And when I said the name Demetri and Felix gasped.

"What?" I asked as I looked at Felix. "Her gift didn't work on me, so there was no problem for me. Her gift is rather tricky. It's like in those hilarious vampire novels with the glamouring."

"You got that right, beautiful!" I rolled my eyes at Felix.

"Whatever, but I'm going back to my coven! Later" then I was back and I noticed I was thirsty, it was still dark and I smiled at Riley. I went hunting with him and I felt better again, should I tell Alice I had killed Maria?

But then she would know I was part of Victorious, would she hate me for being one of the worst of our kind? Victoria was the one that tortured the humans until they begged for death; I just let them experience their biggest fears instead of the burn of the bite. Did that mean that I was a monster?

I was following Vicky, we were heading towards England, and I didn't understand why we kept moving. We could stay at the same place for a few days couldn't we?

Of course we got stuck in traffic after an accident caused by the snow, the highway was closed off and I sighed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Alice. Then I suddenly saw I was in a classroom. "Alice? Bad time I see?" she rolled her eyes. "Not like you don't know a thing about the 18th century. Alice I have some good news for you, well more for Jazz. I saw Peter and Charlotte" she gasped. "Wait that's not the best part Alice, Maria wanted Jazz and Charlotte wouldn't tell her." I saw how she looked at me intensely.

"Before you say something listen to me Alice, Maria used her gift. She can glamour anyone and she did that to Charlotte, Charlotte said she didn't know where Jasper was and that he was with his mate. She was planning to lure you away from Jasper and so I lost it. I killed her with my own hands. Peter or Charlotte will probably contact Jasper, it was a difficult fight but I'm okay. Please don't hate me." I was back in my body when someone honked his horn behind me.

I growled as I slowly moved forward, the queue hadn't even moved so far, we were stuck anyway. Stupid shiny Volvo owners! I looked through the window and saw a silver shiny Volvo with darkened windows. Geez, my car was way classier than a stupid fucking Volvo.

We weren't moving an inch, that driver was lucky that the sun was shining for a moment now or I would get out of my car and threaten the fucker! I concentrated on Alice again, this time she was I in the cafeteria.

But he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"He didn't want to come, Bella." I could hear the chatter of the humans around her.

"Oh, I'm stuck in London; we are planning to go around Europe. So did Charlotte or Peter contact Jazz?" I asked as I heard what Jasper was saying, he was talking into the phone "I guess he's finding out now, I'm going back. Later Alice" I didn't understand why Alice acted so strange.

I guess I would find out another time.

The traffic moved slowly and it was even more annoying with the asshole behind me. He kept driving closer almost pushing my car further and I lost it again. I saw the sun would be gone for 4 hours or more so I got out of my car, grabbed my keys and walked towards the Volvo with my sunglasses on.

I knocked on the window of the Volvo and the window slowly lowered, then I smelled that it was another vampire. He had dark hair and a sharp jaw, I saw how he was checking me out and I looked into his mind.

"William, I know this jam is a pain in the ass but pushing my car won't get u anywhere." He gasped.

He took of his glasses and I was met with wine green eyes. "Do I know you?" I chuckled.

"Nope, my name is Cassandra and I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." I took of my glasses and he smirked at me.

"So you're the famous dreamwalker." I nodded.

"Why are your eyes green?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My gift, I'm also warm." He held out is hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Cassandra"

"It's Cassie." I wanted to get to know him better but I knew it was never going to happen with Vicky hanging around. I grabbed my phone and we exchanged numbers, I told him that I would contact him but that Vicky was a real bitch and that I wanted to get away from her first.

"You don't have to drink human blood you know." He said as I wanted to walk away.

"I need the blood to forget the pain William." He nodded and I walked back to my car when Vicky called.

"What's up Vick?" I asked as I picked up my phone I got back in my car.

"What were you doing out off your car?" she sneered.

"That asshole was scratching my car; I gave him a piece of my mind." She was laughing and hung up.

I concentrated on William and I smirked as he almost jumped out of his car seat.

"Hi William! I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled as I was seated next to him.

"This is creepy; you look like a smoky version of yourself. So why can't I meet your coven?" He asked.

"Well, Vicky is someone I don't trust but I get to know her if I want to get rid of her and I don't want to leave Riley alone with her. Riley is a nice guy though, so how old are you?" I asked as I looked at him, I didn't know why but I wanted some other friends than Vicky or Riley.

"I'm supposed to be 21 but I look more like a 26 year old, I've been turned after I went looking for my best friend." I sighed.

"And a vampire changed you huh?" he nodded "I was engaged and then I woke up like this with no memory of my human life. The only thing I remember of him is his crooked smile, crazy hair color and this ring." I showed him the ring "I want to figure out his name by myself."

"Holy shit! Does that guy have bronze hair? Does the name Masen ring a bell?" I gasped.

"Yes? How the hell do you know that?" I looked at my car, hoping Vicky wouldn't notice that I was gone.

"I think you're engaged to my best friend when I was human, girly." I sighed.

"Carlisle Cullen is the leader of his coven." I saw the look of shock on his face.

"Doctor Cullen, I knew there was something off about that guy. I won't tell you about him because you deserve to figure things out yourself. And with him I don't mean Carlisle" I smiled as more and more cars turned off their engines.

"Maybe I should go. Oh and William I can't go without warm human blood, I tried donated blood but it's not enough. Warm blood keeps the pain away, I just need it." He sighed.

"You became addicted to the blood." He said calmly.

"I did not!" I shouted as I looked at him, me addicted to the blood? There was no way in hell that I was addicted to the blood, maybe I was addicted to the hunt but not the blood.

"Try two days without human blood and then you'll see I'm right!" I rolled my eyes.

I want back to my body after saying goodbye; maybe I could get away from Vicky and go along with William. But I didn't know William at all; I had his number so I could contact him if I wanted to. But I wasn't sure if it was right thing to do or not.

**I'll contact you if I'm ready.** That's what I sent to William when the traffic started to move forward, I wanted to hang with him but I couldn't let him near Vicky. I still didn't trust her.

**Sure thing and I don't want to get against Victorious. **I snorted at the comment.

_Cut the crap Will, it's not my idea to call ourselves Victorious! I'm not a wannebe Volturi!_ I replied.

**You're different; you're not the succubus like they say you are.**

Fuck no! I was no fucking succubus.

**Well I'm what they call a seductress, I don't even kiss them. I'm waiting for him.** I heard a honk behind me and I chuckled, he probably dropped the phone in shock. Right like a vampire would drop his phone.

**Shit! Are you really changed in this time? Waiting?** Slowly the cars could move a bit faster and I was following Vicky and Riley as I grabbed my phone.

**Hahaha very funny! **Why was it so easy around Will? Why did I trust him more than Vicky? Why didn't I trust her? Why did I have the feeling that I was missing some vital information?

After a long 20 minutes I saw the car crash that had caused the traffic jam; a Ferrari was wrapped around a tree and it looked like no human could have survived such a crash. I was glad that I was in my car or the smell of blood would be everywhere and I would have to hunt.

When we were passed the blockage caused by the accident, Vicky sped up and I noticed we were going three times the speed limit. William couldn't keep up with his car and I chuckled, stupid shiny Volvo's.

It was dark when we entered Nothing Hill; I wondered what we were going to do here. Why were we in this place? What was Victoria trying to do?

We parked at a small Victorian house; seriously what was up with that chick. I mean first the name Victoria than Victorious and now a Victorian home. She was so full of herself and she thought she could beat anyone. She started to bug me more and more.

We were arguing more often and it was Riley that kept the peace. If Riley decided to leave Victoria I would go with him, Victoria seemed to like my temper. Hunting always calmed me down, I hunted more that I had to but I just couldn't help myself.

William had been right; I was addicted to human blood.

After our hunting spree in Great Britain we went to France and Spain. My recent hunting was going to clubs, finding a criminal and draining him after dancing and flirting with my pray. When I wanted a daytime snack I went to the forests and looked for other sick minds, I hunted more and more because the pain in my chest never stopped.

After I fed I would feel better but the pain would always come back, Riley said I had to take it easier with the hunting but he didn't feel my pain. Vicky would often join me; she loved to torture her pray to death. I didn't torture them physically but I showed them the pain their victims had felt.

Maybe that was torturous but they were worse and I was just making sure that they couldn't hurt anyone else. Still there was guilt that I robbed someone's gift of life. I was a soulless monster but I couldn't care less. Our status made me feel powerful and mighty which made hunting vampires even more addicting.

The more vampires I killed the more humans would be saved, Riley hunted less and less. He said he valued human life to much, I told him to hunt murderers but he just couldn't kill another human. I understood but Vicky snorted at it, she said it was our nature to hunt humans.

Humans were weak and they were our food source.

I understood what Riley told me and I supported him, I even went to hospitals to get him some bags with blood. Riley was often too thirsty to go inside a hospital so I went shopping for his food. I also remembered my life in the hospital so I knew how many bags I could take without causing problems for the patients.

I had tried the cold blood diet but the pain in my chest would grow exponentially. I would feel like there was a huge gaping hole in my chest where they pulled at the edges with barbed wire, the pain would become unbearable and it would make me a zombie. The human blood dulled it to a small hole which I was able to ignore.

Most vampires stayed away from us and I knew Aro got more interested in me. I would never join him, I needed my freedom. The more our status grew as Vicious Victorious, the more confident I became.

Vicky was addicted to the feeling of power, she liked being feared. I didn't fear her but I noticed that Riley didn't like the new Victoria.

The more vampires we killed the more Victoria started to torture her pray; the tortures became worse than ever. She would bite off her prays tongue and break a arm or a leg and she would let them think they were able to get away and then she would go back and use her nails to make them 'smile'. She just laughed like a kid when she 'played' with them.

She was a sadistic vampire, the worst of our kind. She liked the screams of her pray as they begged for their lives and tried to fight her. She reminded me of my stalker who had no name; she loved to see suffering and pain. The pain of others caused her a euphoric bliss.

Lately she kept going for girls with brown eyes; I just couldn't hunt humans with her anymore. She was becoming the stereotype vampire, she wanted innocent girls and she liked them untouched. She wanted them pure as they begged for their lives; I was repulsed by her hunting.

Riley begged her to stop hurting innocent girls but she didn't listen, Victoria did what Victoria wanted to do.


	19. Remembering him

After 7 months of being a newborn and killing 1297 humans and 54 vampires on my own, I still couldn't remember his name or voice. The only thing I did remember was his smile; I didn't have the time to contact him or Alice. Victoria kept watching me; it was like she knew something and that I couldn't figure it out.

The only problem was I didn't know what that something was, I tried to figure it out but I just couldn't. Why did I have the nagging feeling that it was something vital? And why did we go to Port Angeles all of a sudden? We always chose big towns and now we were in a small town where everybody knew everybody.

Why did she insist on going here when there was a big chance of being discovered?

I couldn't understand her thinking, nor did I understand her need to inflict excruciating pain to her victims. She would beat or scare the life out of her victims until the moment that they almost died. The more her pray fought the more amusing she thought it was.

This time she had picked a brunette while we were headed to a club, the girl was just putting out her trash when Victoria had spotted her. The girl was nameless like all Victoria her victims were, I had found a way into Victoria's conscious mind. Well only access to the last 5 minutes and snippets of her thoughts, but it sufficed.

Now I was able to judge Victoria better and I knew I couldn't trust her, she just used Riley and that pained me. Riley was just a pawn for a plan, I hadn't figured out the plan yet but it had something to do with the golden eyes.

I still didn't understand why she called them the golden eyes and that she didn't use the real coven name. But there was more that I didn't understand about Victoria, if a vampire could be crazy than Victoria was the best example in the universe.

When I had picked up her thought about the girl I went into my attack mode. I didn't understand my reaction but I seemed to know the girl from somewhere in my past. Riley had followed me and I noticed he was having a hard time.

"Go into the hotel and wait for us okay? I'll try to save that girl." I whispered to Riley and he took off.

The only thing I had to do was finding Vicky and the girl.

"Vicky, the girl has had enough!" I shouted as I looked at the girl that had wet herself and had a broken arm, she was making weird noises as her mouth filled with blood because of the beating she had received. The girl refused to cry or beg. She was fighting Victoria with all her might. "Get her out of her misery!" I was snarling, strangely enough I felt sorry for the girl.

I wanted her to live, and then the girl looked at me. She was older than I had expected and then I saw the shock on the girls face, I couldn't bring myself to look in her mind but then I saw her face. "Bella?" she was looking at me and Victoria snarled at me and kicked Bree against a wall.

"You get your fucking hands of her Vicky!" I threw against a wall and held her by the throat. "I remember her! You can't kill Bree" I said as I looked at how Bree was lying against the wall, she was unconscious.

We were snarling and fighting but we were aware that no human would be able to hear us. Then the wind shifted and I smelled the most awful scent I had ever smelled, it smelled like a dog that had been swimming in a sewer and ate a bowl of garlic and onion rings. I saw how Vicky tensed but I kept glaring at her.

"We need to run" she said and I was confused, the smell of the wet garlic dog was all around me. I snarled at her, showing her memories with Bree.

Then I heard a growl and I released my grip, it didn't sound like a vampire it was more animalistic. I turned towards the sound and I saw a huge russet colored wolf, he stopped growling as he looked me in the eye. I knew those eyes!

Jacob, sweet sweet Jacob. Jake was standing there growling at Vicky. But first I had felt this small pull but when his eyes locked with mine it was gone. He looked angry and pained, like he was sorry for something.

Victoria bolted of and I saw that Jake wanted to get her "Jake save the girl" I said and I ran back after Victoria. He was just looking at me and I got angry "Get Bree to the hospital Jake NOW!" I snarled a bit and then he walked towards Bree.

I kept running until I reached the hotel, Vicky was furious and I could hear her snarls as she trashed the hotel room. Riley tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen, she was pissed that I stole her meal.

I walked inside with my head held high "So Vicky, you met my human best friend today?" she snarled and lunged at me, I saw laughing as I kept moving aside.

"That stupid shifter! And why did you defend that human?" she was angry, I mean really pissed.

"She is my friend and she only one kid named Riley! I love that kid even when he's autistic." I had managed to push her against the wall and held her up.

"You're getting soft around the humans Bella! And did you just say that that shifter was your friend?" I released her and smiled.

"That's Jake, my first friend in Forks. Though the doggy part was a surprise but hey I have a pet now." I was laughing and Vicky glared at me.

"That's not funny Cassie! They want us death anyway! We need to be careful when we go on the hunt here." I shrugged.

"Whatever! I want to go shopping; Riley would you like to come with me?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Sure, we can't waste a moment of non rainy and sunny weather, can we?" I snorted and walked outside. I loved that vampire movies became popular; my red eyes wouldn't draw any attention to me. And if someone asked they were just lenses, those new colored ones.

Then I saw a small shop and it was called Designer's secret; it seemed a nice shop and it was still open. Riley just rolled his eyes and opened the door for me; sometimes we would hold hands or cuddle in a friendly way.

People thought we were together and I mean together together, there was only one girl running around in the shop. She was no older than 17 and she was beautiful and she had a sweet smell. Every human smelled sweet to me but she smelled sweeter than most humans.

She hadn't noticed us jet and I saw that Riley was checking the girl out "Riley she's a minor!" I said jokingly and he chuckled. The girl looked up and she actually was gaping like a fish when she saw Riley. "Come on Riley, let's go shopping!" I said as I nudged him with my elbow.

_Quit staring Riley, you can't look at her like she is something to eat. Not that she minds but you get it right? _I said in Riley's head as he snapped out of his daze.

I smirked as the girl walked towards us, Riley lured her in. But who could blame her? He was cute even for a vampire; he was a vampire with a face of an angel. He looked totally innocent but his bad boy look suited him.

I had asked him to dress with leather jackets; he now dressed like Damon from the Vampire Diaries. I didn't understand why Elena and Katherine both wanted Stefan; I would defiantly go for Damon.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked but I couldn't enter her mind. I never had encountered that with a human, she was silent to me. She had long straight black hair and I looked at her nametag and it said Eleanor, quite old-fashioned if u asked me but she was a classical beauty.

"Yes, actually I'm looking for a blue blouse which hogs my waist." She nodded. "What do you need Riley?" the girl was bubbling.

He just shrugged and the girl walked towards a rack with leather jackets. "I have just the perfect jacket Riley!" she said exited and I was surprised how calm she was around us, most humans tired to stay away from our kind.

Riley quirked one eyebrow and I chuckled. But I had never seen Riley so tense so I looked in his brain "holy motherfucker of God she's your singer, isn't she?" he nodded and I showed him the smell of the wolves and he wrinkled his nose.

She came back and handed the jacket to Riley who smiled at the girl. "Thank u" he said as he wasn't breathing. The girl helped him when he was putting on the jacket, the jacket was perfect.

"Wow Riley you look smoking!" I said and he smirked and evil grin, Eleanor was almost drooling when he smiled at her. He took a slow breath and I made him smell the wolves while he breathed in.

"I'll take the jacked Eleanor, its perfect." He smiled at her and her legs turned into goo.

"So do have some kind of blue blouse or shirt? And maybe some black tight jeans?" I was tired of the skirts when we were running in the forest. Jeans were more convenient and there were jeans that were very feminine.

Eleanor ran off and she went looking in the store, looking for my blouse and pants. I had given her my sizes and she was looking for the perfect blouse. I liked the girl and now and then I would get snippets of her thoughts.

_Riley… hmmm__...__ no__...__this__...__prefect…vampire_

I stiffened at the word vampire but I quickly recovered. "Why do you guys wear vampire contacts?" she asked.

"Well there is going to be a part and we go as Katherine and Damon." I quickly said "It's a private party though. I'm a team Damon!" I said and she smiled.

"Yeah! Team Damon!" we talked some more about the show and she found the perfect blouse and she also picked some clothes that were totally Katherine. I loved those clothes, they were perfect.

We bought them and then we went outside, Riley's eyes went black so he had left with some lame excuse. Still I had the feeling that there was more to Ellie than a weak human. I paid for the clothes and she put those in some bags.

Riley was leaning against y car and I almost growled at him, no-one was allowed o even touch my car. You could say I was a little possessive about my car; I had missed my car when we were in Britain. She was my second most important material thing, it was also emotional; my car was the only place where I could be alone with my thoughts.

My favorite was the ring, I wondered if Bree had survived.

"Riley what do you say about getting you something to eat?" he nodded and I smiled.

"I'm going to hunt with Vicky in the forest okay?" he asked.

"Sure Riley, no problem. I'll get u some food from the hospital." He took off and I got in my car. The most nearby hospital was the hospital of Forks, so I drove there as fast as I could; I looked around some minds when I drove so I could slow down whenever there were cops around.

I parked my car and walked towards the reception, I had done my hair straight and I was wearing my sunglasses. I noticed how a brunette with glasses looked at me as I walked toward the reception.

"Bella?" she asked and I was shocked, did I live here as a human?

"No you must be mistaken; my name is Cassandra, Cassandra Masen." I did a perfect British accent and a dialect from London.

"Can I help u?" she asked as she looked at me.

_Fuck, she looks allot like Bella but her voice is way different. God I miss Bella, she was nice. I wonder what she would say when she heard about Bree being attacked. Jacob is watching her. Why was Carlisle so tense around Jake?_

"I'm looking for a woman that was attacked yesterday. Bree?" she nodded and told me in which room she was staying.

I walked towards the room, careful that I wouldn't run into Carlisle. I saw a sleeping Bree and her vitals looked good. Then I smelled a vampire coming closer so I walked into a room, the blood bag room. Well that's what I called it; I took a handful of bags and then I heard the vampire's mind.

_I think I got everything, I still don't understand why my son left us. Alice said we had to go to the Denali. But she wouldn't tell us why. What was happening? Why had Jake brought in that girl and told us she was attacked by vampires and that one of them tried to save the girl. Why wouldn't he tell me which vampires? What in the world?  
A vampire in the hospital? Jake was right then, a vampire had saved Bree from the other vampire. Could it be Bella? No probably not, she won't come back until she remembers that's what Alice told us. Shit the vampire was with Bree, hmm she's still alive. Shit the vampire is with the blood supply. I must say the vampire smells great, not as good as Esme._

I could sense he was coming to this room so I broke a window and jumped out. I looked back and saw how Carlisle opened the door. I ran as a blur of speed, no human would see me if I ran like this. I waited until darkness fell across the land and then I placed the blood bags in my car and drove off.

I parked my car close to a trail that led into the woods, it seemed oddly familiar. I got out of my car and then I took off, following my instincts. I needed to think and decide what I was going to do next. Maybe I could join William and leave Victoria and Riley; I just couldn't live with that bitch anymore.

I would certainly miss Riley, he had become my little brother and we were real close. Suddenly a meadow appeared and I was instantly relaxed, I was always on an edge except here. It was so peaceful and serene. I laid myself down under the oak tree. I chuckled when I thought about the irony. I was a monster, a condemned monster and I was sitting under a holy tree.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the air, it was clean with small hints of the wolves. It didn't bother me at all because the flowers overruled the other scents.

Had Carlisle seen me? Probably not, he was too busy with thinking obscene things with Esme starring. I shuddered; I shouldn't have entered his mind. Who knew that Carlisle was such a dominant one? And seeing it from his point of view Esme liked the manhandling allot.

Then I heard vampires running in the distance, probably Vicky and Riley I thought.

But then the wind shifted and I smelled the wolves, I jumped up and ran towards them when I heard a scream.

Riley was in danger!

"Victoriaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard him shout in terror.

When I reached him I was too late, Riley looked at me and I looked him in the eye as Jacob held him to the ground. The black wolf had ripped off Riley's leg and threw it in the fire.

A silver and Gray wolf growled so I would stay away.

Riley kept seeing how Victoria had left him, she just rolled her eyes and left.

I snarled "Riley!" Than a white wolf ripped his head off and I knew I was too late to save him.

I could hear the tearing sound and Riley's scream when they decapitated him. I couldn't look away when they decapitated him.

The pain in my chest came back at full force and I let out a howling sound. It was an animal like cry for my brother.

I felt like I was crying and my breathing was labored, I just watched the fire as purple smoke rose from the fire. Riley was death. "NOOOOOO!" I pushed the silver wolf aside and ran towards Cole, Jake and Sam.

The silver wolf was flung against a tree and yelped in pain, she had broken something because I heard the snapping of a bone. I knew how it sounded when someone or something broke a bone, Victoria loved breaking bones.

I heard the sizzling of the fire as it burned Riley.

Why hadn't the wolves attacked me yet?

Cole turned and growled and then he looked confused and angry. He leaped at me but I was able to move aside. The other wolves were growling and I knew it wouldn't take long before they would attack me. Jake and Cole might want to keep me alive but I wasn't so sure about the other wolves.

Then the big gray wolf ran towards me, I was able to duck so he jumped over me.

I looked at Jake and he was motioning me to run, so I took off. Jacob stepped aside and I ran as fast as I could.

I ran and leaped over logs, using the trees to block the wolves' path.

I could hear how they started to have troubled to keep up with me, I ran as fast as I could, zigzagging so the wolves wouldn't know where I was headed.

I was too late to save Riley and I felt bad I kept running while I kept seeing how Riley's head was ripped of his body over and over again while I tried to outrun the wolves.

Poor Riley, I was running and not thinking where I was headed. I kept running, until I noticed that the wolves weren't chasing me anymore. I fell to the floor and sobbed for the loss of Riley.

I had loved that guy, he had become my brother and now he was death because of Victoria.  
She just left him with those wolves; a few of them were probably chasing her now. I hoped those wolves killed her so I would be free of her.

Then I smelled some familiar scent, so I followed it. Than I was at the Cullens home, they had been here recently. I could smell that Carlisle was the last one that left.

I could smell his scent lingering around the house; I knew it was his scent. He smelled manlier than Riley. I was going to make Victoria pay for what she did to Riley, I loved him.

It was not the same love as the love it felt for my mystery guy. He was more like Jake to me or maybe even Alice. He was my best friend; I was going to miss that boy.

Victoria would pay for it!

I snarled to get the anger out of my system; I took a breath through my nose and noticed that I calmed down because of his scent. He calmed me down.

I looked at the house and it was more stunning than I remembered as a human, human memories were way too blurry. How could I even live with such bad eyesight?

I ran until I was standing in front of the door.

I can't barge into it like that or can I?

Esme would kill me if I ruined her house. If the door was locked I wouldn't go inside.

I opened the door and I was surprised that it wasn't locked; people could just steal everything that was standing inside the house.

I walked inside and I could smell the scent of the house, I could smell the different kinds of wood in the living room. I could smell the things in the kitchen; I could smell where every single member of the Cullens had been.

I could smell where they spent the most of their time; I could smell the books in Carlisle's study. It smelled like home, it smelled great.

I walked towards the piano and caressed it because I knew it was his.

I started to get snippets of memories; I knew it was his piano because his scent was all around the piano. It was the last place where he had been before he left.

I needed to find his room, maybe I could figure out some things when I had found his room.

I ran up the stairs following the scent.

I smelled that it led into a room, I didn't know what to expect when I would open the door. The scent was a lot older than the scents off the Cullens, it was his scent.

I opened the door and stepped inside, I seated myself down in the leather couch. I held my breath as I looked around the room; the stereo called to me so I got up and turned it on.

I smiled as I heard the familiar notes of 'Claire de Lune' I took a deep breath and his scent enveloped me.

_Edward, my beautiful and sweet Edward._

I gasped as I remember his name! I remembered his name! I was smiling and the ace in my chest got a little bit better. I had to find him!

I had to tell him that I remembered his name, I remembered his fucking name!

I took another deep breath and breathed out as I said his name; it was so nice to be able to say his name. I grabbed the pillow from the couch and pressed it against my nose, breathing in his scent over and over again.

He smelled so amazing!

I was going to find him! I had to find him!

I had to find my Edward.

MY Edward? Where did that possessiveness come from?

I needed to relax so I went back downstairs and started to play some music, I would just play without thinking. Just letting my fingers do the thing, just pouring my emotions into the music. Playing out the anger and sadness that had crept inside my heart.

When I looked up again I noticed it was night again, it was time to go look for my Edward. I would follow his scent and I wouldn't stop running until I found him. I wouldn't hunt until I saw him and had him in my arms.

I couldn't wait to hold him, why had I waited so long?

Why hadn't I left Victoria when I saw Alice the first time?

Why hadn't I told Riley that Vicky just used him?

Why didn't I hate Jake for killing Riley?

Why did Jake let me run?

Why hadn't they attacked me the moment I ran towards that scene?

Why did the gray and silver wolf hold me back?

Why was I asking myself so many questions where I had no answer to?

I got out of the house and locked it; I had smelled the metal on top of the roof. As a vampire it was very easy to jump on a building, it was so surreal to do everything without feeling tired.

Without feeling physical pain or making a sound when we landed. How was it even possible? Physics told us that it wasn't possible but so was walking around without a heartbeat, and here I was walking around without a pulse.

I took a breath and I could smell he was on foot, he had run from this place. I sighed; "Why hadn't he waited for me?" I asked myself as I ran to my car. My baby would stand close to the Cullen home; I didn't want to lose my car.

I took another breath and followed his scent; I could smell the trail was getting less and less old. I knew I was getting close and I felt better. I hadn't hunted so my throat was burning and the ace in my chest was worse than ever.

Victoria hadn't showed herself so I figured that she was death. The wolves had killed her and I felt better. She just left Riley while she could have saved him. I didn't know what I was going to do when I saw her again.

My phone buzzed and I saw it was William.

I picked up the phone "William I told I would contact you!" I snarled into the phone.

I didn't know that I was that angry until I heard my own voice. Anger was my main mood these days and when Riley wasn't around it was even worse.

"Calm down girly, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to America, I want to meet my friend again." I sighed.

"I'm looking for Edward now." I said as William gasped.

"You remember?"

"Only his name but I'm tracking his scent."


	20. Jealousy and anger

"So you ditched Riley and Victoria?" I swallowed as he mentioned Riley's name.

"No, some shifters killed Riley. I saw how they ripped off his head Will." My voice cracked when I remembered it. "And those wolves were friends of mine when I was human. I should hate them for killing Riley but I can't. Jake even stepped aside so I could run away from them." I heard William gasp.

"I'm so sorry Cassie." He said and I sighed.

"It's Bella, Cassie was my name around Vicky but I believe that she died." I actually felt good saying that Victoria was death.

"Bella, beautiful in Italian. That suits you perfectly." He said in a supposedly seductive voice.

"Will, I'm engaged with your best friend so you efforts are useless boy." He chuckled and I noticed I had a little smile.

"So euh Bella where are you now?" Where was I? I had no clue.

"Well Will, I think I'm in a forest and it seems like I'm headed to Alaska?" it sounded more like a question as I ran. My breathing was still even and there was no sound except my feet touching the ground and my voice.

The animals stayed away from me, I was a terrifying predator after all.

"Alaska? No kidding? I'm definitely going to visit you babe."

"I'm not your babe! It's not because you were an incubus that it means that you're irresistible to woman. Your charms ain't gonna work on me boy." I heard his chuckle.

"Now I know why Edward loves you chica!"

"Whatever Will. Talk you later." I said as I hung up the phone.

Why was I so comfortable around him? Why did I trust him so easily?

Maybe it was the fact that he was different like me, he looked like a human and he could smell like one. I was a dreamwalker, he was a vampire that looked and felt like a human. We were freaks amongst freaks. That was probably why I trusted him.

I could smell that the scent was only an hour old by now; I still couldn't believe that he smelled so good. My Edward, I would see my Edward in an hour.

With that thought in and I ran faster and my heart swelled, I was going to see him within the hour. I was faster than any other vampire I had encountered. Victoria was the hardest to race, she was flexible and she seemed to have a skill called escaping. She wasn't faster but she used the environment to win.

She was skilled but when we had arguments I could get her to the ground, I won't say that it was easy because it wasn't. Vicky was a very skilled fighter, she might be a crazy bitch but the bitch was good in what she did.

But why hadn't she saved Riley? Why did she let him die? She could have saved him but she didn't, she had let him die.

I growled as I thought of that, Riley was like a love sick puppy around Vicky. He would do anything to please her. Riley was a good kid but he was a little naïve, he loved Vicky and he let her use him.

Why hadn't I told him to run with me?

I could have saved him and then none of this shit would ever have happened. But that would mean that I hadn't found Edward's scent and I would never have remembered his name. I wouldn't be tracking Edward's scent if it wasn't for Riley's death.

I would miss Riley but I was glad that I was the last person he had seen, that he knew that I cared that I loved him like family. That he knew I was sorry that I couldn't help him. He had seen that I was held back by the wolves and that I was torn that they killed him.

I should hate Jake and Cole for killing Riley but I didn't. Why was that?

I had to concentrate on Edward.

"Edward" I sighed, it was stunning how natural it seemed to say his name. How it would make me smile and how my heart would warm whenever I said his name. I would feel better when I said his name, almost more complete.

I snorted, I was sounding like a bad romance novel.

Why did the minutes seem like hours, running was never like that before? Running relaxed me, but I just got more and more worked up! I couldn't clear my head; all I could think was Edward and Riley.

I was happy and sad at the same time; how was that even possible? Stupid vampire mind! You could think of multiple things at the same time and feel way more than a human could. I took another breath and noticed that I was really really close. Suddenly I was hit with another memory; Edward was crying in my arms because he missed his mother.

Edward Anthony Masen

I gasped; I was remembering my Edward, I could remember his cold embrace that would set me on fire. I could remember his lips on mine and I sighed as I remembered it, I could even remember his taste.

Then I remembered my lullaby and I moved even faster, playing the song over and over in my head. The more I breathed in his scent the more I remembered him. I started to remember everything that we did together and I remembered his diary.

God I loved him so much; would he still like the new me? I had become a very dangerous vampire; every vampire knew about me and I was both feared and wanted. Males were lying at my feet, they bowed for me, and they feared me.

I knew what my body and scent did to other vampires, I was what they called sex on legs. I shuddered at the thought; the thought that some males had were just sickening. Even mated males wanted to do inappropriate things with me.

I must admit that I could get anything I wanted with just a little flirting. Every single male vampire was intimidated by me or they were attracted to me. It was not that I could help it; it was probably something that came with my gift.

Even Aro wasn't too subtle with his attraction towards me, but I wasn't sure if it was me, my gift or both. Felix had given me the creeps by calling me beautiful. He was the kind of guy that thought that he was invincible and that he could take anyone down.

Oh let us not forget the fact that he thought he could get any woman drooling over him, I'm not saying that he wasn't attractive but he wasn't my type. Well no-one except Edward was worthy of my attention. God now I was thinking like some vain 18th century rich girl. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of my thoughts.

Then I smelled some other scent combined with Edward's scent, I recognized the scent vaguely.

Tanya? What the fuck was she doing with my Edward? I knew she wanted him but Edward had said there was only me for him. But what if Tanya was able to change his mind? He wouldn't do that or would he?

I took another breath and felt that he was close, so I stepped closer so I could take a peek through the opening in the trees. But what I was infuriated me and I felt I was growling. I could hear I was growling.

Tanya was sitting in front of Edward and she was cupping his face. She was touching his face, I growled louder as I ran towards them, the anger pushed away everything away.

All I could see was Tanya; everything around her was black, just like it always was when I hunted. All my senses were only focused on one thing and that thing was Tanya. I snarled as I snatched her off Edward and flung her against a tree.

"Don't you dare to touch Edward ever again BITCH!" I held her up by her throat, and her eyes were full of fear, she feared me and I liked it.

"Do you understand that Tanya?" my voice was demanding and cold, just like Victoria's voice when she was killing me. Tanya nodded and then I snapped out of it "Oh shit Tanya, I didn't... I… God I'm so sorry." I released her and I turned towards Edward.

He was just staring at me "Edward?" I ran towards him and I kneeled in front of him "I'm sorry; you shouldn't have seen me like that. I'm a monster, I'm so sorry." He didn't say a thing and then his hand moved towards me.

"Please talk to me. I'm here, I found u. Please talk to me" I was pleading with him but I wanted to hear his voice. I knew Tanya was looking at us but she was too terrified to move.

_I won't hurt you Tanya. The anger got the best of me. I'm sorry that I attacked you._ I kept my eyes as I said that to Tanya and then Edward's hand came in contact with my cheek. I leaned into his, now warm, touch.

"Bella?" I smiled as his velvety voice called my name.

The wind shifted and Edward got up, pushed me aside and went to stand in front of me. I turned when I didn't see a thing. He was snarling and I concentrated on the minds around me. "Victoria" I snarled as I crouched behind Edward.

I locked my focus on her and I used James against her. I used the things that he said to me, I needed her angry, I needed her furious. I would make myself sick but I knew that Victoria would hate that he said such thing to me and not to her.

_Isabella you're even more beautiful then when you were 16._ I shuddered as I heard his voice in her mind and I heard how Vicky suddenly stopped moving in circles around us. Edward tensed. "Don't worry love I'm doing this. I know everything" I said it so soft that no-one else but us had heard those words.

_I never forgot about you sweetie!_ _I'm so happy that I finally found u!_ I heard her snarl and her thoughts were angry and they were pointed at me. I didn't know what she was thinking; I only had a general idea. But when I looked at Edward I knew it wasn't pleasant.

_Now we can be together forever. _I shivered when I heard that voice again and then I noticed that Tanya was standing behind me. She was crouched to. It was getting more difficult to stay focused on my body and Victoria's mind. I knew that Edward would do anything to protect me so I focused on Victoria's mind.

_And I've always had a thing for you, Izzy._ I was seeing what she was seeing and it was strange, she was glaring at me and she was trying to figure a way to get around Edward.

_Vicky, Vicky, Vicky, you can't win from Edward. _I heard her gasp as she snarled at me. Edward snarled back and I was still standing in a crouch, motionless.

_Did James ever tell you this Vicky? Mmm, you taste so good Izzy._ That's when I had hit a real nerve she charged towards Edward as I showed her images of Edward ripping pieces from James and Rosalie throwing him in the fire.

Edward used her confused mind as I stayed focused on Victoria. _I guess he wanted me more than you Victoria._ Her snarling was more vicious and then she had Edward on the ground and I snapped back in my body and leaped at her. Pushing her on the ground.

I snarled and growled at her, my legs pushed her legs down and my arms were pinned above her head. Venom from my mouth dripped on her face and for one moment I saw fear in her eyes and I smiled. "Who's the scared little mouse now?"

But suddenly Victoria was gone, like she evaporated or something.

"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett boom and I turned, I saw how Edward had turned and he too was looking at the rest of his family.

"You got that right Em; did you see what I see?" I asked as I moved to stand next to Edward.

"Damn that bitch just disappeared man." I chuckled and Edward looked at me.

"I remember everything Edward" I said as I looked him in the eye.

Jasper was judging me and I smiled at him "You don't believe me huh? I mean that I killed Maria?" he snarled when I mentioned her name so coldly.

"She could manipulate the mind Jasper, but she couldn't manipulate me. She forced you to love her but you never did love her." I showed him everything that I had seen in Maria's mind and I showed him the fight.

"She's going to be a hard one to control Edward. She has some skills." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, my little sister has some freakishly good skills if she could grab that redhead like that." Edward growled at something that Emmett thought "And damn girl, that fighting was hot."

Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head and I winked at her. "Why am I not surprised Emmett and please stop picturing me and Rosalie fighting its freaking me out and you're making your brother a little uncomfortable." He was just gaping at me like a fish when Alice came running at me.

"Bella!" she squealed and I ran to her.

"Alice!" I picked her up and hugged her close "God I missed you, I missed all of you guys!" I said as I released Alice who was looking at my bright red eyes.

I felt uncomfortable when I looked at their golden eyes. "You still hunt humans Bella?" Alice accused and I nodded.

"Yes, but I haven't hunted when I found out you could survive on animal blood." I felt Edwards arm around my wais and I leaned against him. "I'll not happy about the number of people I killed but it helped me cope with the hole in my chest."

Edward pulled me in his arms and I looked up at him and he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, feeling how the hole suddenly wasn't there anymore. I break the kiss and smile at him "But I don't need it anymore now, I'm willing to try your diet." I say as I look at the rest of the Cullens.

"How many did you kill Bella?" it was Jasper that had said those words and I felt bad and I felt like a monster.

"Don't be ashamed, every single one of us has killed humans apart from Carlisle." I looked at Edward and sighed.

"I killed 1297 humans." I said barely above a whisper, I heard them gasp and even Jasper was gaping at me like a goldfish.

"Holy Shit" I heard Emmett swear but quickly I heard a hiss and a slap on the back of his head.

"And don't forget the 54 vampires I killed. I don't even have a scar on my body from the fights." Jasper was impressed but he didn't want anyone to know and I smiled at him.

_Don't worry; I'll let you win if we fight._ I looked back at Edward and he looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I cupped his face and forced him to look at me.

"Edward likes to go all cavemen on his lady" Tanya suddenly said and I smirked at her.

"I don't like the idea of you fighting Bella." He said as he forced me to look in his eyes.

"Edward I'm not a frail little human, I've killed 54 vampires. Look I can even beat Emmett maybe Jasper but I think that would be luck. You probably heard about the vampire coven that was called the Victorious?" I heard some snarls and I felt uneasy.

"Those vampires are fucking monsters! Who tortures their pray for fun?" it was Rosalie and I looked her in the eye.

"I didn't torture my pray Rosalie!" I pushed Edward aside and glared a Rosalie "I killed rapists and other criminals and showed them the pain of their victims. Victoria is the one that tortures her pray! And if you still think that I'm a monster because I showed those monsters what they had done, well I guess I'm a terrible monster then." I took a breath and walked closer to Rosalie as she looked at me with a chocked expression. "But that's the old me! I don't want to live like that anymore! You have no fucking clue what it's like to live with a constant pain in your chest and I didn't know that I could live of animals! Would you rather have me kill an innocent kid?"

"Bella, I understand. Please calm down." It was Carlisle that spoke to me but I kept focused on Rosalie and I looked into your mind.

"And don't tell me that you wouldn't have showed him what he did to you? I think you would have loved the fact that I could let him feel what you felt before you got changed." I covered my mouth with my hand after those words left my mouth and I saw Rose go from an angry expression to a pained expression.

"Shit! Rose I didn't mean to." I said as she ran off. God what had I done?

I ran after her but someone held me back "LET ME GO!" I shouted as I tried to get my arm free.

"Rose needs some alone time Bella." I turned around and I was looking in Emmet's face.

"But I didn't mean to hurt her like that Em. I need to apologize." He pulled me in a bear hug.

"She knows you're right. She didn't have to be as bitchy about your first months as a vampire. She was even worse with Jasper." I smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks Em. But still I shouldn't have used Royce against her." I saw the flicker of anger in Emmett's eyes when I mentioned Royce and I liked that he was so concerned about his Rose.

"Why don't we settle and talk some more about your past in the comfort of the Denali home?" I smiled at Carlisle and nodded.

Edward pulled me close to him at me waist and I smiled at him "Is she going real upset?" I said silently, still feeling sorry for what I did to Rose.

"She's going to be fine and she had it coming. You should never piss of a newborn." I rolled my eyes at him and noticed that Emmett was missing when we started running.

I knew my speed wasn't as fast as it once had been but it seemed that my speed stayed constant now instead of slowing after a while. Edward was holding back and so was I, so I ran as fast as I could. Edward was running at the same pace as I and he was grinning like a fool.

The run was silent but I didn't want it to be ruined by talking. Running was fun, Riley and I used to run whenever we were bored. My smile fell and Edward looked at me concerned, then I felt the presence of the powersenser and the lightning throwing vampire and I felt even more uneasy.

Riley was gone and everything would remind me of him, why did he have to die?

"Bella? Are you okay?" I looked up at Edward and nodded.

"I saw how the wolves killed Riley, we lived here a while. Well we lived here during the first days and Riley thought me everything about acting like a human. He was like my little brother, I just miss him." I saw that Edward was suppressing a growl but I ignored it "I can't believe that Vicky used him."

"Vicky?" he was snarling loudly now and I stopped running to look at him in shock. He took a calming breath and I looked him in the eye.

"He called her Vicky so I called her like that. I hate the bitch and I want her death! I want to dance around her bonfire and I want to dance on her aches! Riley was my only friend in those first months. He loved that bitch and he did anything for her, and she just left him while she could have saved him. He was nothing but a toy for her!" I was shouting at him now, I couldn't contain the anger I felt towards Victoria "I fucking hate her for that! I almost ran into Carlisle a while ago! The blood bags are still in my car, they were for Riley. He didn't want to live of humans so he decided on donated blood. He would have become a vegetarian if he had known, but he didn't know. Vicky fed us more lies than you can count, I don't know what she is planning but it involves the Volturi. Because off her they know about me, they told me that the golden eyes didn't come from an old age like Vicky had told us but that it came from a different lifestyle."

I took a breath as I calmed down and as Edward eyes were boring into mine. "Aro wants me and I know that he will come for me if he figures out the full extent of my gift. Aro is obsessed with me and he wants me to" I couldn't say it; I didn't want Edward to get upset.

"He wants what Bella?" he had my face in his hands and I took a deep breath.

"He wants me to become his queen." Edward snarled so loud that it almost sounded like a thunderstorm had erupted.

"I won't let him! You're my mate." I smiled at him.

"I won't let him either Edward. I'll always be yours." He instantly calmed down and he kissed me more hungrily than before. I let him lead, wrapping my arms around his neck as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Mine" he whispered after breaking the kiss. He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling back completely "we better get going again." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

It just felt so good to be with him, so natural and peaceful. For once in my vampire life I was truly happy.

**This is a shorter chapter than usual but I have exams coming up so the updates will take a while longer. I hope you love reading the story as much as I like writing it. Please leave a review they make me want to write faster and they make me happy. **

**So what do you think about this chapter?**

**Any favorite parts?**

**What do you think of the idea of Bella being Aro's queen or should we say Cassie as Aro's queen?**

**Do you guys hate me for killing Riley?**

**And what do you think of the disappearing Victoria? What do you think happened?**


	21. Introducing William

Edward and I were the first ones in the Denali lodge, I had already seen it from a distance and all I could think of was Riley. Edward noticed something was wrong but I shrugged it off as a thing from my bad first month as a newborn. Edward walked in first but Eleazar already noticed me and he was smiling widely.

"Bella! How good to see you again." I smiled at him but I didn't let go of Edward as I looked at him. He gasped as I came close enough for him to see the full extent of my gift. Edward tensed and growled and I noticed that Eleazar was having a one-sided conversation with Edward.

"Please what's with the secrecy? I can dig into your mind if you won't tell me Eleazar." I knew I was glaring at me and he took a step back. Good! I still had the scare factor.

"You're more powerful than the last dreamwalker. You can manipulate the minds, and if Aro finds out." I stopped him and sighed.

"Aro knows about me but not about the full extent of my gift. He already wants me to be his queen and I have absolutely no intention on joining the Volturi." I was getting angry again so I started to control my breathing, lashing out to Eleazar wouldn't be a great idea.

"If he ever finds out, he will do anything to get you. I must warn you for that" Eleazar said and I looked in his mind

"Alexander only joined because Aro threatened to kill his mate?" I snarled.

"I won't let him take Edward." I was close to losing it when Edward squeezed my hand and I looked him in his eyes. "I'll rather kill Aro than letting him touch any of my friends."

At that moment my phone buzzed and I smiled as I saw 'William' on the display.

"Sorry need to get that." I said as I looked at Edward, I could see the jealousy in his face and that made me smile even more.

"Hey Will!" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey babe" Edward growled when William greeted me that way "oh Edward?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Yup, why are you calling?" I asked as Tanya stepped inside.

"Where are you in Alaska, Bells? I need to see you." I rolled my eyes as Edward's jealousy almost reached a boiling point.

"Tanya! Can you tell my friend where you guys live? He's a vegetarian and I told him I was on my way to you guys and he's somewhere in Alaska and I want you all to meet my friend William" I said as I threw her the phone. I didn't know why but I had a feeling about William and Tanya.

"Who was that?" Edward demanded and I chuckled.

"He's just a friend Edward. He's just a hormone driven incubus; you're the only one Edward. No need for jealousy" Tanya was joking with William and she was flattered his way of charming a woman. I knew they would get along great, Tanya explained him where they lived and she ended the call.

"Bella, you better go to the bathroom you look like half the forest is stuck in your hair and you smell like dirt." I groaned and I thanked Tanya, I didn't like the idea of being away from Edward but I didn't care, I needed to look presentable when I came back down.

I gasped as I looked at myself, I barely recognized myself. 'Shrek is alive after all!' I could hear Riley say those words when I looked at myself and I chuckled. I quickly plucked all the leaves and branches from my hair and I looked into the small bag I had with me.

Great only the leather pants and the leather corset. Oh and the blue fitted vest. It wasn't that bad, I laid those clothes on the sink so I could change after my shower.

I took a quick shower, washing all the dirt from my body as the torrents relaxed my muscles. I dried myself thoroughly and I Blow dried my hair. It was lighter now when I looked at it and I smiled at my reflection, now you could finally see the face behind the dirt.

I looked good, but those red eyes were staring back at me and I didn't like it. I was going to try the Cullen's diet, blood of animals it would be. I shuddered at the thought as I dressed myself.

The leather was better than the hoodie and jeans, why had I even picked that? Had I no sense of style anymore? I grabbed my black pumps with a 6 inch heel and put them on. My hair was in soft waves but it was almost straight now and I looked nice.

Would Edward like the new me?

Riley always said that I looked hot in leather; I just hoped that Edward liked leather too.

I could hear that everyone was downstairs and I suddenly felt nervous, William would be here in a few hours and I was anxious on how it would go. I took a few deep breaths before I emerged from the bathroom and almost bumped into Alice.

"Bella you look HOT!" she shouted and I smiled at her. "Edward is going to liky liky that outfit." She was smirking and my smile widened.

"Thanks Alice, I really missed you. And don't tell anyone how William looks like, not even Edward! It has to be a surprise; William is an old friend of Edward when he was still human." Alice gasped and I smiled as I went down the stairs.

I walked down "Damn girl!" it was Emmett that said it and I looked at him and rolled my eyes at him. I smiled at Rosalie next to him who had slapped him on the back of his head.

_I'm sorry Rose, I was rude._ She seemed a bit startled at first but then she smiled at me and I looked around and then I noticed Edward.

He was gaping t me like a fish, his eyes had darkened a bit and I knew he liked it. I could even feel the lust dripping off him, Jasper was feeling a bit uncomfortable but that was no surprise to me. I slowly made my way to Edward and his eyes kept roaming over my body, I would have killed any other vampire that looked at me that way. Seriously I would have clawed his eyes out.

I stop when I'm in front of him and I ignore the stares of the other vampires in the room, I've had worse than this.

"Wow" it was the only thing he said as he got up and cupped my face in his hand, I sigh and lean into his touch. The warmth is pleasant as I look him in his golden eyes "You're so beautiful." I smile as he leans closer and kisses me on the lips, it a soft and gentle kiss that radiates love.

He pulls me on his lap and I roll my eyes "possessive much Edward?" I whisper in his ear and he chuckles.

"Maybe." I lay my head on his shoulder and look around the room; it felt weird to be so comfortable around so many vampires. I would sense when William arrived and that made me feel calmer and relaxed, I didn't like it when I didn't know something. I needed to know and feel where everyone was, it was my instinct.

"So the succubus thingy about you is a myth?" I looked at Emmett.

"Of course it is a myth! I'm still a virgo Emmett!" I was surprised that it came out so easily and that Edward seemed to be less tense and that he pulled me closer.

"But I bet you get allot of male attention!" he waggled his brow and I noticed that Edward tensed again.

"Please don't start that, every single male in the room is draw to me and those repulsive thoughts! Really Emmett they are worse than you can ever imagine, I hate it!" I looked at him "And no fun when a 65 year old man thinks about you in his old Chevy."

Emmett was roaring with laughter and soon everyone was laughing with him.

It was then that I felt William was getting closer "William is coming! You come with me Edward; I want you to meet him first!" He looked confused and I glared at Alice.

"Alice why are you singing '5 little ducks? It's annoying!" I shucked and smiled at Edward.

"Five little duck went out to play! Over the hills and far away! Mother duck said quack quack quack and only four little ducks came back!" Edward looked at me totally confused. "Come on let's go." I decided to tell Alice about his gift.

"Prepare them Ally" I said as I ran outside. Edward wasn't so happy about not knowing what was going to happen, but I just wanted to surprise him.

"Wait he looks like a human, is warm and he can make himself smell like a singer?" I chuckled.

"Yes Edward, William has green eyes and brown hair" it looked like he was thinking something but he shrugged it off. "But they are nothing compared to your eyes."

He smiled at me and then I heard William was close by, Edward would be able to hear his thoughts very soon so I stopped and turned towards him. He looked at me and I could see the love in his eyes, I still hated my eyes. I wanted the golden ones but I didn't know how I would cope without human blood.

"Bella" he cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I want to try your diet but I'm afraid that I can't do it." He took a deep breath.

"Bella, I'll make sure you'll be able to do it. I'm not saying that it will be easy but you will be able to do it. You're not alone in this Bella, Jasper will help you. He's in the same boat as you are. He will help you; we will all help you, love." Then he gasped and turned around as William came into view.

"William Alexander?" I smiled as I saw the confusion in Edward's eyes.

"The one and only Edmund!" Edward growled at him. "Just joking Edward, but hey I was right that you would find a woman. And I must say you have a great taste in woman man, even though I prefer a leggy blonde." I rolled my eyes as William followed us.

"Oh Will you're going to drool over Tanya Denali then." Edward chuckled.

"Yup she's one of the famous succubus sisters." I chuckled.

"He was an incubus for quite some time, right Will?" he just nodded as we ran back to the Denali home. It was weird how relaxed I felt around all those vampires, I should feel threatened at least.

"But I couldn't do it anymore, I felt too guilty and after a while I figured that I could live of animal blood." I walked into the house as William and Edward were talking about fuzzy human memories.

When I walked in everyone was seated apart from Tanya, Irina, Laurent, and Kate and Garrett. But I knew that they had left to go on as nomads and now Tanya was all alone.  
"Where's Tanya?" I asked and I noticed how Carmen tensed up.

"She left, she couldn't stay." She said and I sighed.

"Because of me and Edward right? Too bad, she would have loved William." At that moment William and Edward walked inside and Carlisle gasped.

"William Alexander Larson?" He nodded and everyone was staring at William as they walked inside, they didn't understand anything at all apart from Alice.

"So who's the lovely lady that told me where you were Bells?" William asked as he glanced around the room.

"She went hunting; she will be back in a few hours." I sighed as Alice answered Will's question and grabbed Edward's hand.

"It's because of us isn't it?" Edwards sighed as he took my hands.

"It's because of me Bella, she liked the idea of me and now her hopes are shattered. But Tanya will move on Bella, she will find someone just like I found you." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I only love you, love" That's when I cupped his face and pressed my lips against his.  
The kiss started out slow but then he parted his lips and then I caressed his tongue with mine, we both moaned at the sensation because that was a first for us both. I felt how Edward's hands against the nape of my neck, pulling me closer.

"Dude get a room!" Emmett suddenly shouted and Edward broke the kiss and I smiled at Emmett.

"I love you Edward, nothing can pull us apart." I said as I looked Edward in the eye.

"Well Victoria did!" I growled when he mentioned her name.

"Shut it Em!" I said as I glared at him "I'm stronger as you, so I would be careful if I was you." That earned some laughter from Emmett and Edward was tense.

"Yeah you're a freaking newborn!" I rolled my eyes.

My throat was now burning painfully; I hadn't fed in a while. "Are you thirsty, love?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I'm fine; I don't need to hunt yet." I said as I actually just didn't want to drink because of Riley's death.

"Bella, there's no need to lie!" Jasper said and I glared at him.

"I just don't want to okay! Riley just died in front of my eyes!" I snarled.

"Riley? He distracted me so Victoria could get to you! How can you care about that monster?" Edward suddenly said and I lost it.

"HOW DARE YOU EWARD CULLEN! HE WAS THE ONLY REASON I KEPT SEARCHING FOR YOU!" I snarled before glaring at Edward.

"Damn, you're screwed Eddie-boy". I snarled at Emmett, Rose slapped the back of his head and I turned my attention back to Edward.

"How dare you to judge Riley when you don't even know him! He only did it because he loved Victoria! If it wasn't for Riley I would have gone to the Volturi!" Edward looked at me with a shocked and pained expression. "Riley told me that I would find u one day and that I shouldn't trust or believe Vicky! He was like a brother to me Edward!" Then I felt something on my skin, like a fly or something.

"Jasper stop trying to calm me!" I snarled as I glared at him. I took a deep breath "I love Riley like a brother Edward." I said when I was calmer.

Edward pulled me in a hug and I melted into his embrace, sobbing for the death of Riley.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't think." He rubbed my back as he started to hum my lullaby.

I don't know how long I had sobbed against Edward's chest, everyone had left and I didn't even notice it when they had left. When I was done I felt relieved, I looked up at Edward and he looked like he was in pain.

"Feeling better?" he asked and I nodded and smiled at him.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked as I looked him in the eye, not wanting t let go of him just yet. It was strange to remember everything even when it was blurry.

"They went to the cliffs; they are probably coming back now." Then I felt Tanya approach and I let go of Edward.

"Tanya is coming Edward, I don't want to make it even harder on her." He pulled me close again.

"Bella, try to be selfish for once." He said as he pressed his lips against mine with force. I moaned as I liked the force behind his kiss, I liked this side of Edward allot. He had always been so careful and now he was rougher. At that moment I couldn't care less about Tanya and I pressed myself against his body.

He deepened the kiss when I felt something press against my center, I gasped as he pulled back.  
"Oh, God I'm so sorry." Edward said as he tried to pull away from me, but I was still stronger.

"Don't be" I said before pressing my lips against him and rubbing myself against him for a little friction which earned a hiss from Edward.

I stopped the rubbing as I felt how Tanya was in earshot, pulling myself away from Edward. He pouted and I pecked him on the lips "You don't want to get caught like that you know Emmett will laugh at you for that."

Edward's eyes widened before giving me his crooked smile, as Tanya walked in. I was glad she hadn't seen our heated kiss and only an embrace.

"Did you just let Edward forget about his values?" I started laughing as I released my hold on Edward. I felt how Edward tensed a pit and I didn't want to know what Tanya was thinking/

"I guess I did, but why did you have to come now Tanya? You could at least have given us half an hour." I bit my lip and winked at Edward as he groaned softly. Tanya stopped talking and walked to the TV.

"Bella, I want to marry before we can move to the next step." I smiled at how sweet that sounded.

"You want me to become Bella Cullen or Isabella Masen?" I could see the joy in his eyes when I told him that "Because I can't wait until I'm your wife Edward. How fast do you think that Alice can arrange a beautiful wedding?" His mouth just hung open as he looked at me. "Because I can't wait to be your wife Edward."

"So it's not about the sex?" I bit my lip and Tanya gasped as the Edward Cullen just said sex.

"No Edward it's about me being your wife, being tied to you in every single way possible. And if it was possible I would marry you before vampire law. I want to be yours forever Edward, I want to be able to call you mine and mine only. I want you to call me yours; I just want to be with you in every way possible Edward! It doesn't have to do anything about sex! I love you and that's all that matters." I took a breath "You are all that matters to me Edward"

"Bella" He said as he cupped my face "I" His eyes moved a bit, he was looking for words after my revelation. He opened his mouth and closed it again a couple of times before pulling him against him and kissing me on the lips. The kiss showed how much he loved me and I returned it. "Bella, I'll ask Alice to."

"Thank u Bella!" I suddenly heard, before being pulled from Edward into another hug from the tiny pixie. "Oh Bella I have so many idea's and I know the perfect dress for you!" Alice started talking about bows and flowers and all other kinds of stuff.

"Wow slow down tinkerbel on speed!" I said and Alice glared at me.

"You can make the wedding how you see it but I'm doing the dress on my own!" Alice pouted and I rolled my eyes "If you don't listen I'm going to Vegas!" Edward was holding back his laughter.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alice said as she looked me in the eye.

"Try me pixie!" I said as I smirked at her. But then I heard a car approaching.

"It's Renee?" Alice gasped and I just looked at her.

"My mother?" I squeaked as I looked at Edward.

"She's still looking for you; we told her we would go meet a friend to help us find u." Edward said.

"Alice is my idea going to work?" I asked as I looked at Alice.

"Yep!" Alice said.

"Edward, you're going to my mother and tell them I was found by Tanya. I had amnesia but it all came back when you walked into this house while I was reading a book. Well it slowly came back; you came in and stared at me. You called me Bella and I instantly looked up and ran up to you because I could remember your love and face. I need some lenses; I think red eyes will scare my mother?" Alice tossed me some sunglasses and I hid my eyes behind them.

Before I could say anything else my mother walked through the door, she looked miserable. She was thinner than ever and she had bags under her eyes, she was looking at the floor.

"Mom?" I asked, even I wasn't sure if it really was her. She just looked so pale and hurt, so weak. My thoughts drifted back to the blood so I stopped breathing in her scent.

My mom looked up and her mouth hung open, it pained me to see her like that. He walked up to her and pulled her in a gentle hug. "Bella?" he voice cracked as she started crying.

I held her close as she sobbed on my clothes; it was good that she was wearing thick clothes and gloves. "Tanya found me and I had amnesia, she took care of me." I said as I released my hold on my mother. Then I walked up to Edward, hoping he could finish the story.

"I walked in this house a week ago when I saw Bella reading a book, I called her name and she looked me in the eye. The only thing she said was "it's you, the one I dream about" nothing else, it pained me but then she ran up to me and pulled me in a hug, telling me that she knew I was going to find her." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into his touch.

"Why didn't you tell us that you found her Edward?" My mom asked as Phil walked in, he looked tired. I was strange to see my mother care so much about me. Phil just stared and Edward growled softly.

"Edward behave please" I whispered to soft and fast for a human to hear.

"Edward didn't tell because I asked him not to mom, I didn't remember you and I knew it would hurt you to see me like that. I wouldn't have recognized you." I saw how my mother flinched at those words and how Phil couldn't keep his eyes off me.

_Damn she looks sexy, she's my daughter. She looks different, that Edward is a lucky man. If I had been a few years younger and didn't have Renee I wouldn't think twice to try and steal her from that boy._

I stopped looking in his brain, Edward seemed so tense. It seemed that he wanted to rip Phil's head of. "I only remembered Edward Mom and I'm going to be his wife soon, I just can't picture myself with anyone else."

My mother smiled as Edward relaxed a bit "I'm sorry that I didn't say something sooner." I took a deep breath and I felt how my throat burned and craved for their blood. My eyes were now black as I clung to Edward, I had to control myself.

"It's okay Bella, I'm so glad that you are back, you can come back to Jacksonville." My mom said.

"Wait! No I'm not going back to Jacksonville! I'm going to stay with Edward! I'm going to do what I like for once!" I shouted, why did she always have to ruin the good mood? "I'm living my own life now; I'm not going back to Jacksonville." My mother sighed.

"Bella, I didn't mean to offend you, but I just want you to be happy." I laid my head on Edwards shoulder.

"I am happy mom, I have Edward." At that moment I knew the rest of the vampires were joining us.

Tanya stood up and smiled at Renee "You have a great daughter, she didn't remember who she was and since we never watch TV or listen to the radio we didn't know she was missing. Edward called me and told me his fiancée Bella was missing and that he would show us a picture. I was sitting across from Bella when Edward came in, Alice and Jasper came in a few seconds later. I was actually stunned that Bella was here, we had named her Cassandra because we didn't know what else to do. And because of storms we couldn't go to the nearest town to report her amnesia." My mother turned to Tanya and smiled at her. Tanya was a great liar!

Edward was so tense; I bet that Phil was thinking not so nice things. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. He pulled me close and out of Phil's view. O I loved jealous Edward, it was so cute. I liked his possessive side allot; he wrapped his arms around me as Tanya talked to my mother and Phil.

"Maybe you two better go to the hotel; we still need to discuss some things." Tanya said, she knew I was having a hard time because I swallowed a lot and almost crushed Edward's hand. He didn't show the pain he felt but I knew he was feeling pain when I squeezed his hand. I hadn't hunted for more than a day and I hunted every 12 hours at least.

"I will talk to you tomorrow mom, honestly I feel a bit tired, I didn't get allot of sleep this night." My mother's head snapped up and she looked between me and Edward.

"Oh I understand" she said as she smiled while she walked up to me and pulling me in a hug. "So is he good?" I couldn't believe my mother; she was asking me about my sex life? Was she seriously asking me about Edward and me? I felt how my body heated up at the thought; I had to say something she wouldn't expect from me.

"You wouldn't believe what he does to me mom, why do you think I said yes. He's better than perfect" It was true, Edward did things to her that made her feel whole and sexy. He was hers and she was his.

I heard how my mother gasped as she pulled away, I sheepishly smiled at her. She pulled Phil with her and then I looked at Edward and he just looked shocked. I giggled "What? I'm sure you'll be better than perfect, and I didn't lie!" Edward looked at me. I had never seen that expression when my mother left.

"Bella" he cupped my face "you have no idea what you do to me, you have no idea how much it hurt to be away from you. I just can't live without you Bella." Then he pressed his lips against mine. When I hear someone come in.

"Yo Edward some people have feelings, if you're going to eat your girlfriend do it in the confines of the bedroom please! Do you have any idea how it feels for an incubus!" I heard a gasp and I chuckled as Edward pulled away.

"Oh shut it Will, you're just jealous!" Edward was smirking, so I listened to Tanya's thoughts when she looked at William.

_He looks like a human? He was an incubus? Did he like Bella? Why hasn't he looked at me? Wait I'm not breathing, breathe. Oh shit he smells so yummy, I wish I could taste him. I can make him forget every woman he had ever had. Whoa, where did that come from?_

"You know I'm into leggy blondes Bella" I started laughing as I heard his comment, he hadn't noticed Tanya yet.

"Look to your left William, Tanya would like to meet you." Tanya just glared at me and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and turned around as William looked at his left.


	22. Silence and loneliness

We watched as William turned and his mouth just hung open. I went to look at their minds.  
_Shit, she can make me feel better all the time; she's the succubus that Edward didn't want? That's the girl I talked to? Stop staring you fool, walk up to her and say something. But what if I screw up?  
Those eyes, I just can't look away from his eyes. Hmm those lips, I want to lick and taste them. I can see the lust in his eyes; I hope it is for me. Stop ogling him and say something! I never thought that I could be jealous of clothes._

"Maybe we should give them some time to get to know each other?" I whispered to Edward as they kept silent while looking at each other.

"Hi, I'm William. You must be Tanya" William said, his voice was deeper than Edward's voice and also hoarser. Edward was just watching them with a smirk on his face; I guess he wanted to watch them.

Tanya took his hand and then she looked at it before looking him in the eye. "I'm Tanya, you're warm." William smiled at her; he was using his charm again. They liked each other, that much was clear. I chuckled, as William smile widened.

"Yeah, it comes with my gift; I'm used to it now." He said as he kissed her hand. If Tanya had been human she would have been blushing as red as a fire truck.

"Yeah she likes her man warm" I slapped Edward at the back of his head. As Tanya suddenly ran upstairs.

"Well done Edward" I snapped as I ran after her "Don't you dare to follow me Edward Anthony Masen! You were rude, you don't say such things!" I snarled, how could Edward be so rude? William must now think Tanya only wanted him because he was warm.

"Bella?" I growled.

"Fuck off Edward before I do something I regret!" She stormed up the stairs, she knew she was hurting him but she felt bad for Tanya.

"Tanya?" she asked as she heard soft sobs from a room "I'm sorry about what Edward did. He was rude and I'm sure he feels sorry about it" I opened the door and walked up to her. I was right; she thought she had screwed up with Will. "I'll make sure Will understand that it was a sick joke off Edward."

"But he's right." Tanya said as he looked at me. "I'm still a succubus and nothing is going to change that. It's true I like them warm and I can't say those things crossed my mind, you shouldn't have yelled at Edward." I sighed.

"I know but what can I say, I'm newborn. And Edward didn't have to be so cruel; it was a sick joke even if it was true!" I was feeling angry and upset, I was upset that I had acted that way towards Edward but he had to learn that I wasn't a silly human anymore. Vicky had changed me and nothing would ever change that, she also made me into this vampire with a short fuse.

"Yeah, you're a newborn already. Why are you so nice to me Bella? You must know what I did when you were gone?" I knew she had tried to kiss him but Edward had pushed her away, he had said there was only me.

"So you tried to kiss my boyfriend! I bet many girls tried to do that, and you respected it when he said no." I smiled at her. "And you deserve to be loved in return Tanya." I pulled her in a hug "Everyone deserves to be loved in return."

"Thank u Bella but I have to do this on my own. I want him to like me for who I am, and I just hope he gives me another chance." Tanya said as she released me.

"Of course he will, else way I'm going to make you look like his favorite fantasy." I whispered.

"You know that?" I chuckled and nodded.

"But you're close already, just act like yourself and don't say you like everything he likes. He likes girls that take charge but in a non-bitchy way." Tanya smiled and she took my hand.

"Let's go back downstairs." She whispered.

"Sure, let's go." I said as I flew down the stairs. "Edward?" I asked as I didn't spot him immediately. Tanya gave him a glare as he walked back, his eyes looked so sad. William was seated in the couch.

She walked passed him, while Edward just looked at me with those sad eyes.  
_Shit, she's hot when she's pissed. So she likes her man hot but she was a succubus after al. Why did Ed say that? Fuck, now she must think I only want her for sex. But she hasn't been one for 50 years and I've only done it for 10 years and I felt like I was going to explode. I just had to make sure she would like me and that she knew I liked her for who I was. Wow when did I become such a softy for a woman? Well since I laid eyes on Tanya, stop looking at her you freak.  
_William got up and grabbed a book while Tanya ogled his ass and had a small grin on her face; she knew he had beenlusting over her. I tuned back to look at Edward and I smiled at him.

"Edward can we talk please?" I asked. I had never solved things the nice way. I always fought, Riley and I barely had fights but he would come back to me. He cared about me like his little sister; I just hoped that he was happy now.

The joy in his eyes returned and he motioned me to follow him, I winked at Tanya when Will had his back towards her before following Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's just the way I am now. I'm not saying that you shouldn't have said what you have said to Tanya. That was rude and you know it, I know she wanted you but she genially cares about him Edward. She deserves to be loved in return" I cupped his face as he tried to look away "I know she pressed her lips against yours but I also know you pushed her away. I know you didn't want it and even though it hurts to see that I can't blame you, I was the one that forgot. How could I forget you? How could I forget that Victoria changed me? How could I forget that she separated us and used Riley?" Edward growled at the mentioning of their names "Please Edward don't hate Riley for luring you away, he only did it because he loved that crazy bitch. I just wish that you knew the real Riley, the Riley that I knew." Edward gasped, and then he cupped my face.

"I saw it Bella, I'm sorry. He was a nice kid; I didn't know that he warned you about her. I actually feel bad for the boy." He pulled me in a hug "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even be here. I should thank him for that." I held him tightly but not too tight, I was still a newborn and stronger than Edward.

"Thank u" I whispered as I breathed in, he smelled so good. I kissed his neck; I wanted to taste and feel him.

"Bella" he said in a breathy voice, before cupping my face and kissing me "Please don't be angry at me." I couldn't even answer his question, he didn't let me. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips for him. I loved his tongue in my mouth, I moaned. Edward let out a soft growl, as I fought for dominance but I granted him that. He moaned and pressed me against a tree. His hands were roaming over my body and I had my hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. We didn't need to breath and the kiss was hungry, I wanted more.

When I went to take of his shirt he stopped me by pinning my hands above my head, I could have pulled away but I didn't want to. I liked this controlling side of Edward. "I love you so much Bella." He said as he broke the kiss, I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Love you more" I panted as he started to kiss my neck. "And I'm not angry Edward, I" I moaned as he sucked my neck and gently bit the skin. I could feel I was getting aroused, I wanted more. "Can't be angry at you. You're my life now."

I moaned as he kissed his way to my ear "Say that your mine!" he growled in my ear while pressing himself against me, I wondered why Edward was acting this way. Not that I minded, I loved it. I could feel how his words affected me and I knew he would smell what he did to me if he breathed in.

"I'm always yours" I whispered, I wanted to touch him but he had my hands pinned above my head. "You'll be my first and last" I said when I heard him take a breath. I bit my lip as he looked at me; his eyes were full of lust and love. He took another breath and he moaned, using his finger so I would stop biting my lip.

"Bella" he said in a husky voice, before pressing his lips against mine rougher than ever before. Arched my back, I wanted more of his touch. "Patience my love" he said as he smiled at me. He unzipped my jacket slowly, I looked at his face and he swallowed thickly as he touched the corset I was wearing. His eyes were pitch black as he looked at me, he released my hands and I had let my jacket drop to the ground.

He licked his lips and just looked at me. He caressed my sides tenderly over the fabric "Beautiful" he kisses my collarbone and I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He slowly moved to my breasts, oh how much I wanted him to just touch them. "Perfect" he said as he looked up at me, I wanted him so badly. I was panting as I looked at him. But suddenly he growled "why do they always walk in on us?" he muttered before handing me my jacket.

I pouted and zipped up my jacket when Emmett came into view. I could see how he sniffed the air and smirked "Bad timing huh?" Emmett said as Edward glared at him. He had turned to face Emmett and he just looked so tense, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck before nibbling his earlobe.

"Calm down love." I whispered as he relaxed. "Emmett is jealous that you can be the dominant one" I whispered in his ear and he groaned, before erupting in a smile which confused Emmett.

"Please quit it with the lust" Jasper said as he looked at us. Right I had forgotten about the empath. "Thanks" he said as Edward chuckled.

"Sorry Jazzy but I'm sure Alice would love to help you with that." Emmet stated laughing and Jasper rolled his eyes, while Edward was a bit disgusted by his thoughts.

"Bella!" Alice said as she mockingly glared at me.

"I'm right and we both know it!" I said as Jasper pulled her close and kissed her neck. "Told you"

"Let's get out of here for a moment Darling" I winked at Alice and she just rolled her eyes. It was strange how comfortable I felt around them. I had never felt so comfortable around vampires, I felt great around Riley but I was always ready to attack. Maybe it was because I knew them before the change and because I had my memory back.

"Let's go inside again love" Edward said as he pulled me with him. I never wanted to let go of him ever again. How had he survived all those months without me when he had his memories, how had coped?

"How was it for you when I was gone?" I asked as looked him in the eye. I saw how his eyes were pained.

"Terrible Bella, I felt so useless I shouldn't have left you alone." I wanted to say something but he shushed me "I tried to find you but your scent just vanished, you where nowhere to be found. Alice had visions of you, I ordered her to look for you. 10 days she saw you changing but Carlisle said that he had heard of it before, your change was abnormally long and that could result in memory loss and he said that Alice her change had done just that. I looked for you for 3 months without feeding, and then I had locked myself in my room. I had seen you a couple of times and Alice told me when she had talked, I only hunted because you had asked. It was like they had punched" Edward voice was trembling and he looked so lost so I hugged him.

"Like they had punched a huge hole through your chest and that it seemed to grow whenever you thought about me, that it felt like it wanted to rip you apart." I continued "I felt it to Edward, only human blood lessened the pain so I hunted allot. I killed so many people, I feel so bad about it." Edward pulled me close.

"It's okay Bella; I won't let you kill anyone anymore. The guilt is bad enough and if you need someone to talk to talk to Jasper, he has killed a bit more as you." I nodded and held him.

"But he lived alone longer; I'm only a few months old. I'm a monster Edward." Edward cupped my face and looked me in the eye.

"Bella you are here now and you can start all over again. You can't change what you did but you should look at the future not the past, you're here now Bella" He kissed me but he wasn't gently anymore, it was full of need. I loved these kisses; I would never get enough of Edward.

"We better go inside love" Edward said as he held his forehead pressed against mine, I was so happy that I had found him. Vicky was going to try something and I knew it, she was planning something. But what?

We walked back inside and the burn in my throat was getting annoying, I swallowed more, hoping to lessen it but it only got worse.

William was looking at Tanya when she was reading a book, Tanya still felt embarrassed by the comment of Edward. William was thinking how he could get to Tanya without making her think he just wanted sex. It was very entertaining; every moment that William read Tanya watched him and also the other way around.

Edward's hand was wrapped around my waist and my head was lying on his shoulder, he smelled so good, I would never get enough of it. Alice and Jasper came in and they were grinning I winked at Alice and she would have blushed when she was human.

"You better go hunt Bella, we don't want any accidents to happen" Jasper said as he felt my thirst. I sighed and Edward got up.

"He's right Bella." He grabbed my hand to help me up even when I didn't need it.

"Emmet, Jasper you guys come with us." Edward said to them, I had never seen Edward in the leader's position and I hoped I would see more of it. I liked the controlling Edward it made me want him even more. Jasper groaned.

"Sorry Jazzy, newborn and all" I said as I looked at him.

"Let's get us some grizzlies!" I rolled my eyes at Emmet; he was such a child sometimes.

"Let's go love" Edward said as he wrapped his arm around me, it was like he needed to contact to make sure I was really here. We ran until I smelled something, it smelled awful, not as bad as the wolves but it wasn't pleasant either.

"That's a deer" Jasper said as I chuckled.

"At least it isn't au de wolf" I said making Edward and Emmet chuckled.

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stench that came from the animal. I listened to the heartbeat of the deer which was faster than that from a human, the heartbeat made my hunter instinct spike. I followed the sound and I crouched down when I saw it drink, I could sense that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were behind me.

I leaped at the deer and bit down its neck, the fur was weird but I ignored it and swallowed. I wrinkled my nose that was even worse than sprouts that were burned and covered in dirt. I forced myself to swallow but only managed to drink half of it.

I didn't feel really good as I got up and I puked, I literally threw up the blood I had drunk.

Emmett was laughing and I was pissed so I jumped on him and started to kick and slap him "That's not funny Emmett! It was awful, how can you eat that shit?" I snarled.

Emmett tried to get me off him.

"Edward get that crazy woman off me!" I kept slapping him as he stopped laughing.

"Bella, he's had enough" Edward said and I could even see the worry.

"She has skills Edward." Jasper said and Edward smirked at him.

"Eddie please" That's what made me go ballistic, I held Emmett by his throat and snarled at him.

"His name is Edward, Emily" I said and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Did you just call me Emily?" Emmett asked as I couldn't stop a smile from showing.

"Yeah I called you Emily because you fight ever worse than a girl! I kicked your ass without even trying so I think I can call you Emily." Edward was holding back his laughter as I jumped off of Emmet. "I guess I now know who is the man in your relationship Emily." I bit my lip as he just looked at me.

He jumped up and smirked at me before charging at me as a bull. I knew here he was going and I jumped aside. "Come on Emily you can do better than that!" I said as I pretended to yawn. "You fight worse than a newborn!" Edward stopped laughing as he looked at me, he didn't like it that I fought but I liked the fighting. Fighting helped me to clear my head; I was no defenseless little human anymore.

"Emmett is easy to beat Bella, don't waste your time on him!" Jasper said as he looked at me.

Emmett turned and charge again, I jumped up and did a flip to I was able to grab his shoulders and turn to I was on his back. I grabbed his head "Man you're so easy Emmett, you would be dead if we were fighting for real." Emmett hat tensed and I released him. "Way to easy Em!"

"Oh shut up newborn, you're lucky you're still stronger than me, you won't be able to do that next time!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Emmett, that doesn't change the fact that you still fight like a newborn. You only rely on your strength! I rely on my brain and instinct!" I smiled as Jasper.

"Cool skills Bella, you're a good fighter! I want to try now" he said as he crouched.

"I'll" I wanted to say more when I heard a growl from Edward.

"No Jasper!" he snarled, I grabbed Edward's bicep "Edward, I'm a good fighter and he won't hurt me. I've killed many vampires and there was a telekinetic so there's no danger in some fun!" He turned at me; his eyes were full of anger and concern. He cupped my face.

"Bella what if you get hurt!" I smiled at him as Jasper walked away with Emmet.

"I never got hurt! Ever! Do you want to check every inch of skin on me?" I saw how he swallowed as I said that, no more concert only lust and anger. I knew he didn't want me to fight and I was surprised when he leaned closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, I gasped as I felt that he wasn't careful.

"What if I say yes, will you undress for me?" he whispered in my ear, his voice was husky and so sexy. He nibbled my earlobe and I moaned softly.

"Yes" I whispered and I hear him growl "of course I would, I'm yours and yours only Edward. You're the first and last man to see me and make love to" I wrapped my arms around his neck and I saw the lust in his eyes, he was so beautiful when he looked at me like that.

"Good" he said as he playfully nipped the skin from my neck, I let out a moan. This Edward was so different from the Edward I knew, the Edward I knew had always been ever so careful. "You're mine!" he said before kissing me on the lips, I pressed myself closer against his body.

The kiss started slow and gentle but then it quickly became one with more need and passion; I parted my lips when Edward licked my bottom lip. He always wanted dominance in his kissed and I gladly obeyed, no-one but Edward could tell me what to do. I entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, I needed more of him.

I felt how Edward moved one hand under my shirt, I wanted it. But he stopped and rested his forehead against mine; I looked at him and smiled. "May I?" he asked and I thought he was so sweet; he wanted to take things slow. He had his values and I respected them.

"You may" I said as I kissed him, I love the electricity that flowed through me as we kissed. Edward slowly moved his hand upward and he caressed my skin. I moaned softly, wanted more, much more but I had to take it at his pace; He growled before letting me go. I hadn't been breathing for a while now and I sniffed the air.

"What is that god awful smell?" It smelled like rotten meat and wet dog.

"Cole and Jake" Edward said as I saw them approach in their human forms. My instincts told me to attach, to fight but I looked at them. Jake looked at me and I stepped away from Edward, I was his imprint and I was a vampire and I had someone.

"Jake, I'm" he shushed me.

"Don't be sorry Bella, we killed your friend and I wanted to tell you something." I looked at Edward and he was smiling. And then I looked at Jake.

"What do you want to tell me Jake?" I asked I didn't want to look in his mind; I wanted to hear it from Jake himself.

"Bella you remember when I first saw you?" He asked and I nodded. "Well you know the girl Bree right?" I nodded again.

"I imprinted on Bree, she's in the hospital but she will be okay. I'm taking care of her son Riley and I'm happier than ever. Bree remembered nothing from the attack and I told everyone that I saved her from an attacker and that I helped her." If I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to understand what he had said.

I smiled widely as Jake "Jake I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy that I'm not hurting you anymore!" I walked over to him and he was looking awkward. I wanted to hug him but I guessed that wasn't a great idea, I sighed and looked at Cole.

"Why are you here?" I asked as Cole walked up to me, he was carrying my memory-box; it was a little box that contained Leticia's necklace and my father's wedding ring. I smiled at him and took it from him "Thank u" I said and he smiled.

"Look inside Bella" I opened the box and there I saw Riley's necklace and ring. I took the ring and smiled at it. It was a simple ring that looked like barbwire, his necklace was a cross, and he was Christian.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me. Rubbing my side in comfort, I relaxed. "Thank u so much Cole, it means allot to me." I wiped away the tears that weren't there, a habit that I couldn't get rid of, my voice cracked a bit but I cleared my throat and stayed strong.

"Thank u guys for bringing us this, I really appreciate it and good luck with Bree, she deserves a caring guy. But Jake don't push her, let her come to you. She had a rough passed." Jake nodded and I saw the concern in his eyes. I showed him about James and what he had done to Bree; I also showed him that James was taken care of.

"Tell her I said hi okay? And we have to talk again soon Jake, you're still my friend even when you're a shifter and smell bad. Same to you Cole" I smiled at them, they were still tense but so was I, we were enemies by nature after all.

"Sure thing Bells and you don't smell good to me either" Jake said as Cole chuckled.

"We got to get going though" Cole said before shifting into his wolf from.

"Bye Bells" Jake said before shifting.

"We have to go back; I need to prepare some things before I go to work tomorrow." I looked at Edward.

"Work?" he nodded.

"I work as a personal assistant for Carlisle, I go as Edward Anthony Masen again and I work all day tomorrow." I sighed.

"You really have to go? And what if my mother comes?"I was standing in front of him, I didn't like it that he left already.

"You'll be fine Bella and yes I have to go, I'd rather spend some more time with you but I have responsibilities." He pulled me against his body "Bella if I had known you would be back so soon then I wouldn't have taken that job, I love you Bella and I don't want to be separated from you ever again. We will hunt down Victoria; she has to pay for what she did to us and what she did to Riley." I wrapped my arms around his waist, Emmett and Jasper had left already and I didn't mind.

"I love you to Edward, I'm sorry that I forgot so much. I didn't know and I feel bad about it, now I get why Vicky always wanted me to hang around Riley. She didn't want me to be found by you. I'm so happy that I have you back, how could you go on without me?" I had to say those things, tell him I was sorry that I forgot his name.

"Don't be sorry Bella, if I hadn't left you alone in that house nothing would have happened to you. Not that I mind that you became a vampire like me and that we can be together forever but I wished that it was my venom that changed you. I only managed to go on because I knew you were somewhere out there in the world. I came here so I could ask the help of the Denali and you have no idea how happy I was to see you again, you are my life Bella, and I can't live in a world where you don't exist." He cupped my face "You're so beautiful, I'll never tire looking at you."

I leaned into his touch and smiled widely, I had now words so I tried to show him how I felt, by giving him the feelings I felt when I was around him. Showing him the love I felt while I didn't even know who he was, showing how many times I thought about him, what joy his face brought to me, how the pain in the chest got worse when I didn't see his face or drank blood. I showed him the love I felt now and what a simple touch did to me.

I could see his eyes widen before seeing them shine in amazement "Bella" he whispered before pressing his lips against mine. I entwined my fingers in his hair and closed my eyes. The kiss was sweet and loving, but I broke it. "We better get back" I whispered as I took his hand.

Edward sighed and pulled me back, I was holding the box in my other hand as we walked inside. William was talking to Tanya and she didn't even notice Edward us walking in.

Emmett walked up to us "Had some fun virgin-boy?" I rolled my eyes.

"You better be careful what you say Emily! I'll kick your ass anytime!" I growled back and Emmett took a step back. Rose had to hold back her laughter as I didn't see Jasper and Alice.

Carmen and Eleazar were sitting on the couch, only caring about the two of them. "Bella, don't mind Emmett's way of saying he cares about me." I chuckled.

"But he better not call you Eddie again." I said as I heard the beginning of the Vampire Diaries. I heard Alice come back and she pulled me away from Edward and towards the couch. "Alicee!" I whined.

"Edward will take a shower or something and he'll prepare the room for the two of you when we watch the next episode." I sighed.

"Alice I don't watch it anymore, I'll help Edward." I said as I wanted to get up.

"Pssshhh shut it Bella, you just want to spend time with Edward but you have forever to be with him and you have to see the episode." I sighed as I looked at Alice.

"Fine" I huffed "Only this time."

After the show was done I couldn't wait to get to Edwards as fast as I could, the room was a typical guest room and my box was standing on top of the desk. Edward's shirt was lying on the bed when I noticed it was the shower in the guest bathroom was running. I took his shirt and pressed it against my nose, taking a deep breath through my nose.

Then I heard him say my name so I leaned against the door and pressed my ear against the door "Edward?" I asked softly not enough for him to hear when I heard him grunt, I bit my lip when I noticed what he was doing. I was glad that I couldn't blush anymore else way I would have been redder than a lobster.

I took off my clothes and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing, it was evening and I always wore sleepwear when it got late. I looked in the mirror and smiled when I saw myself in his shirt. The shirt smelled like him and I felt better when I was surrounded by his scent, even now I was counting down the hours on how long he would be with me.

I was acting like a stalker; I had to get a grip on myself. Edward was my reason of existing but we had forever, why did I want to spend every second with him? Did all mated couples feel that way? I was looking at my red eyes again and bit my lip; those never bothered me until now. I wanted golden eyes just like the rest of the vampires here, but animal blood was the worst thing I had ever tasted. I had puked because of the taste, how was I ever going to be able to drink it?

I closed my eyes and pictured myself with golden eyes when I heard the door from the bathroom open, I turned around and Edwards was wearing nothing but some pants. I looked at him, going from his feet slowly up until I was looking him in the eye, he was still ogling me and I didn't mind.

Then his eyes locked with mine and he smirked at me, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me "You'll never wear your own clothes again" he whispered in my ear "I rather see you in my clothes." I chuckled and smiled at him.

"I would agree if Alice wasn't around, but whenever we are alone or at home I'll wear your shirts" I whispered back. I heard him let out a small growl and I couldn't resist "were you thinking of me in the shower?" I felt how he tensed a little and I knew he knew that I heard him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and I almost chuckled at his old-fashioned thinking.

"Don't be" I said "I think of you when I help myself" I whispered and I heard him groan.

"Bella if you keep talking like that I'll need another shower." I laid my head on his chest after he said those things.

"Stay here" I whispered and he held me close. "I'll wear this shirt for a whole w..." I was interrupted by an annoying pixie that stormed into the room.

"Bella you're not wearing his shirt for a whole week! Over my pile of ashes" she said angrily and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice don't you know privacy?" Edward groaned in my hair.

"Don't try to distract me Edward Masen! She's not wearing your shirt for a whole week!" I sighed.

"I'll wear a new one every day then" I said as I smirked at Alice, she was almost fuming until she realized I was joking. "Only in the evenings Alice and don't throw away this shirt, it the shirt he found me in" I knew it was weird to get attached to a shirt but I knew Alice was 10 times worse than me.

Alice pouted and sighed before walking away, I had won from the little pixie. She was stubborn but I was more stubborn then her. She was my friend and I couldn't believe that I had trusted Victoria.

The next few hours were spend by me being wrapped in Edwards arms and just talking and kissing, the new Edward didn't hold back with the kisses and those kisses made my toes curl. I had noticed that Edward liked control even with kissing, u couldn't help but wonder if he was also controlling in the bedroom. He also asked me to show me what I was thinking; he loved it that he could hear my thoughts.

"I have to go to work Bella" he said after way to little time on our own.

I let him go and sighed "When will you be back?"

"In 7 long hours love" I sighed and he quickly dressed himself.

"Do you really have to torture me like that?" I said when he adjusted his tie, of the black and white suit he was wearing.

"Torture?" he asked as he turned around and looked at me "I know the 7 hours will be long but isn't torture a bit of an overreaction?"

I smirked "Not the 7 hours Edward, you're torturing me with wearing that suit, I want to rip it off and attack your lips and maybe more" I saw how he wallowed before helping me up and attacking my lips.

"Fuck Bella" he whispered as I parted my lips, his tongue slid into my mouth and he was fighting for control over the kiss and I gave it to him. I moaned softly when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Edward, we have to go now! Let go of Bella, you have 3 days of time when you get back" I heard him sigh before releasing me.

He let his fingers run through my hair "I'm so happy to have you back love, wait for me?"

"Not going anywhere handsome" I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips "you better go to work." I followed him downstairs and I saw the pain in his eyes that he had to leave, he probably saw the pain in mine to as I waved him goodbye. I kept watching until the sound of Carlisle's Mercedes was gone.

I got back inside and noticed that only Esme, Rose and Emmett were home. "Where is all the rest?" I asked where William was.

"Tanya took William hunting and Alice and Jasper went to their restaurant." I nodded as Esme pulled me in a hug. "I know you miss Edward sweetie but we have to prepare for your parents, we need to get ready when they get here. Rose and Emmett will go to their garage shortly and Carmen and Eleazar went outside for some private time."

"Yeah we better start some dinner or something." I said as we prepared some cold Italian snacks, I was too distracted to think of the names, just preparing them without thinking.

Then the doorbell rang and I walked towards the door at a human pace, everything was ready when I opened the door. I was wearing a turtleneck-shirt and some skinny-jeans. "Hey mom" I said as I led her inside "Hey Phil" I noticed how he looked at me and I tried to ignore it.

Esme walked up to them and I could see the shine in Phil's eyes when he saw Esme, well my mother had looked the same way at Carlisle and my Edward.

They quickly ate some of the snacks and I told my mother that I had no memory before Tanya and that it now slowly came back to me. The last thing I remembered was a phone call at our house. My mother never said anything about being threatened and there was no memory what so ever in her mind. Victoria had tricked me.

"Mom I'm going to marry Edward as soon as I can, Alice will take care of the wedding and I already know a dress." My mother wasn't happy, she was jealous that I had such a handsome husband and that she thought that Tanya would look better on his arm.

I was pissed and I walked to the kitchen, I was growling softly when Esme came in.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked at vampire speed.

"My mother" I said as I tried to push away the thoughts of draining her, I would never be good enough for her. Edward was my life and I was really considering not to invite her to my wedding.

I walked back and my mother was whispering to Phil "Don't you think Jacob would be a better mach for her? I mean Edward would look better next to Tanya, she's more his league of girls. I mean he can get so much better looking girls." That was the last drop.

"GET OUT!" I shouted as my mother turned around to look at me.

"Bella I" she stammered as I saw and smelled the fear, I was wearing contacts.

"You didn't mean it huh? I'll never be good enough in your eyes? You even think that I'm not god enough for my own husband! Leave! I don't want to see you ever again! You're not my mother anymore! I'm sick of not being good enough! Leave before I make you!" I shouted when I heard Esme's gasp.

I saw the pain in my mother's eyes when I said those words but I was beyond pissed, I had never stood up against my mother until now.

She just grabbed her purse and left when I heard her mutter "I never really loved her, I that bad Phil?" I heard those words and I felt like I was ripped open. She never loved me?

Esme came up to me and pulled me in a hug "I'm sorry you had to hear that Bella" she said as I cried tearless. My own mother never loved me and it hurt, I wanted Edward but he would be away for a couple of hours.

"I need to see Edward" I whispered before going upstairs and taking a sweater and a thick coat. I walked downstairs to see how pained Esme was, she was mad at Renee for not loving me while she never had the chance to love her own child. "I wish you had been my mother" I whispered before grabbing the keys of the Vanquish.

"You are my daughter Bella" she said as she led me to the car. "I can't believe she said those mean things."

"Well I'm used to that, I never had a real mother until now" I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled me close. Esme was a better mother than Renee would ever be.

"I'm happy to have you as my daughter Bella, you better go and surprise your Edward" she said as she winked at me.

"Thanks Esme" I said before I opened the door of the car and stepped inside "I love you Esme" I said as I closed it and drove towards Edward.

I heard her say that she loved me to, I drove way to fast but I was no danger to anyone and I was used to a faster car. I now knew why Edward loved that car; it felt so good to drive it. I drove into the underground parking lot and I found Edward's reserved spot. '' it said.

I got out of the car and walked towards the reception "I'm here to see Edward Masen" I said as I smiled at the girl behind the counter, I had put in new lenses, I didn't want humans to see my red eyes, she was AB+ and I swallowed.

_Of course she's here for the hottest guy. All woman want him but he's still waiting for is fiancée who's still in London. That lucky girl. I wonder why he was so happy today._

"I'm sorry but he said that no-one could disturb him." She said as she smiled at me, I looked at her nametag.

"Prue, I'm Isabella. I'm his fiancée, I just came from London and wanted to surprise him" Her eyes widened and her smile became sweeter as I faked a London accent, I was glad that I had learned to speak that way when I was 8 for a play.

"Oh he's going to be so happy to see you. It's at the end over there and the door on the left" she said as she smiled at me.

"Thank u Prue." I said before walking towards his office. He couldn't have read her mind from that distance so it was going to be a surprise that she was standing there, the smell of blood was quite bearable. She was still hurt by her mother though, why had she never loved me?

I didn't bother to knock and opened the door.


	23. Surprising news

**Everyone, my updates will take longer because I have to study. I'm sorry for all the people that have to wait please be patient and I also have to say that the story is nearing it's end ant that ill go on with memories of a pixie until it's finished! Then I will restart the first fanfic I ever made. 'When Winter comes' It's about a vampire named Anna Winters and she has a special gift, she can make growing vampire babies. I also have some rough drafts about stories I might finish before posting them so I can do a weekly update. Please be patient and I'll update! I hope you guy's are not mad at me for taking such a long time. And I love hearing from you guys! Please send me a review I always reply to the questions!**

What I hadn't expected was a woman sitting on his desk with lustful thoughts. "Am I interrupting something?" I said in my London accent and the woman looked at me over her shoulder, I wanted to rip that woman's head off just for thinking about my Edward that way.

"Bella" Edward said as he got out of his chair and walked up to me, he pulled me in a hug "She's my boss, I'm trying to gently say no." he whispered and I gave him a peck on his lips.

The woman walked up to me and glared, she had long brown hair and blue eyes, her thoughts were full of jealousy and she saw me as competition.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan, soon Isabella Masen" I said as I held out my hand.

Edward was uncomfortable as the woman her thoughts turned to pure jealousy and her thoughts showed her stealing Edward, which was not going to happen.

"You're his fiancée?" her tone sounded like she was looking down on me and I kept the smile on my face.

"Yes I am and I'm telling you that you will never have him. I'm a lawyer and that counts as sexual harassment" I said as I let a bit of my vampire glare in my eyes. I was good in pretending and I noticed how she swallowed.

Her thoughts were full of danger signs and she knew she was going to lose her job and the respect for her if they found out. "Fine I wasn't doing anything wrong" not yet I thought as she left.

Edward pulled me in a hug "A lawyer Bella?" he said as he looked me in the eye.

"I want to be one" I said as I shrugged "And she believed me didn't she?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes she did and I should thank u" he said as he kissed me on my lips "I missed you so much my Bella" he said and I held him close.

"I missed you too Edward" I said as I sighed "I needed to see you after what my mother said" she showed him the conversation and her thoughts; she also showed that Esme had helped her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" he said as he brushed his fingers through my hair, looking me in the eye. He calmed me down more than anything.

"It's okay; I guess I already knew it. I'll wait for you in the lobby, I hope you don't mind that I took your vanquish?" he smirked at me.

"Of course not Bella, as long as it's not scratched" he said as he looked at me.

"Nope, I love driving it." I said smiling. "But I would love to watch you drive it" I whispered in his ear before releasing him and walking to the door. "I'll wait until you're done" I said before winking and walking away.

Prue looked at me and she smiled when she saw my smile.

"Thanks Prue, even when I didn't want to so his boss practically sitting on his lap" I said chuckling.

"Oh God, she tried again? Mister Masen always brushes her off but she keeps going back to him." I chuckled.

"No problem anymore, I told her I was a lawyer and she backed off immediately" I said as I smiled at her.

"You can wait over there" she said as she pointed to a small door "coffee-room" she said to explain my unanswered question.

"Thanks' Prue" I said as I erased some of her worry, I could see she was beaten by her husband and I gave her courage to go tell someone and hire a lawyer. Her thoughts were going towards hiring me; I had to ask Carlisle if I could get a degree in law in a few weeks at most.

I seated myself down in a chair in the coffee-room when I heard Aro call me. Well he was calling Cassandra.

I sighed; did I really have to answer him? It was probably better that I did it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Aro. I was in his personal room or something because there was no-one but Aro.

"You called me?" I asked as I looked at him, now I wished that I had worn something les tempting, I didn't like the hungry look on his face.

"Cassandra" he said in his usual tone, I really hated the guy.

"Actually it's Isabella Swan" I said as I looked at him "Well not for long, I'll be Isabella Cullen or Isabella Masen in a few months, as soon as the wedding is over"

The look on his face was priceless "You're getting married with a Cullen?" he looked at me like he was disgusted and angry; I would never be his queen, not even in his sick mind.

"Yes, with Edward Cullen to be precise" I said as I smiled at him.

"Carlisle's son" he huffed "I guess I could have figured that one out by myself." I was annoyed.

"Can you please tell me why you called me because I like to go back to Edward" He growled a bit and I knew he figured that his plan to get me as his queen would never happen.

"I called you to offer you a place next to me at the Volturi" I rolled my eyes; at least he was being honest with me.

"Not interested Aro" I said as I looked at him "As long as I have Edward and the Cullens I will live with them and I won't go back to being the vampire I used to be. I decided that I'm going to be a vegetarian like the Cullens. I'm afraid my answer is no, bye Aro"

"I understand Isabella, maybe later" he said, I knew he was planning something; I could see that he was planning something but I ignored it. I wasn't going to think about that asshole any longer. "Goodbye bella Isabella"

I was back and I felt disgusted, Aro wanted me yuk! That thought was worse than animal blood. Just the thought of him touching me was enough to make me hurl and my skin crawl; he just made me feel sick.

"Where is Bella Prue?" he asked and I could hear her thoughts, she still found him attractive but her thoughts weren't as disgusting as the thoughts of her boss and she pushed them away when I came into view.

"She's in the coffee-room sir" she said politely, I really liked Prue, she reminded me of Angela. There was a small mirror and I was looking like hell, you could see I was disgusted by something, I couldn't tell Edward about Aro, and I was going to blame it on his boss if he asked something.

It would make Edward go ballistic if he knew Aro wanted me as his queen and that he had offered it even when he knew I was going to get married.

"Thanks Prue" he said and then I heard his light footsteps coming my way. I noticed how I instantly relaxed and I really looked happy, Edward made me happy. He opened the door and I quickly wrapped my arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips as I noticed that his boss was coming. Carlisle walked out of the office and he was smiling when he saw us, he was happy that we had each other again.

The woman was less pleased to see how Edward pulled me closer and seemed to forget everything around him. "Let's go home love" he said loud enough for her to hear after he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him "Home, I love the sound of that." He turned around and faked chock when he saw his boss watching her, her death glare was pathetic. She looked like a kitten next to a lion; he wrapped his arm around my waist when a male co-worker looked up and down my body. He really had to get used to those stares, but I didn't mind at all. I melted into his embrace and wrapped my arm around his waist laying my head on his shoulder.

_That bitch just had to come to America now? Just a little longer and he would be screaming my name._

_Damn who's that fine peace off ass next to Masen; crap I should have known that his girl was a nice package. Man I would l love to see that girl on her knees._

Edward was tensing because of the rude thoughts so I leaned closer to his ear "let's make them think I'm saying something naughty in your ear" I whispered as Edward glanced around to make sure no-one heard it "I love you Edward" I said before kissing him right below his earlobe.

_Great that girl is smitten with Masen; I bet she's a tiger in bed. She looks like a feisty chick, never thought Masen would be into those kinds of girls. Okay stop ogling his fiancé Matt._

Then he abruptly turned his head and walked into an office.

_Stupid lawyer from London, he will be mine eventually._

"We better get going handsome" I said as I looked him in the eye, Edward smiled at me and he guided me towards the elevator, Carlisle was right behind us.

"See you in a few days Miss Johnsons, Prue" he said as he smiled at her.

"Bye Prue, it was nice meeting you" I didn't mention his boss as we got into the elevator. Carlisle looked at me when the doors closed.

"A lawyer Bella?" he asked and I chuckled. "You know that she is going to check it."

"Oh I know, I was wondering if there was some examination that I could do to obtain the diploma of a lawyer, just to bug her." Edward pulled me close.

"You don't have to be jealous love" he whispered in my ear.

"I know she's no competition, she just needs to know that you are mine" I answered and he gave me a peck on my lips. "Just like Matt figured that I'm yours" I saw his eyes darken when I said I was his. He seemed to enjoy those words.

"Bella did you meet Aro?" Carlisle suddenly asked my eyes widened as I looked at Carlisle.

Edward growled "He won't get her" he snapped at Carlisle.

"Hush Edward, I already told Aro that I wasn't interested in joining the Volturi" Carlisle's eyes widened and then Edward held me a bit too tight, he would have broken my spine if I had been human.

"Next to him? Are you kidding me?" I bit my lip, why was I loving that overprotective side of Edward? I could take care of myself but it was just so cute when he got all possessive about me.

"Edward that's never going to happen and you know that, I'm yours and that will never change. Screw that asshole, he will never touch me." Edward released his hold a bit and he looked at me, I smiled at him. "I will never go to them"

Carlisle stayed silent and I knew Aro was his friend but I didn't care "I don't care about power, I only care about being with you" I cupped his face and his eyes softened again.

Then the elevator doors opened and we walked to Edwards Vanquish. "I hope you didn't scratch my baby" he said in a serious tone as he walked around his car.

"Your baby?" I repeated and he smirked at me.

"Bella meet Vanessa, Vanessa meet my girl Bella" I giggled as he petted the hood of Vanessa.

"Nice to meet you Nessie" I said holding back my laughter. Edward glared at me in a playful way, he pressed me between his car and his body and I stopped laughing.

"You don't refer to my baby as the Loch Ness monster" he said as he looked me in the eye.

"Or what? You're going to punish me?" I said in a husky voice, I noticed how Edward swallowed before leaning and breathing out, I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Perhaps I should" he whispered and I moaned softly as he nibbled my earlobe "Get in the car Bella" he said as he pulled back suddenly and smirked at me. So he liked a little teasing huh?

I got into his car and I saw how Edward got in his car and adjusted the seats, he fired the engine and he smiled at me.

He took my hand, rubbing circles over the back of my hand "I love you so much Bella" he said as he looked me in the eye.

"And I love you Edward" I smiled at him as he drove us home. He kept glancing at me like he was afraid I was going to disappear, he drove slower than I had driven his car. "Can't you go a little faster?" I asked.

"Nope" he answered and I placed my hand on his thigh, he watched my hand and I smirked at him. I rubbed his leg and I noticed how he was slowing his car down even more. "Bella, what do you think you are doing?" his voice was a bit lower than normal and I smiled at him.

"Touching you, if you don't go home fast then I can't stop myself" I heard him groan and he let the car speed up. He leaned closer so my breath was washing over his ear "How fast do you think Alice can arrange a marriage?" Edward pulled the car over and looked me in the eye.

"You'll have to ask my sister, but Bella you're distracting me" I bit my lip and looked at him trough my lashes and then his lips attacked mine; my hands automatically went into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I parted my lips, our kiss was slower than last time but ever kiss with Edward was great, I wanted more.

"Bella, you need to behave when I'm driving." He said as he rested his forehead against mine. I looked him in the eye and licked my lips.

"Sorry, I just need to touch you" I whispered as I noticed my contacts had dissolved and I quickly looked away from Edward, I hated my red eyes. I looked out of the window as Edward touched my cheek.

"Bella look at me" he said as I kept looking out of the window.

"No" I said as I saw my red eyes in the small side mirror.

"Bella, why won't you look at me?" he asked, he was too sweet for his own good. I sighed and looked at him, I could see the reflection of my red eyes in his golden ones, I wanted those golden eyes, and I needed those golden eyes. But how was that ever going to happen if I threw up the animal blood?

"My eyes are red" I whispered, I hated those red eyes; those were the eyes of the cruel Cassandra not of Bella, the girl I was now. I sounded like a schizophrenic but it felt like that, like there were two sides of me. One of them was Cassandra, the fearless vampire that feasted on the blood off humans and scared the living shit out of other vampires on the other side there was Bella, a caring girl that would do anything to be with the love of her life.

Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb "Bella, you're beautiful to me and you will have golden eyes in a while. We can do this, I already told you to talk with Jasper. He knows it better than anyone at how you feel. You did great in my office, nothing happened, you should be proud of yourself." I sighed and looked at him.

"But I'm a monster, I killed people without thinking. I enjoyed it when I pained them; I loved the fear and the taste of adrenaline in their blood. How could I do that?" I needed to get that off my chest. I felt like a horrible monster next to the Cullens and the Denali, they all were vegetarians and I was a cruel monster.

"Bella, you're not a monster!" he almost shouted "Listen to me love, the fact that you feel guilty about what you did proves that! If I hadn't left you alone there would have been no reason to hunt humans for you. I killed a pregnant woman when I found out you were gone, you took criminals that probably would have harmed more people. It won't change the fact that you took their lives but you saved numerous innocent humans. If one of us is a monster that would be me Bella, I left you"

"You're not a monster Edward, it could have happened to anyone!" I said as I cupped his face "You couldn't stop Victoria because she would have found a way to get me in another way! I know her Edward, she never gives up. You couldn't have stopped her! I don't blame you for leaving me alone for a couple of minutes, you told me to stay put and I left anyway. If I had listened nothing would have happened. But we can't keep thinking about the what if's, we are together now and nothing is going to change that. All that matters is that we are together, I can't wait to show everyone that I'm your wife, I can't wait to be Isabella Marie Masen or Isabella Marie Cullen, I can't wait to say my vows because I know we will be together forever. I love you Edward Anthony Masen and that's all that matters to me." When I said those words I knew that my past didn't matter, the past was the past and I had to live in the now.

There was no use to keep thinking about the past, it was over and you couldn't change it. I had to live in the now and focus on our future.

"And I love you so much Isabella" he had never called me Isabella but I loved it when he said my full name, it was different when he said Isabella, it made me tingly and I wanted to hear him say my full name more often. "I can't wait to call you my wife and I can't wait for our honeymoon." He gave me a quick smirk "Bella I will love you no matter what happens you're stuck with me forever."

I smiled and I kissed him shortly "We better head home" I said, everywhere where Edward was would be home, Edward was my home and that would never change. But why did I have this feeling that our happiness would be disturbed? It was like there was something lurking around that waited to strike.

Victoria never waited days to step in, so what was she planning? I knew she would be back and I would be ready if she came back, none of the Cullens apart from Edward, Alice and Jasper had a chance to win from Victoria and she had killed a mindreader before. I was going to end that bitch myself and no-one was going to try and stop me.

"Yeah before Alice comes looking for us." Edward said chuckling "put on your seatbelt" I chuckled as he said that, as if I needed a seatbelt as a vampire.

"You do realize that the car is in more danger than we are Edward" I said as I did what he asked.

"There are cops a few miles from here and we can't avoid them" he simply said.

"Great, driving at legal speed!" I said I a mocking tone "now I get why you hate driving slow"

"It's just so slow, Bella put in your lenses, and they will also open your window." He said, and he seemed to hate the fact that someone was going to see me. I put in the lenses and looked at Edward.

"Maybe I can pretend to be sleeping?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah, that seems a good idea." He turned down the radio and I closed my eyes, then he stopped the car and I could hear the windows opening.

"Good evening sir" A man said as I felt how Edward shifted in his seat and leaned a bit over me.

"Evening sir" he whispered and I could see he was pointing at me "We had quite a long drive and my fiancée fell asleep" I knew at that moment that the cop was having not so friendly thoughts or lustful thoughts about me.

"I see can you step out of the car please!" he said as I heard how Edward got out of his car and walked towards the officer. "Can you walked in a straight line over the markings please" Great they were testing him. Edward wasn't happy and I was afraid that he was going to snap when the two officers started whispering.

_Did you see his fiancée, she's so hot. I can imagine her on her knees for me, too bad she's taken, I'm sure I can give her a great time._

At that moment I decided to 'wake up'. I woke and blinked "Edward?" I asked in a fake sleepy voice and then I opened the door. "Hello officers" I said still using my London accent.

I noticed how they stared at me as Edward came back and pulled me in his arms "So you're finally awake my love?" he asked and knew he was just showing the officers that I was his. I looked him in the eye and smiled at him.

"Well you decided you wanted to keep me awake all night" I knew what the officers were thinking, humans always thought towards the dirty way. Edward kissed me and then he turned back to the officers.

"You're free to go" one of them said, they were jealous and I loved the way Edward got a bit possessive, he hated it when others even thought about me but I felt the same way. I got back into the car and Edward closed the door a bit too loudly.

"He's even worse than Newton" he mumbled and I chuckled.

"Edward, you have to get used to it, he was quite mild. If I think about other thoughts I heard." I shuddered and took Edward's hand "Humans can be a lot worse than that."

"I just don't like it when they think of you like that" he said "their thoughts are so demeaning" he said as I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Edward, there is only one for me and that is you" I said as he drove back home, well actually towards Tanya's house. She and William were going to end up together and I knew that, I looked out of the window. I couldn't believe that my mother had never really loved me, that she basically told Phil that Edward was too good for me. It did hurt allot.

"Bella?" I heard Edward asked and I turned to look at him.

"Sorry I was lost in thoughts" I said as I looked him in the eye "I can't stop thinking about what my mother said, that you were to good for me and that she never had loved me" I sighed as I looked at him.

"Bella I'm sorry that she never loved you but there is nothing you can do about it. We have each other and I will always love you, every member of my family adores you." He said as he parked the car "You're perfect to me" he said as he opened his door. I opened mine and walked up to the house as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Never forget that Bella, please don't think that it is your fault that she doesn't love you because that is a lie, you're the most amazing girl I ever met and I love you more than life itself"

"You're too sweet Edward, I love you so much, more than anything" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder "I can't live without you" I said smiling.

"And neither can I love" he said when Esme came outside and smiled at us.

"Come inside, there is a storm coming" she said as she opened the door, me and Edwards walked inside as Esme closed the door. She pulled me in a hug, why wasn't my mother more like Esme?

It was strange at how close I felt towards Esme, closer than I ever felt with my own mother. "Thank u for trusting me enough to go out on my own Esme." I said as Edward pulled me with him towards the living room. "Edward I was talking to your mother" I whined.

"I want to make up for the lost time Bella" I rolled my eyes and wanted to say something when I saw Tanya on William's lap.

"Do you see what I'm seeing Edward?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Yes, and I hear things that no-one wants to hear" he said as he leaned close to my ear, I could feel his breath on my ear and I leaned towards him. How was he able to live without me all that time? How was I able to live without him? Oh that was right, human-blood. I wasn't proud of that at all.

Suddenly Alice ran into the room and Edward his arms became a deathtrap.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked as I heard a soft growl coming from Edward.

"The Volturi are coming in less than 2 days" she said and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Aro won't get her" Edward practically growled in my ear, why was that possessiveness hot to me? Why did I want to rip his shirt of and go somewhere private? Why did I like the idea of him biting me? Yes I thought about things and it involved biting? Was that something vampirisch?

"Edward I'm not going with him" I said as I turned and looked at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were black, he was angry and I liked it? Really I was a goner around Edward.

"They will try to kill Edward" I snarled and bared my fangs when I heard that, Alice was lucky that Edward had his arms wrapped around me or I would have attacked Alice.

"I'm not letting them" I growled when I felt Edwards's lips on my neck, instantly I couldn't think and I moaned and closed my eyes.

"Great distraction technique Eddie" Emmett said and I glared at Emmett. "I mean Edwaaard" I chuckled at Emmett's silliness.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward murmured against my skin. That just felt good, I needed nothing but Edward.

"Oh Bella get a grip on your emotions and you to Edward" Jasper said as he moved closer to Alice. Was I that bad with the lust? Yes I was.

"Sorry Jazz, crazy newborn and distracting mate is not a good combination" he chuckled and Edward released his grip around me after taking a deep breath.

"You smell so good" he whispered and I was happy I couldn't blush anymore and then I looked at Alice.

"How are we going to handle Aro" I said as Carlisle came in.

"Aro?" he asked as everyone was looking at us, including Tanya, William, Carmen and Eleazar. Rosalie was standing next to Emmett and they were looking at Carlisle.

"Aro wants me as his queen or something and he's coming this way with some of the Volturi" I said.

"Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Caius, Renata and Aro are coming for Bella" Edward said, never breaking contact, not that I minded but it seemed like he still couldn't believe I was really in his arms again.

"Carmen and Eleazar call Irina and Kate! Jasper maybe you can call Peter and Charlotte, the bigger our numbers the more it will surprise Aro and it will make them stop momentarily enough to talk to him." Carlisle said.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"Violence" Carlisle said and I was worried, I couldn't let them risk their lives.

"Victoria told him where I am didn't she?" I suddenly asked, of course Vicky would tell them. She wanted the separate me and Edward. Alice didn't want to tell me so I looked into her mind and my suspicion was confirmed. "That bitch is dead-meat" I said as Cassandra flared up in me, ready to fight that slut.

"Love, relax. You will get your revenge on her." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What if Jake helps?" I asked as I felt how Edward tensed up.

"No wolves until the last moments Bella, I can't see and I'm not sure about involving the pack because it's too risky." Alice said and I sighed.

"And don't forget the smell, they stink" Rosalie and I looked at her.

"Yeah but their odor might help to keep them at a distance" I said back and she chuckled, it was great to be able to joke with them but we were all working at vampire speed when I smelled a human. "Human" I whispered and Edward led me to the couch and held me, he was holding me in a way that I couldn't get to the human.

There was a human that knocked on the door and I was glad that William had kept the fire going. Tanya went to open the door and there was my mother, I could smell it. I quickly put in some lenses and I turned to Edward as I ignored her.

"I came to see my daughter" she told Tanya when Esme came up.

"I think you've done enough Renee, she heard what you said so you can't hide it anymore. And how dare you saying that she doesn't deserve Edward?" I had never heard Esme angry and as I looked at Carlisle I knew it didn't happen so often.

"I made a mistake Esme, I just came here to apologize to my daughter" she said and I locked into her brain.

_Maybe if I convince them I love her I can get some money to upgrade my restaurant or maybe a shopping spree? Why did I ever listen to Charlie about keeping her? I should have aborted her._

I winced and held on tighter to Edward who was growling, I could feel the vibration.

"You're a bad actress Renee! Now leave before I make you" I could see how Esme glared at my mother and I could feel the fear leaking of my mother.

"Fine I'll leave! But don't expect me to come to her wedding!" that's loud enough so that I could have heard and I was pissed! I walked towards her at human speed.

"Who said I wanted to be there? Tell Phil I'll miss him and that I'm sorry that he can't hand me to Edward because of you!" My voice was louder and I saw how my mother took a step back, this was not Bella this was Cassandra. But then I felt like someone was calling me. "I love you mom" I said as she walked away, I knew she had heard me but she didn't respond.

I walked back to Edward and closed my eyes and concentrated on the 'call'. There was Aro in his own room and I cleared my throat.

"You came Isabella!" I looked at him and huffed.

"Yeah you were hard to ignore Aro, why did you call?" I asked but the room had changed and I knew it. God this was just sickening.

"This will be our room if you come with me Isabella" he said he looked me in the eye.

"I'll never go with you Aro! I love Edward and he's my mate and I'll never leave him." Aro was pissed but I didn't care I saw he didn't really love me; he just wanted me for power. It was hard to lock onto his mind when I was in this ghostlike form.

"I see Isabella" the way he said my name was creeping me out and I tried again.

_Jane will be hurt when I do this, I love her but she's too young. Why didn't I wait a little longer then she could have been my queen. _

I got out when it became to detailed and he looked at me.

"Whatever you try Aro it won't work, I can look for your darkest secrets when you come for me." He smirked.

"Ah Alice is there too, the one that can see the future! I adore her gift" I growled at him.

"You keep your hands of Alice or any of the Cullens!" I snarled at him when the door opened and there was Jane.

"Aro who are you talking to?" she asked when she noticed the change.

_He's going to do it? I knew he didn't love me, how stupid was I? Sleeping with Demitri didn't work. So he's going to make that Cassandra or Isabella his queen? I can't believe it._

"I was talking to myself Jane" he said as his mask was back.

_She knows and I hurt her, I can't stand to touch her anymore. If I see another thing where I hurt her I might kiss her, Jane is more important than anything to me._

"I just wanted to say that Demitri came back with some food" Jane said as she walked away. I wanted to follow her when Aro kept staring at the door.

_Demitri! Demitri again! Why did she sleep with him? I saw it all, oh that was hard to watch. Hearing her moan another man's name, I want her to moan my name!_

Aro had forgotten all about me and I thought about Jane when I entered her room, her room was bright and beautiful when she looked up at me and glared. "Jane before you say anything or blame me please listen. I will only love Edward and I will never join this place, never. Jane please trust me, I'll find a way to make it right."

"Why do you even care about me?" she snapped and I sighed.

"I care about everyone and mostly about myself, I just want my revenge on Victoria" I said and she looked at me.

"Trust me you can kill her, that bitch seduced Aro and then she came to tell me how great he was in you know." I growled.

"She has no emotions and you can help me kill her, I can't wait to see her die! Or you can kill her if you want" She smirked at me.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get her killed." Jane said and I smiled at her.

"Good, tell her Bella said hi!" She smirked at me and I waved her a goodbye.

I opened my eyes and noticed how Edward looked at me. "Who was it?"

"Aro" I said and sighed "And I know Victoria is at the Volturi and she will be killed" I said as I smirked at him.

"Aro would kill her?" Edward asked.

"No Jane! Did you know that Jane is crazy about Aro and that Aro loves her?" Edward showed disgust and I knew he was thinking about how they would look together and Carlisle came up to me.

"I knew about Jane but not about Aro, he always kept saying that she's so young" I chuckled.

"He regrets changing her so quickly, he wants her as his queen, and he only wants me for power" I said as I smirked at him.


	24. Aro  Epilogue

**Aro is coming**

"Aro" I said as I sighed, Edward growled loudly "Edward calm down I told him I'm not interested!" I said as I got up and grabbed his hand "I told him I only love you Edward." I said as I looked him in the eye. "I'll never go with him Edward" I said and he calmed down as he cupped my face.

"I just can't stand the thought of loosing you again Bella" He said as he looked me in the eye.

"Edward I want all off you before they come, I want" Edward pressed his fingers on my lips and I looked into his eyes.

"Bella, I" He seemed hesitant and I sighed.

"You can't?" I asked as I looked at him and swallowed.

"Bella no! There is nothing I want more but I want our first time to be perfect with candles and roses." He said "I want it to be special."

"With you it will always be special Edward" I said as I stepped closer to him "Just because it is you." I smiled at him as he pulled me closer.

"Just come to the meadow in 2" Edwards said as Alice stormed inside.

"It's already perfect Edward!" Alice said as she looked at us "I'll tell the rest you and Bella went hunting, you don't want Emmett to tease right?" she whispred.

"God no the horror!" I said in mock fear as I bit my lip as Edward and Alice were having some kind of conversation.

Then Edward smiled "That's perfect Alice" he said as he picked me up and I was chocked. Since when would Edward agree to that? It didn't take long that thought because I was in Edward's arms, it seemed me changing into a vampire and me being missing had that effect on my Edward.

We quickly made our way to the meadow when Edward's phone buzzed. I looked at Edward and he pulled me behind him after he had read the text. Just when I wanted to ask him what was wrong, I saw him.

Aro was walking towards us with the rest of the guard. I saw the 3 leaders, the blonde one most at the back and the other guy seemed to be as bored as ever. Edward was tense as my eyes fell on Aro as he looked at him. I saw a woman glaring at me and I didn't know who she was.

"My beautiful Isabella" he said as me and Edward snarled at the same time. I went to stand next to Edward and held my head high.

"What makes you think I'm interested in you? Don't you have a mate already?" I said as I had figured the woman behind him was his mate. Edward had his hand on my wrist and I smiled at him "And as a matter of fact I already have a mate. Aro this is my Edward" I said as Edward smiled at me.

Aro let out a soft growl as I concentrated on the woman 'Don't worry, I'm nowhere near interested joining the Volturi and he still loves you more he just sees me as a way to gain more power' I thought at her and she smiled as she looked at Aro.

"Fine then, what about joining the Volturi then?" Aro said and I sighed.

"Thanks but no thanks, I like the life here with Edward"

"Aro she is obviously not interested in going to Italy" the blonde said, Caius as I got from his mind.

"She is going" Aro said as I laughed.

"I'm not you can't make me"

"O really?" he said as I saw a big guy pushed someone forward.

"Riley" I said in horror as he looked at him.

"Elena was not so pleased when I made her a vampire and she figures she could look like anyone she wanted, she wanted to die so she acted to be Riley with the wolves" he said with a sick smirk on his face.

"You found him" Riley said as he looked at me and I saw I could go in his mind 'It is really me Cassie, I'm glad you found him. She made me tell her stuff about you, Vickie she just used me" he thought at me and I felt I wanted to cry.

"You come with us and he lives" Aro said as I glared at him.

Riley wasn't dead, he really was here, my friend during the tough times and I needed to save him from that monster. I concentrated on the guy that was holding him and I tried to get a grip on him. 'Release him' I commanded and I saw how he tried to fight it and I kept trying.

Until he released Riley who came running towards me and I told him to hide behind us.

"Wonderful even mindcontrol" Aro said as the rest off the Cullens came towards us.

Riley seemed to have changed his eyes weren't red but they were blue, why was that? Was it his gift that had developed more? I realized I hadn't been breathing when I had seen Riley and I took a deep breath as my throat burned like crazy.

"He's human?" I asked as I looked around "How is that even possible?" I thought when I concentrated on Caius, he could turn vampires back into humans if he wanted to?

I saw how Jasper his eyes darkened and I looked at him 'Oh I know Jasper, just try not to think of it, he's my friend' I thought at him and he nodded.

"Aro I'm sure we can come to a peaceful agreement" Carlisle said as he walked to the front when I smelled the wolves and all off the Quileute's showed themselves. 15 wolves?

I saw Jake and smiled at him 'Hey Jake.' I thought at him and he looked at me and then at the Volturi.

"Wolves?" Aro asked as they all had taken a step back "you're working together with wolves?" Aro asked again.

Then I noticed how a silver wolf looked at Riley as he was backing off. Why was she looking at Riley like that?

"Yes wolves" Carlisle said "we made a truce with them and they wanted to help. Bella is a very good friend of the alpha off the pack" he said as Aro scowled.

I had my should over everyone as I looked at Aro. How in the world would this come to an end?

"Let us just leave Aro" Caius suggested.

"Aro what if I go to the Volturi one week every 5 years?" I said as I looked at him.

Aro was thinking about it, a week was quite long for a vampire.

"Fine" he said but I knew he wanted to come back, prepared to try again.

They all retreated as I looked around, I looked at Edward "let me talk to Ry" I said as he released me. Everyone off the Cullens was looking at me as I walked up to Riley.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said as he was obviously scared to death.

"You're not" I stated and he smirked at me.

"It's the vampires" he said as he looked around "the big guy and the one with the scars" he whispered as Emmett chuckled.

"They won't hurt you Riley"

"I know" he said as I noticed how a native American girl walk out off the bushes in a torn dress. Leah, the girl in Jake's pack. She made her way towards him and I saw how Riley gasped as he looked at her.

I smirked knowing Riley had always been drawn to girls like her and then I understood the look, Leah had imprinted on Riley and I smiled as I looked at Jake.

'Seems to be a happy ending for everyone' I said.

**Epilogue**

Riley had gone with Leah and Aro hadn't come back, I never was called to Voltera when Aro had killed himself because his mate had died. Carlisle was called and he and Esme now ruled in Voltera. It was strange how much things could change in 5 years. Carlisle and Esme had done great work and when a vampire really loved a human that could bring him or her to Voltera and then Marcus would see whether or not they belonged together. If it was a yes they would change them and if it was a no the human his mind was erased about vampires.

Vampires could also come to become human again and that was what Rosalie and Emmett had done.

Rosalie had a beautiful little girl with brown curly hair and the face off her mother. Rosalie had never been so happy with her baby girl named Leonora McCarty. She wasn't really a baby but she was only 2 years old and she was so sweet. Emmett was the perfect father and they never had gotten sick after they turned human. They knew they wouldn't be able to become a vampire yet but Rose had told me she had never been so happy in her life.

Nora as we also called her loved me and Edward and it made me a bit sad that we couldn't have a baby off our own. But that was taken care of a year ago, a girl not older than 8 had cancer and Carlisle had changed her to see on what age the kids could be responsible.

Carlisle had been taking care of her ever since they had left her on the doorsteps off their place. A 5 year old girl telling him that her parents didn't want her, Carlisle made us come as another vampire erased the girl's memory and made her think we were her parents. The girl had the same haircolor as my Edward and had brown eyes. We called her Reneesme Elisabeth Masen and she had been with us until she was 8. We couldn't say goodbye so Carlisle gave her a chance.

Nessie was crazy about the wolves and and made Jacob smile that she wasn't scared and that she always wanted to sit on his back. Slowly Jacob became her big brother and they were like together most off the time. Lately Nessie had been depressed because she looked like a 5 year old and she wanted to end her life. So we went to Voltera, we couldn't keep her when she was unhappy.

When we arrived at Voltera I noticed how Alec looked at her, the guy only looked 12 and our Nessie looked more like 10 or 11 years old. She had been lucky and unlucky that the cancer was so fast that chemo wouldn't work and so she still had her red hair.

Alec walked up to her and they started talking, the thing with vampires that they looked younger than they acted. If I heard Nessie talking she was more like and 18 year old than an 8 year old. To humans it might be strange an 8 year old that wanted a serious relationship but to us it was normal. She grew inside to a adult woman.

Alec made her smile again and she was with him now about 6 months and no more dark thoughts.

Riley was married to Leah and Leah was now pregnant. It was strange that Riley was alive but I was happy that he was happy and the pack seemed more relaxed now that Sam and Leah had made their peace. Riley was happy to be human again and he was perfect around Leah.

Tanya and William were now together and they seemed happy, a former incubus and succubus and found love with each other and they were worse than Rosalie and Emmett, Edward was not happy to see their thoughts but I couldn't blame them.

Jasper and Alice were mostly with Carlisle and Esme and Alice helped to maintain the balance in the vampire world.

Edward and I enjoy each other at the fullest and we still love each other like it was the first time we saw each other. Voltera is now a less threatening place to go to and is mostly as a shelter for vampires.

At the end everyone has their happy ending after all.

THE END

So this is the last chapter and u hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it.


End file.
